


Eine Liebe für Sherlock

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 27,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie versprochen kommen nun die Drabble, die auf einander aufbauen.<br/>Es werden nicht nur 100er-Drabble werden.<br/>Das Längste bisher hat 1700 Worte, aber es sind immer ganze 100er. :)</p><p>Viel Spaß dabei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haustier {100 Worte}

Lestrade zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  


„Und, was meinen Sie, Sherlock?“  
„Sehen sie das nicht selbst, Garet?“  


„Greg, mein Name ist Greg.  
Wann merken Sie ihn sich endlich?“  


„Wenn er für mich wichtig wird.“  
  
Lestrade seufzte, blies eine Nikotinwolke aus.  
Sherlock sog sie genüsslich ein.  


„Katze oder Hund?“, fragte er.  
  
„Was meinen Sie, Holmes?“  
„Katze oder Hund?  
Was ist besser als Haustier?“  
  
„Wieso wollen sie ein Haustier?  
Sie haben doch John…“  
  
Watson hob seinen Kopf von der Leiche.  
„Nein, ich bin sein Schädelersatz.“  
  
„Sein _Schädelersatz_?  
Ich frage lieber nicht weiter!“  
  
„Hund oder Katze, Greg?“, bohrte Sherlock.  
„Weder noch. Ein Goldfisch….“


	2. Die Party {200 Worte}

Sherlock wurde, von Lärm genervt,  
aus seinem Zimmer in die Küche getrieben.  
Dort standen sie…  
  
John Watson – einen überdimensionalen   
Schädel auf dem Kopf  
  
Irene Adler – im schwarzen Catsuit,   
Krallen und Schnurrbarthaaren  
  
Molly Hooper – im Zottelkostüm, Hundeöhrchen   
und wedelndem Schwanz  
  
Gregory Lestrade – in einem golden schimmernden   
Hemd, Flossen an den Füßen  
  
„John, was soll das?“  
„Wir feiern eine Kostümparty!“  
„Ihr seid nur vier….  
Was macht _`Die Frau´_ in meiner Wohnung?“  
  
„Noch unserer, Sherlock….  
Sei unbesorgt.   
Wir wollen dir helfen.“  
  
Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue,   
sichtlich nicht einverstanden.   
Er deduzierte, sah auf die  
Körperhaltung, den ganzen Raum.  
  
„Ich weiß, was das wird, John.“  
„So?“  
„Ja, es geht um das Haustier….“  
  
„Nun, da ich Mary habe, bald heirate,  
ist nur verständlich, dass du dich sorgst.“  
„Ich sorge mich nicht, John!“  
„Sicher, Sherlock….“  
  
„Setzen sie sich!“  
Molly zeigte auf den Sessel.  
Sherlock nahm Platz.  
Irene verband seine Augen.  
„Konzentrieren Sie sich, Sherlock“, flüsterte   
Greg an seinem Ohr.  
„Wer soll es sein? Hund, Katze oder Goldfisch?“  
  
Sherlock legte die Finger aneinander.  
Er überlegte hin und her,   
wog Vor- und Nachteile ab,   
persönliche Interessen.  
  
„Ich wähle den Goldfisch.“  
„Gute Wahl, Sherlock.“  
„Greg…..“  
  
Sherlock schrak auf, sah sich um,   
lag auf seinem Bett.  
  
„Merkwürdiger Traum, den ich hatte.“


	3. Der Fall {400 Worte}

Lestrade stand in Sherlocks Wohnzimmer.  
Nervös zog er an seiner Zigarette.  
„Also, was halten sie davon?“  
  
Sherlock sah von seinem Laptop auf.  
„Seit wann rauchen sie wieder, Greg?“  
„Greg, mein….“, er brach ab.  
Verwirrt sah er den Lockenkopf an.  
  
„Was tut das zur Sache?  
Ich bin wegen des Falles hier.“  
  
„Seit wann rauchen Sie wieder?“  
„Seit wir dachten, Sie sind tot. Also?“  
  
„Sie sollten das lieber lassen.  
Ich dachte, sie nehmen auch Pflaster.“  
Sherlock zog seinen Hemdsärmel nach oben.  
Er präsentierte sein Eigenes.  
  
„ _Das hat nicht mehr gereicht…_ “  
Mehr würde Greg dazu nicht sagen.  


„Der Fall…. Also, die alte Dame sagte,  
ein Skifahrer hätte versucht, sie umzubringen.“  
  
„Und?“  
Sherlock sah nur kurz auf, sog den Rauch ein.  
  
„ _Sie lag im Treppenhaus eines Hochhauses._ “  
  
„Und?“  
Sherlock klang genervt.  
  
„ _Wie_ soll das möglich sein?“  
Greg seufzte.  
  
Sherlock fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar,  
dann schlug er den Computer zu.  
Er stieß sich von seinem Stuhl,  
ging auf und ab.  
  
Der Morgenmantel flatterte um seine Beine, wenn er sich drehte.  
Greg sah ihm nach und wünschte sich,  
ihn festhalten zu können.  
Sherlock machte ihn _wahnsinnig_.  
Dann hielt er still.  
  
„Wieso sieht er es nicht, wenn es doch so eindeutig ist?  
Du siehst es doch auch, nicht wahr, Garet?“  
  
„Greg!“  
„Nicht Sie…, _er_!“  
Sherlock zeigte auf ein Glas,   
das auf dem Küchentisch stand.   
Dort flimmerte es im Wasser.   
Ein Goldfisch schwamm darin.  


„ _Das_ ist Garet!“  
  
„Ein neuer Schädelersatz, jetzt,  
wo John bei Mary wohnt?“  
  
„Ein Experiment.“  
„Nun, es ist nicht mehr lang,  
bis beide heiraten…“  


„ _Nur_ ein Experiment!“  
  
„Der Fall, Sherlock. Bitte….“  
Greg wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen.  
  
„Wie ich schon sagte. Eindeutig!“  
„Aber wie?“  
  
„Es gab eine Party in dem Haus,  
ich bin mir sicher.  
Junge Männer, ein Raum, Alkohol, schlechtes  
Urteilsvermögen. Sie sahen das Equipment.  
Dann hatten sie eine Idee!“  
  
Sherlock rannte wieder los, drehte sich.  
„ _`Wer kommt weiter die Stufen hinunter?´_  
Einer schnallte sich die Skier um. Weil das nicht reichte,  
zog er sich noch passende Sachen über.  
  
Der Lärm scheuchte die alte Dame aus ihrer Wohnung,  
wo sie dann von einem _Skifahrer im Treppenhaus_ umgefahren wurde.  
Fall gelöst.  
Vielleicht erscheint bald ein junger Mann  
an ihrem Krankenbett und entschuldigt sich.“  
  
„Aber… _Ohne_ den Tatort gesehen zu haben?“  


„Das hätte selbst _Garet_ herausfinden können,  
oder John, wenn er hier wäre.  
Also, wieso kommen Sie wegen so etwas zu mir, Greg?“  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie, so ganz allein.“


	4. Im Pub {100 Worte}

Greg sah sich in dem Pub um,   
in den ihn John bestellt hatte.  
John winkte ihm und bestellte gleichzeitig   
auch einen Pint für den Polizisten.  
  
Dieser setzte sich in einen bequemen Sessel,   
nahm das Glas entgegen und trank einen Schluck.  
  
„Du warst heute bei ihm,   
wie ich dich gebeten habe?“  
  
Greg nickte.   
„Und?“  
„Er ist….. ich weiß nicht.  
Es ist Sherlock.   
Er ist schwer zu verstehen.“  
  
John nickte.  
„Aber?“, hakte er nach.  
  
„Er hat jetzt einen Goldfisch namens _Garet_ ,   
mit dem er spricht.“  
  
John sah seufzend auf.  
„Und er nannte mich Greg…“  
  
John lehnte sich überlegend zurück.  
„Das ist interessant….“


	5. Mrs. Hudson {200 Worte}

„Oh, Sie spielen wieder Geige, Sherlock?“  
Mrs. Hudson trat leise in das Wohnzimmer des Consulting Detective.  
Sherlock schrak aus seinem Spiel.  
Der Blick, den er seiner Vermieterin zuwarf, war vernichtend.  
  
„Sie wissen, ich will nicht gestört werden, wenn ich spiele!“  
So, als hätte er keinen Ton gesagt, schwatzte die ältere Dame weiter.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich von Ihrem Garet halten soll.  
Ist er nicht einsam, so allein in dem kleinen Glas?“  
  
„Mrs. Hudson…“, erklang Sherlocks genervte Stimme.  
„… Er ist ein Goldfisch.“  
  
„Er braucht einen Freund, so wie Sie auch.“  
„Ich benötige derartige Dinge nicht, nur Tee und Kekse….“  
  
„Aber Sherlock, denken Sie wirklich?  
Was ist denn mit diesem Polizisten, der letztens da war?  
Er scheint nett zu sein, ich…“  
„ _Mrs. Hudson!_ “  
  
Sherlock sah ihr hinterher, als sie die Treppe hinunter flüchtete.  
Er spielte wieder, fand die Melodie nicht mehr.  
Seufzend setzte er sich in seinen Sessel, sah in das Glas und dachte nach.  
  
_`Greg, er verwirrt mich in der letzten Zeit._  
Es macht mich verrückt, dass er wieder raucht.  
Wieso habe ich mir keine Katze zugelegt?´  
  
Der jüngere Holmes deduzierte sich selbst.  
Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
„Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein, Garet?“


	6. Deine Schuld {300 Worte}

„Es ist deine Schuld!“  
  
John sah verwirrt zu Sherlock, der gerade, sich die Haare raufend, auf seinem Sessel hockte. Seine Knie hatte er angezogen, die bestrumpften Füße auf dem Sitz. Nervös sah sich der Consulting Detective immer wieder im Raum um.  
  
„Was meinst du, Sherlock?“  
„Das weißt du genau.“  
„Nein, das tue ich nicht!“  
  
John war ein wenig eingeschnappt. Was sollte er denn getan haben? Seit Tagen hatten sich die beiden Männer kaum gesehen. Sherlock reagierte auf keine SMS und nun _das_. Kaum war John durch die Tür, da blaffte ihn sein bester Freund auch schon an.  
  
Nun sprang Sherlock hoch, rannte in die Küche und sah auf seine Experimente.  
„Lüg mich nicht an, John.   
Ich merke, wenn du es tust!“  
„Dann weißt du auch,   
dass ich das gerade _nicht_ tue!“  
  
Johns Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Miene sehr säuerlich. Er trat näher und betrachtete, wie sich Garet gerade durch den Torbogen zwang, der am Grund seines Glases festgemacht war.  
  
„Wieso hast du ihn so genannt?“  
„Denk nach, John. Denk nach.   
Dann weißt du auch, was deine Schuld ist!  
  
Der Doktor sah sich um, betrachtete seinen Freund, das Tier und überlegte einige Augenblicke lang.  
„Es geht um die Gefühle….  
Du hast endlich welche in dir gefunden.“  
„Nicht gefunden, John. Ich habe sie entwickelt. Wegen dir,   
weil _du_ mich als Freund bezeichnen musstest!“  
  
„Aber das ist doch sehr schön“, versuchte es John.  
„Das ist nicht schön, John.  
Ich bin ein hochfunktionaler Soziopath.  
Diese Sorte Menschen denkt präzise und   
bewertet ihre Umgebung, ohne jegliches Gefühl.  
Ich war immer sehr stolz darauf und nun _das_!“  
  
„Aber…. Was ist so schlimm daran?“  
„Wenn ich Gefühle entwickle,   
dann kann ich nicht mehr klar denken.   
Dann muss ich den Grund dafür finden   
und alles hinterfragen, an das ich glaube.“  
  
„Sherlock, das wäre vielleicht besser….“


	7. Ein Gespräch {300 Worte}

John stand vor Gregs Haus und sah sich um. Die Hecke war getrimmt, der Rasen gemäht. Es sah so anders aus, als kurz nach dessen Scheidung. So ordentlich und aufgeräumt. Der Doktor straffte sich innerlich.  
  
__´Will ich ihn das jetzt wirklich fragen?  
Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich es richtig __verstehe.`  
  
Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, stand John vor der Tür, klingelte. Ein verwirrter Polizist öffnete kurz darauf.  
  
„Hallo John, was kann ich für dich tun?“  
„Es geht um Sherlock.“  
„Oh… dann komm schnell rein.  
Willst du was trinken?“  
„Ja, einen starken Scotch!“  
  
Greg bat John ins Wohnzimmer, nahm zwei Gläser, füllte sie mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. John nahm seines dankbar entgegen, wartete, bis Greg saß, und nippte dann daran.  
  
„Also, John, was ist los?“  
„Sherlock…. er…. er ist verwirrt.  
Er sagt, dass er Gefühle entwickelt,  
seit ich ihm sagte, dass er mein bester Freund ist.“  
  
„Was ist so schlimm daran?“, stutze Greg, den eigentlich erfreute, was er da hörte.  
„Das habe ich ihn auch gefragt….“  
John legte seine Hand über seine Augen, bevor er versuchte zu erklären.  
  
„Das Problem ist, dass er damit nicht umgehen kann.  
Das ist alles neu für ihn und macht ihm Angst….  
Außerdem ist da noch mehr….“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Greg skeptisch.  
„Er scheint Emotionen zu haben,  
die in eine bestimmte Richtung gehen….“  
  
John sah Greg vielsagend an.  
„Ich dachte immer, er ist asexuell“, murmelte der Polizist.  
„Und wieso erzählst du das ausgerechnet _mir_?“  
  
„Überleg mal. Der Goldfisch, dessen Name….“  
Greg zog die Stirn kraus. Plötzlich lag Verblüffung auf seinen Zügen.  
  
„Du meinst….“  
„Ja, das denke ich“, bestätigte John.  
„Was ist mit dir, Greg?“  
„Ich mag Menschen, keine Geschlechter. Aber….“  
„Was?“  
„Ich weiß nicht….  
Ich meine, das ist _Sherlock_ ,  
von dem wir hier reden.  
Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“  
  
„Ich denke schon….“


	8. Mitten in der Nacht {300 Worte}

Es war spät abends, um nicht zu sagen, schon mitten in der Nacht. John lag friedlich neben Mary und schlief. Ein Ton, den er schon länger nicht mehr vernommen hatte, weckte den Ex-Soldaten auf. Verschlafen sah er auf seinen Nachttisch. Dort blinkte sein Handy.  
  
>Ich werde noch verrückt! SH<  
  
>Wieso? Was ist? Langeweile? JW<  
  
>Nein, die andere Sache. SH<  
  
>Die nennt man Gefühle, Sherlock… JW<  
  
>Ich weiß, wie man das nennt. Aber… SH<  
  
>Aber was? Was hast du nur? JW<  
  
>…… Ich weiß nicht, wie man damit umgeht. SH<  
  
>Was hast du denn bisher getan, wenn so etwas aufkam? JW<  
  
>……<  
  
> Du hast aber schon Erfahrung, oder? JW<  
  
>JA! Ich bin nicht asexuell, wie alle denken. Auch ich habe meine Bedürfnisse, nur nicht so oft. Ich sagte dir schon einmal, ich bin nur mit meiner Arbeit liiert. Für romantische Gefühle war da bisher kein Platz, John. SH<  
  
>Wie hast du dann deine Erfahrungen gemacht? JW<  
  
>Warte, ich will es nicht wissen. JW<  
  
>Wenn das Bedürfnis aufkam, dann wurde es befriedigt, wie das Bedürfnis, etwas essen zu müssen. Alles rein logisch. Mein Körper reagiert auf Reize, ich behebe das Problem. Nur ein Geschäft, ohne Verpflichtungen. SH<  
  
>Sehr romantisch… JW<  
  
>Ich sagte, für Romantik ist kein Platz in meinem Leben! SH<  
  
>Bisher zumindest. Mann oder Frau?… JW<  
  
>Beide Geschlechter. SH<  
  
>Gut zu wissen. JW<  
  
>………<  
  
  
  
Der Arzt legte sich wieder hin und versuchte erneut, einzuschlafen. Kurz bevor es ihm gelang, gab sein Handy einen neuen Ton von sich.  
  
>Was soll ich nur tun? SH<  
  
>Du bist der große Sherlock Holmes. Wenn du es nicht herausfindest, wer dann? JW<  
  
>Du willst mir nicht helfen? SH<  
  
>Was ich will ist SCHLAF, Sherlock. Es ist mittlerweile 3 Uhr morgens. GUTE NACHT! JW<  
  
>Gute Nacht, John. Ich werde noch ein Experiment durchführen. SH<  
  
>Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. JW<


	9. Das Experiment {200 Worte}

Es war morgens halb vier, als ein Polizist aus dem Bett geklingelt wurde. Müde schlurfte er durch sein Haus und stieß dabei mit seinem Schienbein an einen Schrank.  
  
„Verdammt!“, maulte er.  
Das penetrante Klingeln hielt an.  
  
„Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon.   
Aber, Herrgott, es ist mitten in der Nacht!   
Wehe, es ist nicht wichtig!“  
  
In seinem hellblauen Schlafanzug, den grauen Morgenmantel nur notdürftig geschlossen, stand Greg in seiner Tür und starrte auf den, der ihn geweckt hatte.  
  
„Was…?“  
Weiter kam er nicht. Ein Zeigefinger legte sich auf seine Lippen und verschloss sie sanft.  
  
„Ein Experiment…“  
Schlanke Finger legten sich in den Nacken des Grauhaarigen, Daumen streichelten seine Wangen. Die Gefühle, die diese Hände erzeugten, ließen ihn erschauern.  
  
Plötzlich und unvorbereitet lagen volle Lippen auf seinen, pressten dem Detective einen heißen Kuss auf. Kaum, dass er realisierte, _dass_ er geküsst wurde, oder _wer_ ihn da küsste, war es schon wieder vorbei. Die Finger verschwanden schnell, ließen Greg keuchend zurück.  
  
„Sherlock…“, wisperte er.  
  
„ _Nur_ ein Experiment, Greg.“  
  
So schnell, wie er da war, so schnell verschwand der Consulting Detective wieder. Greg sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, wie er über seinen Rasen lief, und schloss die Tür.  
  
„Scheiße!“, kam es aus beiden Mündern.


	10. Verwirrung {200 Worte}

>Er hat es getan….    
Einfach so…. GL<  
  
>Was hat wer? JW<  
  
>John, ich habe etwas Unerwartetes getan… SH<  
  
>Was hast du gemacht? JW<  
  
>Was wohl? GL<  
  
>Ich habe es genossen….   
Wie konnte ich es nur genießen?   
Das war so nicht geplant! SH<  
  
>Sherlock, was hast du getan? JW<  
  
>Schreibt er dir gerade, John?   
Du hast mich gefragt, was Sherlock getan hat…   
Du weißt es also? GL<  
  
>Nein, Greg, ich weiß gar nichts.   
Er stammelt nur, oder schreibt wirr…. JW<  
  
>Ich schreibe nicht wirr, John.   
Ich weiß, was ich dir schreibe. SH<  
  
>Das wird mir alles zu verwirrend.   
Ich komme zu dir. JW<  
  
>Ich brauche deinen Rat, John.   
Komm her. SH<  
  
>Das habe ich dir gerade geschrieben. JW<  
  
>Nein, hast du nicht. SH<  
  
>Du kannst nicht zu mir kommen, ich bin im Yard. GL<  
  
>Ich hasse diese beschissenen Funktionen dieser   
blöden, neumodigen, dämlichen Handys!   
Nein, Greg, ich komme nicht zu dir.   
Ich gehe zu Sherlock. JW<  
  
>Jetzt hast du mir geschrieben, John. SH<  
  
>GRRRRRRR. JW<  
  
>Greg, ich komme nicht zu dir.   
Wir reden später. JW<  
  
>Heute Abend bei mir? GL<  
  
>Ja. JW<  
  
>Du wirst einen weiteren starken Scotch benötigen. GL<  
  
>Was hat er nur gemacht? JW<  
  
>Er hat mich geküsst… GL<


	11. Baker Street {500 Worte}

John bezahlte das Taxi, dass ihn in die Baker Street 221b gefahren hatte. Er wollte klopfen, als Mrs. Hudson ihm schon öffnete.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs. …“, weiter kam er nicht.  
  
„Jetzt ist er verrückt geworden!“  
  
„Was? Was macht er denn?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es hört sich nicht gut an.  
Ich traue mich nicht, nach ihm zu sehen.“  
  
John war hellhörig. Sofort sprang er die Stufen nach oben, während er sich schon die wildesten Gedanken machte. Hörbar sog er die Luft ein, als er in sein ehemaliges Wohnzimmer trat. Es war ein großes Chaos, das sich dem Doktor zeigte. Sherlock rannte durch den Raum, verrückte dabei Möbelstücke, zog immer wieder an einer Zigarette.  
  
„Rauchst du etwa wieder?“  
„Das ist nur ein Experiment.“  
„Wieso hast du die Möbel umgestellt?“  
„Auch ein Experiment.“  
„Was….“  
  
Ehe John weitersprechen konnte, war Sherlock in wehendem Morgenmantel bei ihm, umfasste Johns Hinterkopf mit einer Hand. In der anderen hielt er die Zigarette. Während Sherlock seinen Kopf senkte und nun seinem ehemaligen Mitbewohner seine Lippen aufdrückte, sah der besorgt aus. John riss geschockt die Augen auf, wollte sich von Sherlock wegdrücken. Schon ließ ihn der Jüngere wieder los, drehte sich um und wühlte mit seiner Hand durch die Locken.  
  
„ _Scheiße_ , John!“  
„Was _sollte_ das?  
Wieso küsst du _mich_?“  
„Es war ein Experiment,  
so wie alles andere hier.  
Aber es funktioniert nicht!“  
  
„Was funktioniert nicht?“  
„Ich habe dir geschrieben,  
dass ich es genossen habe.  
Ich will diesen Zustand noch einmal erreichen.“  
  
„Dann küss Greg wieder.“  
„NEIN! Ich muss ihn auf andere Art erreichen.“  
„Weil…?“, fragte John sichtlich verwirrt.  
„Verstehst du es denn nicht?“  
„Offenbar nicht, nein.“  
  
„Wenn ich das nicht schaffe,  
dann … “  
  
Sherlock ließ den Satz unbeendet.  
  
John sah seinen Freund verzweifelt und betreten an. So aufgewühlt hatte er Sherlock noch nie erlebt. Es tat ihm weh, den CD so leiden zu sehen, den, _dass_ er litt, war nicht abzustreiten. John versuchte, mit ihm logisch zu reden.  
  
„Hör mal, was hast du denn früher erlebt,  
wenn du jemanden geküsst hast?“  
  
„Nichts.“  
„Nichts?“, gab John entsetzt von sich.  
„Ich habe bisher nie jemanden geküsst.  
Es ist feucht, es ist unnötig.“  
  
Darauf wusste der Doktor vorerst keine Antwort. Zu sehr schockierte ihn diese Aussage. Wobei, eigentlich erwartete er nichts anderes von seinem besten Freund.  
  
„Und wieso dann Greg?“  
„Es war ein Experiment.“  
„Du und deine Experimente!  
Das geht mir wirklich gegen den Strich!“  
  
John setzte sich genervt auf einen Stuhl in der Küche. Vor ihm lag ein Heft des National Science Magazin. Aufgeschlagen war die Seite _„Was geschieht bei einem Kuss im Gehirn?“_  
  
„… _`Es ist einem Rausch gleichzusetzen,_  
_den man auch bekommen kann,_  
_wenn man sich körperlich stark betätigt_  
_oder sich eine Droge zuführt.´_ …  
… Sherlock das ist doch Quatsch!“  
  
„Denkst du?“  
„Ja, das denke ich und  
das weiß ich auch!  
Nicht einmal ein Kuss mit  
der falschen Person kann  
dich so fühlen lassen, oder?“  
  
Sherlock sah seinen Freund entrüstet an, dann ließ er jedoch den Kopf sinken und nickte schwach.  
  
„Was mache ich denn nun?“  
„Ich helfe dir, Sherlock.“  
„Danke.“


	12. Ehrlich? {200 Worte}

Wieder saß John in Gregs Haus. Wieder trank er Scotch. Wieder sah Greg ihn an, doch diesmal irgendwie erwartungsvoll.  
  
„Du warst bei Sherlock?“  
John nickte müde. Als er auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte er, dass es schon abends um zehn war. Hatte er es wirklich den _ganzen_ Tag versucht?  
  
„Was hat er gesagt?“  
„Wegen des Kusses?“  
Nun nickte Greg.  
  
„Du kannst dir das sicher denken, oder?“  
„Wahrscheinlich schon….  
Für ihn hat er nichts bedeutet?“  
Ein wenig Hoffnungslosigkeit schwang in der Stimme des Polizisten.  
  
„Sherlock will es nicht wahr haben.  
Er sagt, er hat es genossen.  
Aber nun sucht er andere Wege,  
um diesen Zustand wieder herbeizuführen.  
Es ist verdammt schwierig.  
Ich habe alles versucht, um ihn vom  
Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber du kennst ihn.“  
  
Greg nickte erneut. Er ließ seinen Kopf traurig hängen.  
„Und ich dachte, er empfindet doch etwas für mich…“  
„Du tust es, oder?“  
„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?  
Dieser Kuss hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen.  
Nie habe ich vorher so an ihn gedacht.  
Aber jetzt….“  
  
John sah Greg an und seufzte.  
„Weißt du, in fünf Tagen heirate ich.  
Gib mir bis dahin Zeit.  
Danach werde ich alles in Bewegung setzten,  
damit Sherlock es erkennt.“  
  
„Ehrlich, John?“  
„Ehrlich!“


	13. Garet {200 Worte}

Sherlock lag auf seinem Sofa, an angestammter Stelle. Er sah an die Decke, dachte über die letzten Tage nach. Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite. Er sah eine Reflektion, vom Sonnenschein hervorgerufen. Garet schwamm auf seinem Schreibtisch in diesem winzigen Glas herum.  
  
„Du solltest ein größeres Heim bekommen.“  
  
_`So, wie dein Herz._  
_Es ist immer eingesperrt._  
_Lass es endlich frei!´_  
  
Sherlock schrak hoch. Sprach _Garet_ gerade mit ihm? Nein, sicher nicht. Dennoch schien der Fisch ihn geradewegs anzusehen, während er sein Maul öffnete und schloss.  
  
„Du hast vielleicht recht.  
Doch wenn ich es zulasse,  
was passiert dann?  
Werde ich nicht verrückt?“  
  
_`Nein, du wirst besser werden._  
_Die Liebe macht dich stärker,_  
_denn sie heilt alte Wunden.´_  
  
„Aber sie macht auch verletzlich…“  
  
_`Nur, wenn du verletzlich bist,_  
_kannst du über dich hinaus wachsen._  
_Lass es zu!´_  
  
„Aber wie?“  
  
_`Sag ihm, was du fühlst.´_  
  
„Sollte ich nicht erst herausfinden,  
wie er fühlt? Wie stelle ich das an?  
John kann ich nicht fragen.  
Er heiratet bald.“  
  
_`Ich habe eine Idee…´_  
  
Sherlock lächelte, als er hörte, was Garet plante. Im nächsten Augenblick rasten Sirenen an seinem Fenster vorbei. Sherlocks Hirn spuckte merkwürdige Dinge aus, wenn er, über einem Problem hängend, eindöste. Aber, es könnte funktionieren.


	14. Was? {300 Worte}

DI Gregory Lestrade zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er Sherlock aus der Reserve locken konnte. Wenn er schon kam, um ihn zu küssen, wenn Sherlock ihm seinen ersten Kuss schenkte, wie John erklärt hatte, so ungelenk er auch gewesen sein mochte, dann bedeutete das etwas, das stand für Greg fest.  
  
Außerdem hatte er selbst dabei etwas gefühlt, von dem er nicht dachte, dass Sherlock _das_ in ihm auslösen könnte….  
  
Doch gerade in diesem speziellen Augenblick hatte er keine Zeit, um sich einen Plan auszudenken. Jetzt musste er eine Verhaftung durchführen. Es war alles bereit, jeder stand am vorbestimmten Platz. Heute würden sie es schaffen. Heute war die Familie Walters fällig!  
  
Dann geschah etwas, mit dem niemand rechnen konnte, am allerwenigsten Greg. Einen Augenblick vor dem entscheidenden Zugriff piepte sein Handy. Greg war so dumm, darauf nachzusehen, weil seine Neugier zu groß war. Als er sah, von wem die SMS kamen, überlegte er nicht lang.  
  
>Hilfe. Baker St.<  
>Sofort.<  
>Helfen Sie mir.<  
>Bitte.<  
  
„Ich muss weg!“  
„Was?“  
  
Donovan glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, aber Greg rannte schon in die Tiefgarage.  
  
„Verstärkung!  
Ich brauche maximale Verstärkung!  
Baker Street!  
Schnell!“  
  
Der Polizist raste mit seinem eigenen Fahrzeug los. Das Blaulicht auf seinem Wagen half ihm dabei, innerhalb weniger Minuten vor Ort zu sein. Er riss die Tür auf und hastete völlig außer Puste die Stufen hinauf, in Sherlocks Wohnzimmer hinein.  
  
„Was ist denn los?“  
  
„Das ist hart….“, seufzte Sherlock.  
  
„ _Was?_ “ , keuchte Greg.  
  
„… richtig hart.  
Die schwierigste Aufgabe,  
die ich je hatte.  
Kennen Sie _lustige_  
Geschichten über John?“  
  
In diesem Augenblick kamen Polizeiwagen mit lauten Sirenen vor Sherlocks Haus an. Greg stöhnte.  
  
„ _Was?_ “  
  
„Ich brauche Anekdoten.  
Kam das gerade ungelegen?“  
  
Der Hubschrauber kreiste über ihnen. Greg war der Verzweiflung nah. Doch, wobei, vielleicht hatte er Sherlock jetzt da, wo er ihn haben wollte?


	15. Falscher Alarm {800 Worte}

Greg sah Sherlock an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, während Sherlock aufstand und sich einen Tee eingoss. Meinte der CD das wirklich ernst? Scheinbar war es so. Erneut seufzend trat er an das geöffnete Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch, streckte sich hinaus, gab Entwarnung.  
  
„Alles gut Jungs.  
Es war falscher Alarm.“  
  
Dass Greg damit die Lacher auf seiner Seite hatte, war ihm durchaus klar. Aber, was sollte er auch sonst sagen? Der Mann, der ein wahnsinnig gutes Kribbeln in ihm auslöste, brauchte nur eine SMS senden und er sprang wie ein Welpe los, um ihn glücklich zu machen?  
  
Nein, sicher nicht. Weder war er ein Haustier, noch sah er es selbst so. Nein, der große Sherlock Holmes hatte _um Hilfe_ gebeten und Greg war dem nachgekommen. Ja, das konnte er zumindest sich selbst einreden.  
  
Der DI zog seinen Kopf wieder in die Wohnung zurück. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Sherlocks Schreibtisch und dessen Laptop, dessen _ausgeschalteten_ Laptop…. Nun, wenn ihn die Arbeit mit dem Jüngeren etwas gelehrt hatte, dann war es die Kunst der Deduktion, wenn auch niemals so perfekt.  
  
_`Laptop ausgeschaltet. … Interessant.´_  
_`John heiratet übermorgen und Sherlock ist nicht fertig mit den Vorbereitungen? … Unwahrscheinlich.´_  
_`Sherlock fragt ausgerechnet mich um Rat. … Niemals!´_  
_`Sein Blick ist unstet, die Atmung flach, ein wenig unregelmäßig. … Deutet auf Nervosität.´_  
_`Wird er etwa ein wenig rötlich um die Nase? … Womöglich die Gelegenheit, zu bekommen, was ich will, wenn ich meine Karten richtig ausspiele.´_  
__  
Greg trat näher an Sherlock heran, der in seinem Sessel saß, mit dem Fuß wippte. Seine Stimme war rau, ein wenig bedrohlich, als der Polizist sprach.  
  
„Du willst mir wirklich weiß machen,  
dass du die Rede nicht fertig hast?“  
  
„Ja, so ist es.“  
Sherlock schluckte sichtlich, während Greg näher trat.  
  
„Ich glaube dir nicht.  
Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut.  
Also, was willst du wirklich?“  
  
„Nichts, Graham.  
Ich benötige Hilfe.“  
  
Greg beschloss, nicht auf diesen Versuch einzugehen, ihm einzureden, dass er wieder einmal seinen Namen vergessen hatte. Das Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen sprach eine andere Sprache. Er vermochte ja kaum, den Älteren anzusehen, geschweige denn in dessen Augen. Das war alles andere als normal für Sherlock.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich,  
dass ich gerade dabei war,  
die durchtriebenste Bande ganz  
Englands zu verhaften?“  
  
„Hmm?“  
Sherlocks Stimme versagte, als er spürte, wie Greg immer näher an den Sessel trat. Es war, als wäre Sherlock nun die Beute, Greg die Raubkatze, die sich anschlich.  
  
„Ja, ich war dabei,  
die Familie Walters dingfest zu machen.“  
  
„Und?“  
Greg stand vor ihm, blickte auf Sherlock hinab. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dessen Ohr. Heißer waren die nächsten Worte, warm der Atem, der Sherlocks Hals streifte, ungeahnte Schauer durch seinen Körper rieseln ließ.  
  
„Ich bin das Gespött des Yards,  
wenn ich wieder auftauche.  
Da will ich wenigstens eine Wiedergutmachung.“  
  
„So?  
Was könnte das sein?“  
Sherlock sah hinauf in die braunen Augen, die ihn ungewollt in ihren Bann zogen.  
  
„ _Das hier…_ “  
Gregs Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
  
Er senkte seinen Kopf tiefer. Lippen trafen sich, Gregs Finger vergruben sich in schwarzen Locken, hinderten Sherlock an einem möglichen Rückzug. Dieser dachte nicht daran. Nichts, dass er in den vergangen Tagen ausprobiert hatte, war so gut gewesen wie _dieses Gefühl_ , das jetzt Greg in ihm auslöste.  
  
Seine Finger fanden Gregs Kragen, krallten sich in den Stoff, als Sherlock begann, den Druck seiner Lippen zu verstärken, den Kuss selbst zu vertiefen. Er wurde berauscht, sein Gehirn leer gefegt. Es zählte nur noch das Gefühl, das Greg verursachte, die Wärme, die seine Lippen versprachen.  
  
Der Lockenkopf seufzte leise auf, als er fühlte, wie Gregs Zunge zaghaft über seine Unterlippe streichelte, als wollte sie ihn nicht erschrecken. Sie teilte Sherlocks Mund weiter, bis sie Einlass fand, Empfindungen auslöste, die weit über alles bisherige hinaus gingen.  
  
Der Kuss vertiefte sich, wurde ein wenig leidenschaftlicher, als Greg sich vor Sherlock kniete, ihn aus dem Sessel zog, näher an seinen Körper heran. Nun lächelte der Polizist, als er spürte, wie Sherlock ein wenig aus sich heraus kam, vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, dort verharrte, während die andere das kurze Haar durchfuhr.  
  
Nur wiederwillig lösten sich beide schließlich. Sie sahen sich schwer atmend an, lächelten.  
  
„ _Das_ nenne ich einen Kuss, Sherlock.“  
„Greg, bitte….“  
  
Ehe der CD weitersprechen konnte, piepsten die Handys. Erschrocken fuhren sie aus einander, kramten in ihren Taschen, sahen auf ihre Smartphones.  
  
„Ich muss zu John,  
die Abschlussprobe geht in  
fünfzehn Minuten los.  
Das habe ich fast vergessen.“  
  
Greg schmunzelte darüber. Ein Sherlock, der etwas _vergaß_? Das machte ihn irgendwie sehr stolz.  
  
„Ich muss zum Yard,  
einem anderen zusehen,  
wie er den Ruhm bekommt.  
Aber, das war es wert.“  
  
„Greg, ich….“  
Der Ältere legte Sherlock einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
„Sag nichts.  
Ich will jetzt nichts von dir hören.  
Wir reden, wenn Zeit ist.“  
  
Sherlock nickte erleichtert, während sich Greg erhob und auf die Treppe zusteuerte.


	16. Der Baum {800 Worte}

Es war getan. Der Mordversuch war vereitelt, der Mörder abgeführt, das komponierte Stück gespielt. Sherlock hatte seinen Schwur geleistet, eine Deduktion zu viel preis gegeben. Nun stand er hier, auf der Tanzfläche vor John und Mary Watson, die ihn ansahen und es nicht glauben wollten.  
  
„Ich bin schwanger, _ich_ bin in Panik.“  
„Ihr seid doch schon die besten Eltern.“  
  
Beide sahen Sherlock verwundert an.  
  
„Mich braucht ihr ja nun nicht mehr,  
wo ein richtiges Baby unterwegs ist.“  
  
Der Lockenkopf entließ sie zu einem weiteren Tanz, denn zu dritt tanzen ging nun wirklich zu weit. Er war erleichtert. Dennoch, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Greg konnte er nicht entdecken, Janine war ebenfalls an den Mann gebracht, Mycroft zum ärgern nicht anwesend. Es blieb nur eins zu tun.  
  
Seinen Mantel anziehend, verließ Sherlock das Haus. Gerade, als er seinen Kragen hochschlug, hörte er leise Schritte. Der CD sah sich um. Hinter einem Baum kam der Mann hervor, der sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlagen ließ.  
  
„Du willst schon gehen, Sherlock?“  
„Ja, Greg.  
Ich weiß nicht,  
was ich hier noch wollen könnte…“  
  
„Wer verlässt schon vorzeitig eine Hochzeit?“, entkam dem anderen Mund.  
  
Sherlock lächelte. Der Muskel in Gregs Brust rannte schlagartig einen Marathon, als er sich langsam näherte. Er versuchte, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, wollte dem Jüngeren vor sich nicht alles von sich selbst durch einen geübten Blick preisgeben.  
  
„Was ist?“  
„Mrs. Hudson hat  
exakt die selben Worte  
erst heute morgen verwendet.“  
  
„Hat sie das?“  
Greg kam noch näher. Sherlock nickte.  
„Damit hat sie wohl recht.“  
  
„Greg, ich….  
ich weiß nicht,  
was ich dir sagen könnte.“  
  
„Wer sagt, dass ich reden will?“  
  
Bevor der Jüngere noch etwas erwidern konnte, legte Greg eine Hand auf dessen Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen Sherlocks Wange. Es war fast die Geste, die dieser an seiner Haustür vollführt hatte. Sie bewirkte, was der Polizist beabsichtigte. Sherlock lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein, öffnete seine Lippen leicht, entließ ein leises Keuchen.  
  
„Bitte, Greg….“  
  
Die Erwiderung darauf war wortlos. Greg lehnte sich vor, legte die freie Hand auf Sherlocks Hüfte, sah ihm noch einmal fest in die klaren, blauen Augen.  
  
Endlich legte er seine Lippen wieder auf die des anderen Mannes. Für beide lag mehr darin, als nur ein einfacher Kuss. Greg spürte, dass er gerade sein Herz verlor. Sherlock durchfluteten Gefühle, Bedürfnisse, Gedanken, die keine andere Berührung in seinem Leben auslösen konnte. Er wollte diesen Mann hier vor sich mit allem, was dieser zu geben hatte.  
  
Sherlock musste ihn erkunden, seine Finger über den begehrenswerten Körper gleiten lassen, ihn tiefer in diesen Kuss ziehen, Greg stöhnen und erzittern lassen. Aber er wollte nicht nur seine Gelüste befriedigen. Nein, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte der Schwarzhaarige, dass zuerst sein Gegenüber den Genuss erlebte, bevor er selbst zum ersehnten Ende kommen würde, denn _dass_ er zum Ende kommen wollte, mit Greg gemeinsam, stand für Sherlock in diesem Moment außer Frage.  
  
So war es nur logisch für ihn, den Kuss zu verstärken. Sherlock legte nun selbst seine Hände auf Greg. Er streichelte durch das kurze Haar, übte mehr Druck mit seinen Lippen aus. Sherlocks Zunge verließ seinen Mund, streichelte über Gregs Lippen, bis sie ihren Gegenpart fand und sich in ein Spiel verwickeln ließ.  
  
Beide keuchten leise in den Kuss, während Sherlock Greg an den Baum drückte. Er öffnete die Knöpfe des Jacketts, streichelte über Gregs Brust hin zu seinem Rücken. Der Stoff unter seinen Fingern knitterte, als Sherlock seinen Körper an den anderen Mann presste.  
  
Greg stöhnte auf, als er fühlen konnte, dass Sherlock ebenso begierig darauf war, wie er selbst. Ihre steifen Glieder rieben sich durch den Hosenstoff an einander. Es war eine köstliche Qual, die Sherlock mit seinen eindeutigen Bewegungen aufbaute, während sich nun Gregs Hände unter seinen Mantel stahlen, um dessen festen Hintern zu kneten, der sich ihm präsentierte. Als Sherlock von seinem Mund abließ, sich Gregs Hals widmete, riss dieser seine Augen auf.  
  
„Warte, Sherlock.“  
„Was?  
Ich dachte,  
du willst es auch.“  
  
Sherlock rieb sich noch einmal an Greg, was diesen verzweifelt aufkeuchen ließ.  
  
„Das tue ich, Sher.  
Aber hier ist es mir  
ein wenig zu öffentlich.“  
  
„Was schlägst du vor?“  
Während er diese Worte sprach, senkte Sherlock seinen Kopf wieder in die kleine Kuhle an Gregs Hals und saugte ein wenig an der zarten Haut.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!“  
„Sherlock reicht völlig“, amüsierte sich dieser.  
  
„Hör auf damit.  
Ich habe ein Zimmer.  
Wir sollten _dort_ weitermachen.“  
  
Sherlock sah in die Augen des Polizisten und erkannte die gleiche Lust darin glimmen, die ihn gerade durchfuhr wie heiße Lava. Energisch nickte er, drückte Greg noch einen Kuss auf.  
  
„Geh´ voran.“  
  
Greg zog Sherlock mit sich, bevor dieser es sich anders überlegen mochte. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, woher dessen plötzlich so verändertes Verhalten kam. Greg konnte nur hoffen, dass der Traum morgen nicht zerplatzte.


	17. Umstimmen {300 Worte}

Aufregung durchströmte Sherlock, als er sah, wie Greg ihn energisch an der Hand nahm und hinter sich herzog. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Kies, als sie sich wieder dem Haus zuwanden, das beide erst vor kurzer Zeit verlassen hatten.  
  
Eigentlich wollte der Polizist nur frische Luft schnappen, bevor er Sherlock suchen, mit ihm reden wollte. Dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm in die Arme lief, war nur ein glücklicher Zufall, den er nun nicht hinterfragte. Dazu war später noch immer genügend Zeit.  
  
Gerade, als sie in den Eingangsbereich kamen, hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
„Sherlock, was ist denn los?“  
Die Männer drehten sich zu der jungen Frau, die in der Tür stand. Sie redete schon weiter.  
  
„Ich wollte mit Ihnen tanzen,  
da Tom…… Oh…“  
Molly sah die verwirrten Haare, die Sherlock in die Stirn hingen. Gregs Blick sagte mehr, als tausend Worte. Betreten drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber“, flüsterte sie.  
  
„Molly…“, begann Greg.  
  
„Nein, lass sie.  
Ich rede morgen mit ihr.“  
  
„Aber….“  
Ein Kuss ließ Gregory Lestrade verstummen und den Wunsch, Molly alles zu erklären, verschwinden.  
  
„Gut.  
Aber denk´ nicht,  
ich lasse mich jetzt immer  
so leicht umstimmen“, raunte er atemlos.  
  
„Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen….“  
Zufrieden lächelnd folgte Sherlock Greg die Stufen hinauf.  
  
„Hast du Sherlock gesehen,  
mein Ehemann?  
Ich wollte mich noch einmal  
bei ihm bedanken.“  
  
John trat zu Mary, weg von der Stelle, von der aus er Molly, Greg und John gesehen hatte. Er lächelte ihr entgegen, küsste sie.  
  
„Ich denke,  
er hat gerade keine Zeit.“  
  
„Aber….“  
„Du weißt,  
was ich dir über ihn und Greg sagte?“  
  
„Ja, sicher.  
Es ist so schade,  
dass sie nicht zu einander finden.  
Du wolltest einen Plan entwerfen.“  
  
„Ich denke,  
das ist nicht mehr nötig.“  
  
John sah Mary vielsagend an, als er sie zurück zur Tanzfläche führte.


	18. Endlich {200 Worte}

Greg schob mit zitternden Finger die Karte in das Schloss, um die Tür endlich aufzubekommen. Sherlocks Nähe, der hinter ihm stand, seine Finger an Gregs Seite entlang wandern ließ, verwirrte ihn.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was mit dem sonst so unterkühlt wirkenden Mann geschehen war, denn der Sherlock, der hier stand, schien wie ausgewechselt. Der Polizist hoffte einfach, dass er der Grund dafür war. Dies erfreute ihn ungemein, obwohl es Greg auch ein wenig ängstigte.  
  
Was, wenn es nur eine Momentaufnahme war? Was, wenn Sherlock morgen wieder so war, wie immer? Greg verharrte in seiner Bewegung. Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, um Sherlock anzusehen, kam dieser näher heran.  
  
Er streichelte über Gregs Arme, hinab zu dessen Fingern. Zusammen öffneten sie endlich. Sherlock drängte seine Brust an Gregs Rücken, hauchte einen neuen, zarten Kuss auf dessen Nacken, während er ihn in das Zimmer schob.  
  
„Du machst mich verrückt, Greg.“  
  
„Du mich auch, Sher.“  
  
Der Ältere sah ihn an, als er sich drehte, Sherlock drehte, ihn an die Wand drückte. Er streifte ihm den Mantel ab, öffnete sein Jackett. Greg presste seine Lippen auf Sherlocks, während er seine Finger in dessen Haar vergrub.  
  
„Ich will dich endlich spüren“, flüsterte er an Sherlocks Mund.


	19. So viel {900 Worte}

Sherlock zog Greg fester an sich, küsste ihn erneut. Sie ließen ihre Hände über den Körper des Gegenübers gleiten, öffneten Knöpfe, ließen Kleidung fallen, fanden heiße Haut unter suchenden Fingern. Immer wieder keuchten sie auf, während Gregs Zunge sich in Sherlocks Mund stahl, um dessen Aroma zu kosten.  
  
Nach endlosen Minuten ließ Greg von Sherlocks Mund ab, während er endlich dessen Hemd von der haarlosen Brust abstreifte. Ehrfürchtig sah er auf den Körper vor sich, streichelte über die helle Haut, während er seine Lippen auf die empfindliche Stelle unter Sherlocks Ohr presste, dort leicht saugte. Als er bemerkte, dass der Lockenkopf aufstöhnte, intensivierte der Ältere seine Bemühungen.  
  
Er presste Sherlock fester an die Wand, sich selbst gegen ihn. Greg ließ den Jüngeren spüren, wie sehr ihn diese Küsse erregten, als er seine Härte durch den Stoff an Sherlocks Oberschenkel rieb. Dessen nicht minder steifes Glied rieb sich im Gegenzug an ihm, während Sherlock erneut laut aufstöhnte.  
  
Der Lockenkopf blieb selbst nicht untätig. Seine Hände befreiten Greg von dessen Hemd, massierten über die Muskeln an seinem Rücken hinab zum Po, kneteten diesen einige Zeit durch den Stoff, während er von seinen Gefühlen überflutet wurde. Schließlich fand er den Weg nach vorn, um Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss zu öffnen, seine Finger nun unter die Hose und Short zu schieben.  
  
Greg entkam ein heißerer Laut, als er Sherlocks Hände auf seiner nackten Haut fühlen konnte. Seine Eigenen begaben sich auf neue Erkundungen, während er wieder Sherlocks Lippen eroberte, sanft in dessen volle Unterlippe biss, sein Stöhnen trank, wie ein Verdurstender, der errettet wurde.  
  
Der Ältere öffnete ebenfalls Sherlocks Hose, schob sie ihm von den Beinen, während er begann, eine Spur aus Küssen über dessen Brust und Bauch zu ziehen. Jedes Keuchen, jedes hektische Atmen, dass er bemerkte, beflügelte Greg in seinem Tun, ließ ihn selbst härter werden, sein Verlangen nach diesem Mann hier vor ihm anwachsen.  
  
Endlich war Sherlock aus der Hose, kniete Greg vor ihm, sah ihn an, während er seine Finger am Rand der schwarzen, eng anliegenden, Boxer wandern ließ. Er leckte über seine Lippen. Dieser Anblick ließ Sherlock schlucken. Schließlich setzte Greg einen Kuss auf die gut sichtbare Wölbung unter dem Stoff.  
  
„Greg!“, stieß Sherlock heißer aus.  
„Was…?“  
  
„Ich will dich spüren,  
_egal wie_ , Sher.“  
  
„Aber… _aaaaahhh_ …“  
  
Sherlocks Kopf rammte die Wand, als er Gregs Zunge über seine Länge wandern fühlte. Obwohl noch der Stoff dazwischen war, war es fast zu viel, um es zu ertragen. Die Lust peitschte durch ihn hindurch, schien den Schwarzhaarigen von innen zu verbrennen. _Es war so viel und doch nicht genug. _  
__  
Schwer keuchend ließ er den kundigen Mann vor sich weitermachen.  
  
Dieser nahm Sherlocks Verhalten als Zuspruch und Einladung an, ihn endlich vom letzten Teil seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Er zog ein wenig am Stoff. Beinah sofort sprang Sherlocks Erregung hervor. Greg zog ihn aus, legte die Finger einer Hand an die Hüfte des Jüngeren, während er mit der anderen seine Erektion entlang zeichnete, sie schließlich umschloss und ein wenig pumpte.  
  
Sherlock war der Verzweiflung nah. Wenn Greg so weitermachte, dann würde er nicht mehr lang durchhalten. Zu intensiv war das, was er da fühlte. Normalerweise hielt er lang durch, aber hier, in den wunderbaren Händen dieses Mannes, schien es ihm unmöglich, seine Lust zu zügeln.  
  
Er riss seine Augen ungläubig auf, als er etwas Unerwartetes fühlte.  
  
Greg leckte mit seiner Zunge sanft über Sherlocks pralle Eichel, befeuchtete sie und ließ seinen heißen Atem darüber fließen. Gleichzeitig massierte er dessen Hoden, erfreute sich an der vom Haar befreiten Pracht, die sich ihm hier zeigte. Seine Zunge zeichnete nun Sherlocks Länge nach, befeuchtete sie.  
  
Endlich ließ er den Jüngeren in seinen Mund hinein, kostete die Tropfen, die sich gebildet hatten.  
  
„Ni…. nicht, Greg“, stöhnte Sherlock verzweifelt auf.  
„Wieso?“, raunte er an dessen Härte.  
  
„Kann mich…  
kaum… beherrschen“, hechelte der Jüngere.  
„Das musst du nicht.  
Ich weiß, dass du nichts hast.“  
  
Schon war der steife Penis erneut in Gregs Mund verschwunden, saugte er an dem festen Fleisch, nahm ihn so tief auf, wie er konnte. Sherlock ergab sich dieser Hitze, schob seine Hüfte ein wenig nach vorn.  
  
Er krampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten, öffnete sie wieder, ballte sie erneut, während Greg ihn ausgiebig erkundete, dabei seine Hoden massierte, hin und wieder um ihn herum kehlig stöhnte.  
  
Schließlich nahm der Ältere seine Hand dazu, um Sherlock komplett umschließen zu können, saugte stärker, setzte Zungenschläge auf die Spitze und den Schaft. Es war endgültig zu viel. Sherlock schob sich von der Wand weg, schrie auf.  
  
Er kam in heftigen Schüben. Greg nahm alles, was der Andere zu geben hatte, bereitwillig auf, schluckte dessen Beweis für seine Erlösung, ließ ihn die Kehle hinab rinnen, genoss jeden Tropfen.  
  
Erschöpft sank Sherlock die Wand hinab, in Gregs Umarmung. Er küsste ihn, schmeckte sich selbst auf dessen Lippen. Der Lockenkopf lächelte leicht.  
  
„ _Danke._  
_Das war unglaublich!_ “, flüsterte er.  
  
Dann legte er seinen Kopf an Gregs Schulter, verharrte so einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sein Blick suchte Gregs Augen, als er ernst wurde.  
  
„Woher wusstest du es?“  
„Was?“  
„Das ich nichts habe…“  
  
„Ich bin Polizist.  
Glaubst du ernsthaft,  
es ist ein großes Problem für mich,  
an _solche_ Informationen zu kommen?“, grinste er schief.  
  
Sherlock nickte verstehend, sah schuldbewusst an Greg hinab, zu dessen Härte.  
  
„Jetzt kümmern wir uns um dich…“  
  
„Ich bitte darum.“  
  
Lachend standen sie auf. Sherlock führte Greg nun an das Doppelbett, warf ihn hinein, ehe er hintererkletterte.


	20. Nicht genug {1100 Worte}

Greg sah den Mann über sich an und konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. In Sherlocks Blick sah er Lust, Leidenschaft, vielleicht auch Liebe? Der Polizist wagte es nicht zu hoffen, denn Sherlock und Liebe, das passte nicht zusammen. Das war wie Eis auf einem Vulkan oder Feuer unter Wasser. Es war nicht möglich.  
  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, wurde er abgelenkt. Sherlock küsste sanft seinen Hals, zog mit seiner Zunge heiße Zeichen über die Haut des Älteren. Er küsste sich an dessen Schlüsselbein entlang, biss in die kleine Kuhle, als er am Ende anlangte. Greg stöhnte auf, umfasste Sherlock und zog ihn näher.  
  
Die Härte des Älteren presste sich zwischen ihre Leiber. Sherlock lächelte, als er sie fühlte. Er begann mit seinen Fingern wieder sacht an Gregs Seite hinab zu wandern, dann wieder hinauf, während er seine Lippen über einer Brustwarze schloss, an ihr saugte und knabberte.  
  
Während er Greg reizte, wurde auch ihm wieder warm. Dies heiße Haut, der wunderbare Duft dieses Mannes, der ihm in die Nase stieg und das Gefühl, dass es mehr bedeuten konnte, waren genug, um den Lockenkopf wieder in Erregung zu versetzten.  
  
Sein eigenes Glied begann erneut, sich aufzurichten, während er seine Lippen über die angedeuteten Muskeln an Gregs Bauch wandern ließ, ihre Hügel und Täler mit seiner Zunge nachzeichnete, den Mann unter sich keuchen und stöhnen hörte. Er spornte Sherlock immer weiter an.  
  
Greg wand sich unter den Berührungen, vergrub seine Finger in den schwarzen Locken, während sich Sherlocks Kopf immer tiefer hinab begab. Er stöhnte auf, als er nun in den Genuss kam, den Mund des Jüngeren an seinem harten Fleisch zu spüren.  
  
„ _Sherlock!_ “  
  
Er schmunzelte, als er hörte, wie Gregory Lestrade, der abgebrühte DI, seinen Namen halb schrie, halb keuchte, als er seine Zunge auf dessen erhitzte Eichel schnellen ließ. Er wiederholte es einige Male, während Sherlock seine Hand um Gregs Glied schloss, es pumpte, bis Greg glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
Als Sherlock merkte, wie sich sein Partner immer mehr verkrampfte, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne, hob seinen Kopf. Der Ältere sah ihn frustriert an, als sich der Blick aus diesen eisblauen Augen in ihn bohrte, Sherlocks Gesicht sich seinem näherte und er ihn innig küsste.  
  
Dabei bemerkte Greg, dass Sherlock wieder hart war. Er streichelte über dessen Rücken, knetete seinen Hintern, bevor er seine Hände an Sherlocks Wangen legte, als dieser den Kuss unterbrach. Hingebungsvoll saugte Greg an den dargebotenen Fingern, während sich der Lockenkopf über der anderen Brustwarze senkte, ihr nun die berechtigte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
  
Greg stöhnte ungehalten. Sherlocks Kopf hatte seinen Weg wieder nach Süden gefunden, nahm den Älteren nun in seinen Mund auf. Dieser stellte seine Beine auf, gewährte Sherlock genügend Platz dazwischen. Er begann, Gregs Eingang mit den angefeuchteten Fingern zu massieren, bis er bemerkte, dass der Muskel weich und nachgiebig wurde.  
  
Dann schob er vorsichtig einen Finger in den Polizisten, während er seine Härte leidenschaftlich mit Mund und Zunge bearbeitete. Er merkte, dass Greg bemerkenswert entspannt war. Schnell konnte er einen zweiten und dritten Finger dazu nehmen, fand den Punkt, der Greg heißer schreien ließ. Er drückte immer wieder dagegen, bis sich die Hüfte des Älteren vom Bett hob, er haltlos in den heißen Mund stieß.  
  
„Warte, Sher….“  
  
Irritiert sah der Lockenkopf nach oben. Greg hatte farbige Wangen, lustverschleierte Augen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Sherlock fand den Anblick unbeschreiblich. Er bemerkte, wie sich der Ältere ein wenig wand, in der Schublade neben dem Bett kramte und ihm dann etwas hinhielt.  
  
„Wie ich sehe,  
bist du bestens vorbereitet….“  
  
„Ich habe gehofft,  
dass wir hier landen.  
Es war wohl nicht umsonst….“  
  
Schnell riss Sherlock das Kondom auf, verteilte Gleitgel auf seiner Härte, positionierte sich. Er drückte Greg wieder einen Kuss auf die wunderbar geröteten Lippen, während er sich langsam in den willigen Körper schob, trank nun selbst die Laute, die Greg ausstieß, begierig.  
  
Als er sich vollkommen in ihm versenkt hatte, keuchten beide, fühlten die unglaubliche Hitze, die sich in ihnen ausbreitete. Sie sahen sich an, Sherlock verwob ihre Finger mit einander, legte sie über Gregs Kopf, als er sich ein wenig aus ihm herauszog, um sich wieder langsam in ihm zu vergraben.  
  
Der Jüngere stieß in langen, langsamen Bewegungen in diesen wunderbaren, heißen Körper, der ihn so bereitwillig aufnahm. Es raubte ihm den Verstand, die Küsse, die sie tauschten, machten ihn atemlos und die Empfindungen, die Sherlock durchpeitschten, waren zu groß, um sie zu beschreiben.  
  
Er hatte Angst, dass er sich selbst vollkommen verlor. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als Greg weiter langsam zu lieben, denn das war es, was er tat. Er fickte nicht einfach, nein, er liebte diesen Körper voller Hingabe, liebte diesen Mann, der so offen vor ihm lag, ihm alles gab und nichts zurück verlangte. Sherlock wusste es. Er war schon verloren!  
  
„Sher….  
Ich… aaaaahhh,  
bitte, _bitte_ …  
Nimm mich fester…“, keuchte der Ältere.  
  
Greg flehte um seine Erlösung. Er bettelte darum, dass sie ein Ende fanden, obwohl er eigentlich nicht wollte, dass sie jemals mit diesem Liebesspiel aufhörten. Doch der köstliche Druck, den Sherlock erzeugte, wenn er sich in ihn drängte, die Reibung, der sein Glied zwischen ihren Leibern ausgeliefert war und diese heißen Küsse, die Sherlock ihm immer wieder gab, waren mehr, als er auf Dauer ertragen konnte.  
  
Sherlock erhörte ihn endlich. Er beschleunigte seine Stöße, erhöhte den Rhythmus nun stetig. Außerdem pumpte er im Gleichklang mit seinen Bewegungen auch Gregs Härte, bis er spürte und sah, wie Greg kam.  
  
Der Ältere stöhnte anhaltend, verteilte sein Erbe über Sherlocks Hand, seinen Bauch. Der Lockenkopf war hingerissen von diesem Anblick. Er stieß noch drei mal in den Mann unter sich, bis auch er sich ein weiteres Mal ergoss, erneut in Greg.  
  
Erschöpft sahen sie sich an, lächelten und küssten sich noch ein letztes Mal, bevor Sherlock sich zurück zog. Greg vermisste dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit sofort, als der Andere aufstand und im Bad verschwand. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Es war nicht der erste Sex, den er hatte. Aber das war Sherlock, der, von dem er es niemals erwartet hätte.  
  
Bevor der DI in Zweifeln versinken konnte, kam Sherlock zurück, säuberte ihn und legte sich wieder zu ihm in das große Bett. Er zog eine Decke über sie, drückte seine Brust an Gregs Rücken, legte ihm einen Arm über den Bauch.  
  
Sherlock drängte sich nah an ihn, als habe er Angst, ihn loslassen zu müssen, während er Greg einen letzten, zarten Kuss in den Nacken hauchte. Bald merkte Greg, dass der Mann, den er so sehr begehrte, eingeschlafen war.  
  
Greg lag noch eine Weile wach, grübelte, bis er einschlief.  
  
_`Ich liebe ihn. Verdammt!´_


	21. Danach {200 Worte}

Sherlock erwachte mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl. Er lag in der Umarmung eines anderen Mannes, fühlte sich … geborgen und _sicher_. Sherlock lag mit seinem Kopf auf Gregs Oberkörper. Dieser hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt. Es war … _einfach schön_.  
  
Dennoch quälte ihn noch etwas anderes. Er hatte heue Hunger.  
  
Also schlängelte sich Sherlock aus dem Bett, zog sich notdürftig an, trat auf den Flur vor Gregs Zimmer. Dort bemerkte er eine weitere Person. Janine, die aus ihrem eigenen Raum trat, dabei telefonierte. Sie lächelten sich wissend an.  
  
„Nein, Mr. Magnussen, ich….“  
  
Mehr konnte er nicht verstehen. Sherlock suchte dich Küche, fand nur John, der ein Tablett balancierte.  
  
„Mary hat Hunger“, erklärte er.  
Sherlock nickte, sah auf die Teller, nahm ein Brötchen.  
  
„Es freut mich für dich und Greg.  
Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Der Lockenkopf sah in den Frühstücksraum, fand Tee und Kaffee. Sherlock nahm selbst ein Tablett, schaffte es die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Er öffnete leise die Tür, stellte das Tablett neben das Bett, setzte sich. Er küsste Greg sanft, lächelte, als dieser ihn verschlafenen anschaute.  
  
„Kaffee oder Tee?“  
„Morgens Kaffee, bitte“, kam es leise.  
  
Sherlock gab dem Älteren eine Tasse, sah ihn dann ernst an.  
  
„Greg, wir müssen reden….“


	22. Was? {200 Worte}

„Was geht in dir vor?“, fauchte Greg, während Sherlock aus dem Zimmer stürmte.  
  
„Was in _mir_ vorgeht?  
_Du_ hast mich doch in dein Zimmer geholt.“  
  
„Ja, weil ich…“  
Greg brach ab. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
„Weil du _was_?  
Du wolltest das, was _alle_ wollen!“  
Sherlocks Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
„Und das wäre?“  
Der DI sah den Lockenkopf entsetzt an.  
  
„Den großen Sherlock Holmes besitzen.  
Den Eisblock schmelzen und in dein Bett zerren.  
Dabei dachte ich, _du_ wärst anders!“  
  
Sherlock floss eine Träne die Wange hinab, als er auf die Treppe zustolperte, dabei fast Janine umrannte, die aufgrund der Lautstärke alles mithören konnte. Er sah sich noch einmal um, Verzweiflung im Blick.  
  
„Wieso muss es _immer_ so enden?  
Wieso bin ich für alle nur ein Objekt?  
Wieso sieht niemand, wie es _wirklich_ um mich steht?“  
  
Er hastete zur Tür hinaus. Greg seufzte.  
  
„Sie sind unmöglich!  
Sherlock ist so liebenswert….“, keifte Janine.  
  
Schon war sie wieder die Treppe hinab, ebenfalls hinaus. Sie fand den Lockenkopf schniefend auf einer Parkbank sitzen. Leise setzte sie sich daneben, umarmte ihn.  
  
„Ich… ich….“  
Sherlocks Stimme war nur ein undeutliches Flüstern.  
  
„Schhh, es ist schon gut Sherlock.  
Du hast etwas besseres verdient, oder jemanden….“


	23. Nun sag schon {300 Worte}

John wurden von dem Streit seiner Freunde angelockt. Er sah noch, wie sich die Tür hinter der Brautjungfer schloss, als er bei Greg ankam.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?“  
  
„Sherlock.  
_Das_ ist passiert.“  
  
Greg wollte ihn stehen lassen, doch John kam hinterher.  
  
„Nun sag schon.“  
  
Der Polizist wankte von einem Bein aufs andere. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.  
  
„Er hat mich geweckt,  
mir Kaffee ans Bett gebracht.  
Es war richtig schön.  
Dann meinte er,  
wir müssen reden.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Er fragte,  
wieso ich mit ihm....  
Du weißt schon....“  
  
„Hmmm….“  
John wirkte so, als wüsste er bereits, worauf das hinaus laufen würde.  
  
„Ich sagte,  
dass ich mit ihm schlafen wollte,  
weil er eben _er_ ist, Sherlock Holmes.  
Dann meinte ich noch,  
dass ich erstaunt wäre,  
weil er im Bett so abgehen würde.  
Ich meinte das nett,  
aber es war wohl die falsche Wortwahl….“  
  
„ _Nett?_  
Du meintest das _nett_?  
Ehrlich, Greg,  
für einen Polizisten  
bist du erstaunlich bescheuert.  
Herrgott, das ist _Sherlock_ ,  
von dem wir hier reden.

  
_Natürlich_ bekommt  
_er_ das in den falschen Hals.  
Da öffnet er sich und  
dann sagst du so etwas zu ihm.  
Da _muss_ Sherlock sich doch benutzt vorkommen!“  
  
John rieb sich über die Augen. Als er sah, wie betreten Greg nun war, er hatte plötzlich das Bild eines nassen Pudels vor seinem inneren Auge, wollte John helfen.  
  
„Ich gehe und rede mit ihm.  
Aber ich warne dich.  
Noch einmal so etwas und  
das war es dann.  
_Ich habe auch eine Waffe …_“  
  
Greg sah John hinterher, als dieser nun auch noch hinaus ging. Einige Minuten später kam er wieder. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, das sah Greg sofort.  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr da.  
Ich konnte ihn nirgends finden  
und auf SMS reagiert er nicht.“  
  
„Scheiße!“  
  
Greg hieb die Faust in die Wand, bevor er in sein Zimmer verschwand.


	24. Ein Monat {200 Worte}

John suchte Sherlock noch eine Weile. Er konnte ihn nicht finden. Mary sprach mit ihrem Ehemann, verdeutlichte, dass er sicher Zeit bräuchte. John nickte und zog mit ihr in die Vorstadt.  
  
Es verging ein Monat. Ein Monat, in dem er die scheinbare Idylle lebte, den Rasen mähte, seine Frau liebte, immer wieder an Sherlock dachte, was er gerade tat, wo er gerade war, wieso sich sein bester Freund nicht meldete, wieso sich aber auch Greg nicht meldete.  
  
Dann klingelte früh morgens die Nachbarin an ihrer Tür, war aufgelöst und bat ihn, ihren Sohn zu suchen.  
  
John rannte los, als Retter in Turnschuhen, seine schwangere Frau im Auto neben sich. Er fand ihn, Isaac Whitney, den Nachbarssohn.  
  
Doch auf der Matratze daneben lag er, sein bester Freund, Sherlock Holmes, und sah aus, als hätte er sich _mehr_ einverleibt als Fish´n´Chips.  
  
„ _Du bist wieder drauf?_ “  
„Das ist für einen Fall!“  
  
„Liegt es daran,  
was Greg sagte?  
Er meinte es nicht so.  
Wieso bist du verschwunden?“  
  
„ _Es ist für einen Fall_ , John!“  
  
Beide Männer stiegen in den Wagen. Mary sah beide an.  
  
„Ich rufe Molly Hooper an. Wir fahren zum Barts...“  
„Wieso, John?“  
  
„ _Weil Sherlock Holmes in einen Becher pinkeln muss._ “


	25. Clean? {200 Worte}

„Und? Ist er clean?“  
  
John sah äußerst genervt aus, als er Molly nach den Ergebnissen fragte.  
  
„Ja, clean.“  
  
Die junge Frau stellte sich vor ihn, schlug ihm drei mal hart ins Gesicht und beschimpfte Sherlock heftig. Alle anderen im Raum stimmten ihr innerlich zu.  
  
Im Taxi versuchte John erneut, Sherlock ins Gewissen zu reden. Der Erfolg blieb aus. Er beharrte darauf, dass es für einen Fall wäre.  
  
Selbst Mycroft tischte er das auf. Sichtlich genervt rannte der Lockenkopf die Treppe hinauf, als er Anderson dort oben hörte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Gregory nicht neben dem Tatortsicherer stehen würde.  
  
_`Glück gehabt._  
_Wenn Greg hier wäre, dann….´_  
  
Genervt legte sich Sherlock in seinen Sessel. John nervte, Anderson nervte, Mycroft nervte ganz besonders!  
  
„Welcher Fall könnte so etwas rechtfertigen?“, hakte Mycroft nach.  
„Magnussen!  
Charles Augustus Magnussen!“  
  
Mycroft verlor alle Farbe aus seinem schon blassen Gesicht. Er drohte Anderson und dem Fanclub….  
  
„Nicht antworten.  
Nur verängstigt kucken  
und leine ziehen!“  
  
Schließlich warf Sherlock auch seinen großen Bruder aus der Wohnung. Erst jetzt gönnte er sich eine Unterhaltung mit John, um ihn zu werben. Sherlock verschwand in seinem Bad. John wollte in seinem Schlafzimmer nachsehen, was dort war.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, heraus kam…. Janine.


	26. Ja / Nein {300 Worte}

Janine war gegangen, Sherlock versuchte John ins Boot zu holen. John aber interessierten andere Dinge gerade brennender.  
  
„Janine, _hier_ ,  
in deiner Wohnung?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„In deinem  
Schlafzimmer?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Du führst also  
eine Beziehung?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und du hast es  
nicht für nötig gehalten,  
mir _das_ zu sagen?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„ _Was ist mit Greg?_ “  
  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
  
„Er leidet wie ein Hund!“  
  
„ _Sicher?_  
Erinnere dich an  
seine Worte.  
Er hatte, was er wollte.  
Mich in seinem Bett.“  
  
Sherlocks Stimme hob sich wütend an, als er das aussprach. John tat es leid, dass er seinen Freund daran erinnerte. Dennoch musste er es.  
  
„Nun… ja, ich denke.“  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, John?  
Hat er es dir gesagt?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Hat er es dir _geschrieben_?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Sagt es seine Körpersprache?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Hast du ihn _überhaupt_ gesehen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Oder anderen Kontakt gehabt?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Siehst du, John?  
Es geht ihm gut.“  
  
„Nein.  
Das sind _keine_  
Hinweise darauf,  
dass es ihm gut geht.  
  
Weißt du, Menschen,  
also _normale_ Menschen,  
ziehen sich zurück,  
wenn sie traurig sind.  
Sie stürzen sich nicht gleich  
in neue Beziehungen.“  
  
Sherlock sah auf, als er Johns Worte hörte. Der Kleinere war aufgebracht. Aber wieso war er das? Freute er sich nicht für Sherlock? Nun musste Sherlock Janine verteidigen. Solche Dinge erwartete man von einem liebenden Freund, oder?  
  
„Janine war da,  
als es mir schlecht ging.  
Du warst mit Mary beschäftigt.“  
  
„Sonst wäre jetzt wohl _ich_  
aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen?  
So einfach ist das nicht, Sherlock!“  
  
„Doch, _das ist es_.  
Janine war da, du nicht.  
Greg war ein….“  
  
„Ein _was_ , Sherlock?“  
  
„Ein Arsch!“  
  
„Er hat nur Worte benutzt,  
die nicht unbedingt  
die Feinfühligsten waren.  
Aber er meinte es nicht so.  
Wenn du gesehen hättest…“  
  
„Nein, John.  
Ich will das nicht hören.  
Ich muss los.  
Ich schreibe dir eine SMS,  
wann und wo heute Abend.  
_Sei pünktlich!_ “


	27. Nach der Arbeit? {200 Worte}

Sherlock saß im Taxi. Er war genervt. Mary und er waren sich sicher, dass John sieben Pfund zugenommen hatte. Allerdings wollte _der_ es nicht sehen.  
  
Nun aber konzentrierte Sherlock sich auf etwas anderes. Der Lockenkopf zückte sein Handy. Er musste seine Gedanken los werden, die John betrafen.  
  
Schnell begann er zu tippen. Die Antwort ließ nicht lang auf sich warten. Es freute ihn, dass die Nachrichten so schnell ausgetauscht wurden, versetzte ihm ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
  
  
>John ist sauer auf mich.<  
  
>Wieso sollte er das?<  
  
>Weil ich ihm Informationen vorenthalten habe.<  
  
>Es ging nicht anders. ….  
Er wird es verstehen.  
Wie geht es dir?<  
  
>Könnte besser sein.  
Es ist schwierig.<  
  
>Wieso?<  
  
>Ich hatte es mir nicht … _so_ … vorgestellt. <  
  
>Verstehe ich…  
Und nun?<  
  
>Kann ich dich sehen? ……  
_Bitte_ ….<  
  
>Der große Sherlock Holmes _bittet_ um etwas? <  
  
>Ja, sonst werde ich verrückt.<  
  
>Du weißt, dass ich arbeiten muss.<  
  
>Ja, ich auch.  
Aber… es muss sein.<  
  
>Ich kann nicht…<  
  
> _Ich vermisse dich._ <  
  
>……<  
  
>Was?<  
  
>Nichts. Ich war nur irritiert.  
_Du_ vermisst jemanden? <  
  
>Lachst du jetzt?<  
  
>Nein! Ich freue mich...  
Ich vermisse dich auch….<  
  
>Also?  
Kann ich dich sehen?<  
  
>Das geht jetzt nicht.<  
  
>Nach deiner Arbeit?<  
  
>Ja, sicher.<  
  
Lächelnd steckte Sherlock sein Smartphone wieder weg. Er ging einkaufen.


	28. Das Büro {300 Worte}

Sichtlich gut gelaunt wartete Sherlock auf John. Er war froh, dass sein ehemaliger Mitbewohner niemals so gut im deduzieren geworden war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Denn dann wäre er jetzt in Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Sicher würde der Doktor ihn dann von seinem Vorhaben abhalten wollen. So aber kamen sie in das Gebäude und bis an den persönlichen Fahrstuhl von Magnussen heran, ohne, dass er etwas ahnte.  
  
Sherlock zog die gestohlene, mittlerweile entwertete, Karte über den Scanner. John sah in verwirrt an.  
  
„Du siehst nicht gerade  
so aus wie Magnussen.“  
  
„Das ist gerade  
ein erheblicher Vorteil.“  
  
Aus der Gegensprechanlage drang es ungläubig.  
  
„Sherlock, was machst du hier?“  
  
„Warte, ist das…“, wollte John aufbegehren.  
  
Sherlock hielt ihn auf.  
  
„Hy Janine“, säuselte er.  
  
John sah nun entsetzt aus. Es konnte kaum schlimmer werden.  
  
„Lass mich zu dir rauf, bitte.“  
  
„Ich darf nicht, Sherlock.  
Das weißt du doch.“  
  
„Nicht,  
lass mich das nicht hier tun,  
vor allen Leuten.“  
  
Doch, es _konnte_ schlimmer kommen. Sehr viel schlimmer sogar!  
Sherlock zückte einen Verlobungsring und hielt ihn vor die Kamera.  
Natürlich ließ sie Janine nun in den Fahrstuhl. Sein Freund war kurz vorm Durchdrehen.  
  
„Du hast dich mit Janine _verlobt_ ,  
um in Magnussens Büro zu kommen?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Aber,  
_sie liebt dich_!“  
  
„So lange es Menschen gibt,  
so lange gibt es auch  
menschliches Versagen!“  
  
Oben angekommen lag Janine auf dem Boden.  
  
„Sie ist in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Herrgott, machen die das wirklich?“  
  
Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Nicht weit entfernt lag ein Wachmann, um den sich keiner mehr kümmern musste.  
  
John beschäftigte sich mit der verletzten Frau, während Sherlock den Raum überprüfte. Er bemerkte Parfüm, dass er bisher nur an zwei Frauen wahrgenommen hatte. Schnell war er in Magnussens Schlafzimmer angekommen, wollte Lady Smallwood zur Rede stellen.  
  
Doch es war eine andere Person. Es war Mary. Und.sie. _schoss_!


	29. Morphin {400 Worte}

Sherlock war gefangen zwischen Schmerz, Morphin und seiner Sucht. Er schwebte zwischen Leben und Tot. Er nahm kaum etwas wahr, alles war im Nebel. Nur Mary, die zu ihm kam, mehr bestimmte, als ihn anflehte, es John nicht zu sagen.  
  
Aber, da war noch viel mehr. Sherlock lag in diesem Bett. Er wollte leben, wollte die Person wiedersehen, die sein Herz berührt hatte, wie keine sonst, nicht seine Eltern, _nicht John_.  
  
Er bemerkte, wie wieder jemand neben ihm stand. Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf seine, schlossen sich Finger darum und hielten sie fest. Ein paar Lippen legte sich auf seine, für einen flüchtigen Kuss, damit niemand es bemerken konnte.  
  
Dicht neben seinem Ohr wurden leise Worte geflüstert.  
  
„ __Du solltest dich nicht  
anschießen lassen, du Idiot!  
Wenn du doch noch stirbst,  
dann Gnade dir Gott!  
Komm zu mir zurück!“  
  
Sherlock brachte nur ein einziges, gehauchtes Wort zustande.  
  
„ _Ja_ …“  
  
Noch einmal fühlte er diese wunderbaren Lippen, diesmal auf seiner Stirn. Sofort waren sie wieder weg, der Kontakt abgebrochen. Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet.  
  
„Du hier?  
_Das_ hatte ich jetzt  
nicht erwartet.“  
  
Man _hörte_ förmlich, wie sich John den Kopf zerbrach.  
  
„Ja.  
Bei allem,  
was zwischen uns  
passiert ist,  
will ich trotzdem nicht,  
dass er stirbt.“  
  
„Das verstehe ich.“  
  
„Sag ihm nicht,  
dass ich hier war.  
Ich will nicht,  
dass er es falsch auffasst.“  
  
„Hmmm, ja.  
Ich werde nichts sagen.  
Kommst du wieder?“  
  
„Ich denke schon….“  
  
  
  
Sherlock driftete wieder in den Morphinrausch ab. Erst, als der Schmerz ihn wieder zurück holte, wurde ihm bewusst, wo er war. Jemand hielt Boulevardzeitungen vor seine Nase. Es war Janine.  
  
„Ich kauf´ mir ein Cottage!  
Nichts kommt so gut,  
wie Rache mit Profit.“  
  
„Du hast die Story  
doch nicht Magnussen  
verkauft, oder?  
  
„Nein, der Konkurrenz.“  
  
Janine musterte den Angeschossenen.  
  
„Sherlock Holmes,  
du bist ein  
hinterhältiger,  
herzloser,  
manipulativer  
Mistkerl!“  
  
„Und du, wie sich zeigt,  
eine habgierige,  
opportunistische,  
Publicity hungrige  
Boulevardblatt _hure_.“  
  
„Dann sind wir quitt?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
  
Sherlocks Schmerz wurde mehr, denn Janine hatte am Morphin gedreht. Sie sah ihn an, fragte sich nun, wie viel von dem, was er ihr gesagt hatte, _überhaupt_ stimmte. Schließlich kam sie zu einem Schluss, der sie zutiefst erschütterte.  
  
„Wenn du sagtest,  
dass du mich liebst,  
dann war das nicht einmal  
vollkommen gelogen.  
Die Gefühle _sind_ echt.“  
  
„Ja, Janine.  
Sie sind echt.“  
  
„Aber sie gehören nicht mir.“  
  
„Nein, das tun sie nicht.“  
  
„Wem gehören sie?“  
  
„Das werde ich  
_dir_ nicht verraten.“


	30. Whiskey {500 Worte}

„Oh, er steht noch  
unter Schock.  
Du wirst nicht viel  
aus ihm heraus bekommen.  
Außerdem darfst du  
das Handy hier  
nicht benutzen, Greg.“  
  
„Oh, nein,  
das wollte ich gar nicht.  
Ich will ein Video drehen.“  
  
„ _Ehrlich_ , Greg?“  
„Ja, ehrlich.“  
  
_`Was für ein Glück,_ __  
_dass er nicht weiß, wozu.´_  
  
John stieß die Tür auf. Beide starrten entsetzt in das Zimmer. Sherlock war weg, das Fenster auf.  
  
„Wo ist er hin?“  
„Woher soll _ ich _das wissen?  
Finde mal Sherlock in London.“  
  
  
  
Die Jagd nach Sherlock Holmes begann. Niemand fand ihn, keiner wusste, wo er sein könnte.  
  
„Hinter dem Zifferblatt  
von Big Ben“, erklärte Mrs. Hudson.  
  
„Da hat er sich sicher  
einen Scherz erlaubt.“  
  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht.“  
  
  
  
Greg seufzte. Wenn Sherlock nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann fand man ihn einfach nicht. Er stand in seinem Wohnzimmer, grübelte darüber nach. Gerade hatte er sich einen Single Malt Scotch Whisky eingeschenkt, nippte daran. Er hörte ein Geräusch, lauschte angestrengt.  
  
Da war es wieder. Sofort war Greg, ganz der Polizist, in Alarmbereitschaft. Er ging dem nach, oder wollte es, als es an seiner Haustür klingelte. Sichtlich genervt griff er nach dem Türknauf, riss sie auf.  
  
„Was ist….“  
Weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Ein warmes, weiches, vertrautes Paar Lippen legte sich auf seine. Er wurde nach innen geschoben, die Haustür mit einem Tritt geschlossen und Greg stand an der Wand.  
  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, bevor er sich in diesen Kuss fallen ließ, seine Arme um den vertrauten Körper schlang und ihn ein wenig näher zog. All seine Angst war beinah verflogen.  
  
Nach endlosen Augenblicken, in denen er spürte, wie die Zunge seines Gegenübers über seine eigenen Lippen glitt und dann sein Aroma aufnahm, lösten sie sich wieder.  
  
„ _Du elender Idiot!_ “, fuhr er hoch.  
  
„Du schmeckst nach Whisky.“  
  
_Das_ brachte Greg aus der Fassung.  
  
„Ja, ich habe mir  
einen Schluck meiner  
Lieblingsmarke gegönnt.  
Aber…“  
  
„Es ist ein Single Malt Whisky  
aus Schottland.“  
  
„Ja, ja, aber…“  
  
„Marke Glen… Grant.  
Jetzt weiß ich,  
wie ich _ dich _von nun an  
nennen werde, _Grant_.“  
  
Dieser göttliche Mund lächelte, dass es Gregorys Knie weich werden ließ. Dennoch war er sauer.  
  
„Weißt du,  
wie viele Menschen  
sich um dich sorgen?  
Du verschwindest einfach,  
nur, um dann _hier_  
aufzutauchen?“  
  
„Ich habe dich vermisst.“  
„Nein,  
damit wirst du jetzt  
nicht durchkommen!“  
  
„Bitte, Greg, nicht….  
Ich will mich nicht mit  
dir streiten,  
nicht jetzt.…“  
  
„Du weißt aber,  
dass ich nicht ignorieren  
kann, was du getan hast.“  
  
„Ja, aber es _musste_ sein.  
Ich habe das getan,  
um John zu schützen,  
dich zu schützen…“  
  
„Das weiß ich.  
Ich habe mir trotzdem  
Sorgen gemacht.  
Was denkst du, wie _ich_  
mich gefühlt habe,  
als ich hörte,  
du wurdest angeschossen  
und stirbst vielleicht.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.  
Bitte…“  
  
Eisblaue Augen musterten Greg, baten ihn um einen Augenblick der Ruhe. Der Polizist seufzte ergeben auf. Er gab sich geschlagen.  
  
„Ja, ist schon gut.  
Ich bin froh,  
dass du da bist.“  
  
Greg stahl sich noch einen liebevollen Kuss.  
  
„Danke, _Grant_ …“  
  
„Du solltest dich  
dringend setzen.  
Immerhin hast du  
eine Schusswunde, _Sher_.“


	31. Wissen {1700 Worte}

Greg stütze Sherlock, als dieser ihn wieder freigab. Er setzte den CD in einen bequemen Sessel, Tee auf und sich schließlich in das Polstermöbel gegenüber. Er nahm noch einen Schluck seines Glen Grant, während er mit seiner freien Hand Kontakt zu Sherlocks Fingern suchte.  
  
Der Lockenkopf lächelte blass, erwiderte die Berührung aber nur zu gern. Er verwob seine Finger mit Gregs und legte seinen Kopf ab. Erst jetzt gestattete er sich etwas Ruhe. Sherlock fühlte sich sicher.  
  
„Ich sollte den  
Notarzt rufen.  
Du gehörst in ein  
Krankenhausbett und nicht  
in meinen Sessel.“  
  
„In ein _Bett_ gehöre ich,  
aber deines wäre mir lieber…“  
  
„Lass das!  
Es ist nicht witzig,  
dass du einfach so  
verschwunden bist.  
Alle Welt sucht dich.“  
  
„Verzeih´ mir, Grant.“  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick, in dem Greg Sherlock aufmerksam musterte. Schließlich seufzte er.  
  
„Du wusstest es, oder?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Verkauf mich nicht  
für dumm, Sher!  
Du wusstest, dass  
an dem Abend _irgendetwas_  
geschehen wird.“  
  
Sherlock musterte Greg aus seinen klaren Augen. Er nickte unmerklich.  
  
„Jetzt verstehe ich es!“  
  
Auf Greg stürmten die Erinnerungen ein…  
  
  
  
_> Ich vermisse dich.<_  
__  
_Greg hatte dümmlich gegrinst, als er diese Nachricht erhielt. Donovan und Anderson bemerkten es, sagten jedoch keinen Ton. Sie freuten sich für ihren Chef, hofften sicher, dass er eine neue Frau gefunden hatte. Auch zu ihnen war das Fiasko mit Sherlock durchgedrungen. Polizisten tratschten zu viel. Aber sie hatten ja keine Ahnung…._  
__  
_Daran, dass Sherlock sofort nachfragte, als Greg nicht gleich darauf antwortete, merkte der DI, wie wichtig dem Lockenkopf diese Zeilen waren und wie tief sie wirklich blicken ließen._  
__  
_Schließlich beeilte er sich mit dem Papierkram, den die letzte Leiche verursacht hatte, und fuhr schnell zu seinem Haus. Er schloss die Tür auf, wollte sich noch einen Kaffee gönnen, bevor der CD bei ihm sein würde._  
__  
_In Gregs Küche wartete er schon, saß auf einem Stuhl, sah ihn sehnsüchtig an…_  
__  
_„Du hast die Hintertür genommen?“_  
__  
_„Ja, es soll mich niemand sehen,_  
_wie ich zu dir komme._  
_Janine darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen…“_  
__  
_„Ich verstehe._  
_Aber es ist schwer,_  
_auch, wenn ich weiß,_  
_wie man Gefühle überspielt, Sher.“_  
__  
_„Es tut mir leid._  
_Bald ist alles vorbei.“_  
__  
_Sherlock_ entschuldigte _sich bei ihm. Wie kam er nur zu_ dieser _Ehre? Nun stand der Jüngere auf. Greg bemerkte, dass er schon seinen Mantel und sein Jackett ausgezogen hatte. Das weiße Hemd, dass er nun nur noch trug, brachte seine Haare und seinen Teint besonders zur Geltung. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen näherte er sich Greg._  
__  
`Er erinnert mich  
fast an eine Raubkatze,  
die sich an ihre Beute anschleicht…´ _, ging es dem Älteren durch den Kopf._  
__  
_Als Sherlock nah genug war, bewegte er seine Lippen zu Gregs Ohr, flüsterte sündige Worte hinein._  
__  
_„Ich will dich_ jetzt  
_und ich will dich_ nackt _._  
_Ich will dich unter_  
_einem warmen Wasserstrahl,_  
_dich einseifen und erkunden._  
_Dann will ich dich_  
_auf dein Bett werfen_  
_und die Tropfen_  
_von deiner Haut lecken,_  
_bis du vor Lust vergehst_  
_und mich anflehst,_  
_dich endlich zu nehmen…“_  
  
_Gregs Mund war mir einem Schlag trocken. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, stöhnte leise auf bei dem Gedanken daran und nickte schwach. Sherlock nahm seine Hand._  
__  
_„Dann komm…“_  
__  
__  
_Schon auf dem Weg in Gregs Bad fanden sich ihre Lippen immer wieder zu einem berauschenden Kuss, zeigten sich die beiden Männer, wie sehr sie sich nach dem Anderen sehnten._  
__  
_Greg fand, dass Sherlocks Hemd und Socken wunderbar zu seinem Eigenen auf dem Fußboden im Flur passten, als er endlich den Türknauf hinter Sherlocks Rücken erreichte und ihn in den gefliesten Raum schob._  
__  
__  
__  
_Das Wasser rauschte, schottete sie von der Außenwelt ab und schluckte die Geräusche, die entstanden, während Greg leidenschaftlich seine Hände über Sherlocks Körper gleiten ließ, ihm kaum Gelegenheit gab, den Älteren wirklich einzuseifen. Dennoch genoss er es, dass Sherlock sich so liebevoll um ihn kümmerte, keine Stelle ausließ und oft länger verharrte, als es für eine einfache Säuberung nötig gewesen wäre._  
__  
_Schließlich fand Sherlock, dass Greg ausreichend sauber wäre und wunderbar nach Zedern– und Sandelholz duftete. Doch nun war es am Älteren, sich um Sherlock in gleicher Weise zu kümmern. Er begann, diesen anbetungswürdigen Körper mit sanften Fingern zu streicheln und dabei gleichzeitig eine duftende Spur aus kleinen Seifenbläschen darüber zu ziehen. Dabei massierte er Sherlocks Schultern, seinen Rücken._  
__  
_Sanft und leicht strichen Gregs Finger über die Brust des Jüngeren, zwirbelten dessen Brustwarzen, bis sie hart vom Körper abstanden und Sherlock hektischer atmete. Greg lehnte seine Brust näher an Sherlocks Rücken, während seine Hände an dessen Körper nach unten über festes Fleisch und wohl definierte Muskeln glitten, bis sie ein besonders lohnendes Ziel fanden._  
__  
_Dabei drückte Greg seine Erregung, die schon seit Sherlocks hingebungsvoller Arbeit zwischen seinen Beinen pochte, zwischen dessen Pobacken. Er rieb sie dort immer wieder ein wenig hin und her, massierte dabei Sherlocks Muskel. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass diese Behandlung seinem Partner gut zu gefallen schien, denn Sherlock reagierte so, wie Greg. Er war hart, lag heiß und schwer in dessen Hand, als sie sich um dieses wunderbare Glied schloss._  
__  
_Bestimmend rieb Greg von der Wurzel bis an die Eichel, vollführte diese Bewegung immer wieder, während er mit seiner freien Hand die Hoden massierte, dabei Sherlocks Schulter küsste, Wassertropfen von dessen Haut leckte, sich an seinen gestöhnten Lauten berauschte. Gregs Glied rieb an Sherlocks Hintern, fand immer wieder dessen Eingang und bettelte ein wenig um Einlass, während das warme Wasser sie umspülte._  
__  
_Schließlich stützte sich Sherlock an den Fließen ab, legte seine Stirn an die kühle Wand und entspannte sich merklich, so, dass Greg es wagen konnte. Zentimeter für Zentimeter drang der Ältere in den Schwarzhaarigen, beobachtete, wartete, gewöhnte sich an das Gefühl dieser Enge und Hitze, bis er sich völlig in Sherlock versenkt hatte._  
__  
_Als Greg ihnen einen Augenblick gab, um sich völlig daran zu gewöhnen, drehte Sherlock seinen Kopf, küsste Greg innig und voller Leidenschaft, bewegte sich ungeduldig. Der Ältere reagierte. Er stöhnte auf, zog sich zurück und stieß dann zu. Er war zögernd, wollte Sherlock keinen Schmerz zufügen. Doch dieser wollte es härter, schneller. Er verdeutlichte es, indem er sein Becken selbst bewegte, sich härter an Greg schob, dabei lustvoll aufstöhnte._  
__  
_Schnell war es für Greg zu viel. Zu lang hatte er sich nicht auf diese Weise mit einem Mann vereinigt. Außerdem war es_ Sherlock _, in den er hier stieß, dessen Rücken er küsste, während er seinen Penis rieb. Es dauerte nicht lang und Greg stieß ein letztes Mal zu, ergoss sich tief in den Mann, der sein Herz berührte, lag mit seiner Stirn an dessen Rücken, während er nach Atem rang._  
__  
_Langsam zog er sich zurück. Sherlock drehte sich, nahm Greg in eine feste Umarmung._  
__  
_„Verzeih´,_  
_das war_ so _nicht geplant“, flüsterte er heißer._  
_„Es war wunderbar._  
_Außerdem kann ich dir_  
_noch immer das Wasser_  
_von der Haut lecken“, grinste Sherlock._  
  
  
_Wenig später lagen beide mit feuchtem Haar und kaum abgetrocknet zwischen Gregs Laken. Sherlock machte wahr, was er gesagt hatte. Er erkundete nun Greg, rieb mit seinem noch immer harten Schaft an dessen Oberschenkel, während er sich einen Weg über Gregs Körper küsste und leckte._  
__  
_Der Jüngere nahm gewissenhaft jeden Tropfen auf, den er auf Gregs Haut fand. Er küsste jeden Zentimeter, den er erreichen konnte, leckte sich an Gregs Hals hinab, bis zu dessen Schlüsselbein. Dann nahm er die andere Seite in Beschlag, bis er sich Gregs Bauchnabel näherte. Der Ältere wand sich, keuchte und stöhnte unter dieser sinnlichen Eroberung._  
__  
_„Bitte, Sherlock…“_  
__  
_Dieser tauchte gerade mit seiner Zunge in Gregs Nabel, leckte die Wassertropfen, die sich dort gesammelt hatten fort. Er lächelte, als er die Lust in Gregs Stimme erkannte._  
__  
_„Was, Greg?“_  
_„Nimm mich endlich!_  
_Ich will dich!“_  
__  
_Der Jüngere erhörte Gregs Flehen nicht sofort. Erst setzte er seine Reise fort, knetete Gregs Po, während er sich an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel einen Weg suchte, dann dessen Hoden küsste und leckte, während er begann, den Älteren auf sich vorzubereiten._  
__  
_Endlich, als Greg dachte, er würde gleich wahnsinnig werden von diesen Empfindungen, hatte Sherlock ein Einsehen. Er hob Gregs Beine auf seine Schultern und schob sich bestimmt in den willigen Körper hinein._  
__  
_Er gestattete Greg kaum, zu Atem zu kommen, entzog sich und stieß sanft in ihn hinein, schob ihn ein wenig nach oben. Sherlock hielt einen trägen Rhythmus aufrecht, beugte sich immer wieder zu Greg, küsste ihn mal sanft, mal wild, dann wieder voller Sehnsucht. Er genoss es, zu sehen, wie Greg ihn anlächelte, liebkoste dessen Körper, zeichnete Muster auf der erhitzen Haut und brachte beide an den Rand der Extase._  
__  
_Ihrer Körper überzog ein feiner Schweißfilm, sie waren gezeichnet von ihrer Lust auf den anderen Mann. Röte zierte Sherlocks Wangen, als er seine Stöße intensivierte, schneller wurde, den Winkel ein wenig änderte, um Greg noch einmal bis zum Äußerten zu treiben._  
__  
_Greg dankte es ihm, indem er seine Hände in Sherlocks Oberarmen verkrampfte, haltlos schrie und sein Erbe zwischen ihnen ergoss. Sherlock folgte ihm fast sofort, stieß ein letztes Mal in Greg und stöhnte tief auf, als er sich heiß in Greg entlud._  
__  
_Erschöpft lag Sherlock auf Greg, noch immer tief mit ihm verbunden, Gregs Beine hinter ihm verschränkt. Sie küssten sich die Lippen wund. Sherlock wollte nicht von Greg ablassen, Greg merkte, dass etwas anders war. Aber er konnte es nicht bestimmen. Schließlich zog sich Sherlock zurück, legte sich neben den Älteren, streichelte diesen, bis er in einen leichten Schlummer fiel._  
__  
_Greg hörte aus weiter Ferne, wie Wasser rauschte. Er fühlte einen hauchzarten Kuss, kühle Finger, die durch sein Haar strichen._  
__  
_„Ich will nicht gehen._  
_Bitte verzeih´ mir eines Tages,_  
_wenn du kannst._  
_Es tut mir leid.“_  
__  
__  
_Als Greg aufwachte war es früher Abend. Er hatte Hunger. In der Küche fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch. Dort lag der Schlüssel zum Hintereingang seines Hauses, den er Sherlock gegeben hatte._  
__  
_`Was hast du vor?´_  
  
  
Greg betrachtete nun den blassen Mann ihm gegenüber, der sichtlich mit den Schmerzen kämpfte. Er selbst kämpfte mit sich. Krankenwagen rufen oder Sherlock fragen? Der Krankenwagen schied aus. Wenn er nicht freiwillig ging, dann bekam ihn keiner zurück.  
  
Also nachfragen. Greg sträubte sich innerlich.  
  
„Was tat dir leid?“  
  
Sherlock hob den Kopf, sah in diese wunderbaren braunen Augen, die ihn sorgenvoll musterten. Er seufzte. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Die Bombe würde platzen.  
  
„Ich habe mich  
an jenem Abend  
mit Janine verlobt.“


	32. Zertreten {400 Worte}

Der Blick, der Sherlock traf, ließ ihn unruhig hin und her rutschen. Er sah, dass etwas in Greg brach, wie sich der Polizist vor ihm verschloss. Nur Enttäuschung und Wut waren erkennbar.  
Greg sprang auf, trank den letzten Schluck seines Whisky, schleuderte das Glas an die Wand. Es zerbarst, Sherlock zuckte nicht. Er hatte es voraus gesehen.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr,  
sag mir, dass es nicht  
_deswegen_ war!“  
  
„Es war nicht deswegen.“  
  
Greg lachte höhnisch auf. Nun wusste er, aus welchem Grund es sich anfühlte, als würde Sherlock in irgend einer Art und Weise Abschied von ihm nehmen, als sie in seinem Bett lagen.  
  
„Du bist wirklich  
ein besserer Schauspieler,  
als _ich_ es je sein könnte!  
Du planst deine Zukunft mit Janine,  
aber vorher nimmst du dir  
noch einmal, wonach dir ist.  
Das ist echt das Allerletzte!“  
  
Greg schäumte. Gerade, als Sherlock etwas sagen wollte, brülle er los.  
  
„Trotzdem kommst du zu mir und tust so,  
als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Du _küsst_ mich sogar…  
Wieso bist du nicht bei _ihr_?  
Hast du Angst,  
dass du sie in Gefahr bringst?  
Kamst du deswegen zu mir?  
Weil ich nicht so wichtig bin?  
Sag mir nur eins, Sherlock.  
Ist sie so gut,  
wie du es dachtest?“  
  
„Ich habe niemals etwas anderes getan,  
als ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben.“  
  
Sherlock sah Greg flehentlich an, dieser reagierte nicht darauf.  
„ _Das_ soll ich dir glauben?  
Sherlock Holmes, der Soziopath,  
der alle in seiner Umgebung manipuliert,  
will mir versichern,  
dass er _nur_ küsst?  
Ist dir nicht klar,  
dass auch _das_ schon zu viel ist?  
Nein, _das_ kommt dir nicht in den Sinn.  
Es ist egal, wie _ich_ mich dabei fühle!“  
  
„Grant, bitte…“  
  
„Komm mir jetzt nicht so, Sherlock!“  
  
Der CD wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, als es klingelte.  
  
„Was ist _jetzt_ schon wieder?“  
  
„Ich habe ein Taxi bestellt.  
Ich muss noch einmal weg.  
_Ich will es dir aber erklären._ “  
  
„Nein, ich will nichts hören!  
Geh einfach.  
Komm danach nicht wieder.  
Geh zu Janine,  
geh zu deiner _Verlobten_!“  
  
Sherlock erhob sich mühsam. Greg stand an seinem Kamin, starrte auf das Holz, in dieses schwarze Kaminloch. In seinem Inneren sah es nicht besser aus. Der Mann, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte, wollte ihn nicht. Mehr noch, er hatte ihn nur benutzt, bis sich eine bessere Gelegenheit auftat.  
  
Während die Tür zuschlug wusste Greg, er würde nicht wieder glücklich werden.  
  
Sein mühsam geheiltes Herz war wieder zertreten.


	33. Zerbrechen {500 Worte}

Sherlock wusste, dass er Greg und auch sich selbst zerbrach, wenn er jetzt ging.  
  
Doch er musste es tun, wenn er den einzigen Schwur, den er jemals geleistet hatte, nicht brechen wollte. Das Taxi brachte ihn in die City, zu seinem Besitz, nach Leinster Gardens. In der Zwischenzeit rief er John an, für den er alles tun würde, auch sein eigenes Glück opfern!  
  
Als Sherlock ankam, waren es nur noch wenige Augenblicke, bis John eintraf. Der CD hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich über Greg den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Nun musste er den einzigen Freund beschützen, den er hatte.  
  
John hörte seinem aberwitzigen Plan zu, nickte stumm, konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Dennoch nahm er in der hintersten Ecke des schmalen Ganges platz, wartete darauf, dass Mary erschien. Auch sie war hier her bestellt.  
  
Johns Ehefrau erschien. Sie schoss erneut. Diesmal war eine Münze ihr Ziel. Sherlock zeigte ihr auf, dass sein Trick doch nicht so simpel war, wie sie dachte. Johns Glaube an seine Frau zerbrach plötzlich, Marys gestohlene Identität ebenso.  
  
„Baker Street, los!“, bestimmte Sherlock.  
  
Dort angekommen schaffte er es kaum, die Stufen zu überwinden.  
  
„Mrs. Hudson,  
bringen Sie mir  
Morphin aus Ihrer Küche.  
Meines ist alle.“  
  
„Ich habe kein Morphin, Sherlock.“  
  
„ _Wozu_ sind Sie eigentlich da?“  
  
Bevor er sich weiter den Kopf darüber zermatern konnte, wollte er Mary und John dazu bringen, sich auszusprechen. Ein kurzer, heftiger Ehestreit und dann wäre alles wieder gut. Mary hatte ihm schließlich das Leben gerettet…  
  
„Was habe ich getan,  
um das zu verdienen?“, fragte John resigniert.  
  
„Alles, John.“  
  
„Sherlock“, warnte er.  
  
Dieser sprach ungerührt weiter.  
  
„Ich meine es ernst.  
Alles, was du je getan hast,  
hast du dafür getan.  
Du bist als Arzt  
in den Krieg gezogen,  
du hältst es gerade mal einen Monat  
in deinem Vorort aus,  
bevor du losstürmst  
und einen Junkie verprügelst.  
Dein bester Freund ist ein Soziopath,  
der Verbrechen aufklärt,  
als Ersatz für den Drogenrausch,  
_das bin übrigens ich, hallo…_  
Selbst die Hauswirtin  
hatte früher ein Drogenkartell!“  
  
John betrachtete sein Leben aus diesem Blickwinkel. Die Fassade, die er über sich selbst aufgebaut hatte, zerbrach in jenem Augenblick.  
  
„ _Sie_ sollte doch aber nicht so sein!“  
  
Der Doktor gab auf. Er stellte Mary den Stuhl hin. Sie war nun ihre Klientin. Mary übergab John einen USB – Stick , mit ihren wahren Initialen. Sherlock deduzierte, was er über sie zu wissen glaubte.  
  
Wieder brach etwas auf, neue Erkenntnisse stürmten auf John ein, der nicht wusste, wie er mit seiner verlogenen, schwangeren Frau, umgehen sollte. Gerade, als er sich entscheiden wollte, brach Sherlock zusammen, bewies, dass Mary es war, die ihm das Leben rettete.  
  
Der Schmerz, der durch Sherlocks Körper wütete, war gnadenlos. Gerade rechtzeitig kam der Rettungswagen an. Sie brachten ihn zurück in die Klinik. Auf dem Weg mussten sie Sherlock erneut wiederbeleben, dessen Herz in Scherben lag.  
  
John wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er ließ Mary in der Baker Street stehen. Sein Weg führte ihn zu Greg, von dem er nicht wusste, dass Sherlock ihn kurz zuvor verlassen, zerbrochen, hatte.


	34. Alkohol {300 Worte}

Greg hatte einen Großteil seines Whiskyvorrates geleert, als es schon wieder klingelte. Er schwankte mehr oder weniger zur Tür, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen, doch den Besucher einfach stehen lassen war unhöflich. Diesmal sah er aber erst durch den Spion, bevor er seufzend öffnete.  
  
„Wenn du mich umstimmen willst…“  
  
„Nein, das…“  
John stutzte, als er den Polizist betrachtete.  
  
„Herrgott Greg,  
du siehst entsetzlich aus.“  
  
„Danke, John…“  
  
„Ich… darf ich rein kommen?  
Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag.“  
  
„Den hatte ich auch…“  
  
Greg ließ seinen Freund eintreten. Gemeinsam tranken sie, schwiegen sich an. Schließlich begann John doch, zu sprechen.  
  
„Sherlock ist wieder aufgetaucht.  
Es geht ihm nicht gut  
Er liegt wieder im Krankenhaus,  
hatte innere Blutungen.  
Er hätte seinen Ausflug fast nicht überlebt.“  
  
„Wieso erzählst du _mir_ das?“  
  
„Interessiert es dich nicht?“  
„Sollte es etwa?“  
  
„Ich dachte,  
du empfindest etwas für ihn,  
so, wie er für dich.“  
  
„Nein, da irrst du dich.  
Sherlock hat keine Gefühle für mich.  
Er hat dafür seine Verlobte, _Janine_ “, gab Greg bissig zurück.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht.  
Liest du denn keine Klatschpresse?“  
  
„Ich lese solchen Schund nicht.  
Was sollte da schon drin stehen?“  
  
„Es könnte interessant sein,  
gerade für dich, Greg.“  
  
Der Polizist wollte sich jetzt nicht mit John, Sherlock und seinem kaputten Liebesleben auseinandersetzen. Also lenkte er von sich selbst ab, fragte den Doktor, was bei ihm los war. John rieb sich die Augen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht reden, nur trinken. Doch der Alkohol löste seine Zunge.  
  
Er begann damit, dass sie in Magnussens Büro einbrachen. John bemerkte nicht, wie sich Gregs Gesichtsaudruck veränderte. Dann erzählte er weiter, von Leinster Gardens, Mary, bis er an dem Punkt endete, als Sherlock aus der Baker Street abtransportiert wurde. Greg wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen könnte.  
  
Nur sein Herz schlug wieder schneller.


	35. Yellow Press {300 Worte}

John schlief auf Gregs Sofa ein, Greg kam kaum zur Ruhe. Er überlegte ständig, grübelte über den Worten, die sein Freund ihm gegenüber abends ausgesprochen hatte. Als es endlich morgen war, rasierte er sich, warf eine Wagenladung Aspirin ein und duschte sich, bevor er zu seiner Arbeit schlurfte.  
  
  
Greg war im Yard, sortierte seine Aufzeichnungen. Er hörte Anderson, der sich abfällig über Sherlock äußerte, mit einer Kollegin über das redete, was er in der Yellow Press gelesen hatte. Es sollte Greg nicht interessieren, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er hörte hin, ärgerte sich über Andersons Tonfall.  
  
„Hier steht es, Schwarz auf Weiß.  
_`Sherlock Holmes wollte mich bis zu_  
_sieben mal in einer Nacht.´_  
Ich wusste es.  
Von wegen Soziopath.  
Er ist einfach sexbesessen  
und unersättlich.  
  
Oder hier…  
_`Ich musste seinen Hut tragen,_  
_während wir im Bett lagen….´_  
Man hat der Kerl kranke Fantasien.  
Wie gut, dass unser Chef  
den wieder losgeworden ist.“  
  
  
„Ein wenig mehr Respekt, Philipp!  
Er kann dich hören“, warnte Sally.  
  
„Denken Sie wirklich,  
es ist wahr,  
was da steht, Anderson?“, fuhr Greg nun hoch.  
  
„Wieso nicht?  
Außerdem steht hier,  
dass er diese Frau abserviert hat,  
aber nicht, wieso.“  
  
„Was?  
Zeigen Sie mal her!“  
  
Greg schnappte sich den Daily Mirror, ehe sein Kollege protestieren konnte. Er überflog die Zeilen, die dort standen, wollte es nicht glauben. Das, was Janine hier ausplauderte war so intim, aber es konnte nicht stimmen. Auch einige Daten passten nicht.  
  
_`Er hat keinen Leberfleck_  
_auf seiner linken Hüfte_  
_und er hat auch keine Narbe,_  
_die auf eine Blinddarm – OP hinweist._  
_Das ist alles erlogen!´_  
  
Er warf die Zeitung in den Müll, setzte sich vor seinen Rechner, hämmerte auf die Tasten ein.  
  
„Ich muss weg!“  
  
Greg zog schon seinen Mantel an, war in seinem Wagen, unterwegs, ehe jemand etwas erwidern hätte können, oder ihn aufhalten.


	36. Sie! {200 Worte}

„ _Sie_ sind also vom Yard?“  
„Ja, bin ich.  
Hier, meine Marke.“  
  
„Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade…  
Was verschafft mir diese Ehre?”  
  
„Wie Sie wissen, wurde  
Sherlock Holmes im Schlafzimmer  
Ihres Chefs angeschossen aufgefunden.  
Nun bin ich auf Ihre Interviews gestoßen.  
Ich muss Sie zu einigen Dingen,  
die Ihren _Verlobten_ betreffen, befragen.“  
  
„Nicht, weil er zu mir kam,  
nachdem _Sie_ ihn aus Ihrem Bett warfen?“  
  
„Nein, sicher nicht.  
Er ist mit Ihnen glücklich.  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens…“  
  
„Oh, wir sind nicht verlobt.“  
„Sind Sie nicht?“  
  
„Wir waren es auch nie.“  
  
„Aber…“  
  
„Glauben Sie alles,  
was da drin steht?  
_Ich bitte Sie._ “  
  
„Würden Sie mir das  
genauer erklären, Ms. …“  
„Janine, bitte.“  
  
„Gut, Janine.  
Also?“  
  
„Er wollte in das Büro  
von Mr. Magnussen einbrechen.  
Natürlich merkte er schnell,  
dass ich seine persönliche Assistentin  
bin, oder besser, war…  
  
Da er nicht wusste,  
wie er es machen soll,  
hat er mir einen Ring  
vor die Nase gehalten  
und ich war so dumm,  
darauf einzugehen.“  
  
„Oh, das… _tut mir leid_?“  
  
„Nein, es ist schon gut.  
Außerdem habe ich bemerkt,  
dass er mich nie liebte.“  
  
„Hat er nicht?“  
  
„Nein.  
Sherlock _ist_ verliebt,  
aber nicht in mich.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
„Sie sehen glücklich darüber aus….  
Verdammt!  
Jetzt begreife ich …….  
_Sie_ sind es!“


	37. Allein {400 Worte}

Sherlock erwachte langsam aus seinem neuen Morphinrausch. Er bemerkte, dass das Loch in seiner Brust schmerzte, doch eigentlich an anderer Stelle als dort, wo ihn der Schuss traf. Es schmerzte dort, wo sich sein Herz befand. Selbst _er_ wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
_`Ich habe ihn verloren,_  
_aber ich_ muss _ihn zurück gewinnen!´_  
__  
Lange konnte der CD nicht überlegen, denn John trat in sein Zimmer.  
  
„Hey, wie ich sehe,  
bist du wach.“  
  
„Präzise deduziert, John…“, flüsterte Sherlock.  
  
Er musterte seinen Freund. John sah aus, als hätte er tagelang kein Auge zugetan. Nicht einmal rasiert war er, hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ich lebe mit einer Frau,  
die mich belogen hat.  
_Wie soll es mir da gehen?_  
Wir reden nicht mit einander.  
Aber, weil sie schwanger  
von mir ist,  
kann ich sie nicht einfach so verlassen.“  
  
„Außerdem liebst du sie.  
Dir war bewusst,  
dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Du hast dich trotzdem in sie verliebt,  
sie sogar geheiratet.  
Wirf das nicht weg.  
Du siehst an mir,  
was dann aus dir wird.“  
  
„Ausgerechnet _d u_ willst mir Tipps  
für meine Beziehung geben?  
_Ehrlich?_ “  
  
„Ja, denn ich weiß,  
was es heißt,  
allein zu sein.  
Das ist nicht schön!“


	38. Chance {400 Worte}

Greg seufzte. Er stand hier, den Türknauf in der Hand und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Hinein gehen oder verschwinden? Das, was Janine gesagt hatte, bewirkte, dass der Polizist Sherlocks Verhalten ein wenig anders sah.  
  
Dennoch war er verletzt. Aber, hatte er nicht auch den Lockenkopf in gleicher Weise verletzt? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich die Tür öffnete, eine junge Frau in Schwesternkleidung ihn anlächelte.  
  
„Wenn Sie wollen,  
dann können Sie zu ihm.  
Mr. Holmes ist soweit stabil.“  
  
„Ähm, ja, danke.“  
  
Dennoch stand Greg unschlüssig in der Tür, bis Sherlock seufzte, sein Bett ein wenig aufstellte und ihn mit seinem Blick fixierte.  
  
„Ich würde ja aufstehen  
und dich holen,  
aber sie drehen schon durch,  
wenn ich in die Kantine gehen will.  
Bitte komm´ zu mir, Gregory.“  
  
Der Polizist glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er sah den Mann in diesem Bett an, konnte nicht glauben, dass _Sherlock_ ihn _bat_ und mit seinem _richtigen_ Namen ansprach und das in _einem_ Satz.  
  
„Wer sind Sie  
und was haben Sie  
mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht?“  
  
Sherlock lächelte, als er diesen Satz hörte. Er war froh, dass Greg seinen Humor nicht vollkommen verloren hatte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
  
Endlich kam er näher, aber nicht so weit, dass Sherlock ihn hätte berühren können. Greg musterte die blasse Haut, verzog leicht sein Gesicht, als er den Verband bemerkte.  
  
„Tut es noch sehr weh?“  
„Nicht so sehr,  
wie dein Verlust….“  
  
„Hör´ mal,  
ich… ich war bei ihr.“  
  
„Oh…“  
  
Sherlock wartete gespannt ab, was nun folgen mochte. Er hoffte einfach, dass es kein Abschied für immer werden würde. Hinterherrennen konnte er Greg gerade schlecht, falls dieser flüchten wollte.  
  
„Sie hat mir da etwas erzählt,  
das mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hat.“  
  
„Hmmm.“  
  
Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen war verkniffen.  
  
„Ich weiß jetzt,  
was du getan hast,  
warum du es tatest.  
Das heißt nicht,  
dass ich es gut finde.  
Aber, ich kann es jetzt verstehen.“  
  
„Was bedeutet das für mich?  
_Für uns?_ “  
  
Greg kam nun näher, legte seine Finger federleicht auf Sherlocks Brust, fuhr mit seinen Fingern dessen Verband nach. Beide merkten, wie sehr sie sich nach Körperkontakt sehnten. Bevor er seine Hand zurück ziehen konnte, hielt Sherlock ihn auf, legte seine darüber.  
  
„Willst du denn ein  
_uns_ überhaupt, Sher?“  
  
„Wenn,  
dann nur mit dir, _Grant_.“  
  
Nickend setzte sich Greg zu ihm auf das Bett. Er hielt Sherlocks Blick fest.  
  
„Dann gebe ich  
_uns_ noch eine Chance.“


	39. Ausnahme {200 Worte}

Sherlock war überfordert. Er, der fast jede Situation sofort überblickte, begriff nicht, was hier geschah. Greg sah ihn aus diesen wunderbaren Augen an, sagte Dinge, die ihn hoffen ließen.  
  
Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, lagen Gregs Lippen zart auf seinen, hauchten einen Kuss darauf, verschwanden auch schon wieder. Sherlock wollte sie nicht missen.  
  
Er hob seine Hand an den Hinterkopf des DI, zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Sherlock küsste Greg wild, stürmisch, zeigte ihm all die Gefühle, die der Ältere in ihm auslöste. Ihre Zungen fanden sich, um miteinander zu tanzen, während Greg schon halb auf ihm lag.  
  
Dem Morphin sei Dank, spürte Sherlock nichts, außer dem Rausch, den Greg herauf beschwor. Erst nach langen Augenblicken lösten sie sich nach Atem ringend voneinander.  
  
„ _Tu´ mir nie wieder _  
_so etwas an, Sher!_ “  
  
„Ich _schwöre_ dir,  
dass ich dir  
nie wieder  
solches Leid  
zufügen werde.“  
  
„ _Du wolltest doch nie wieder schwören._ “  
  
„Für dich  
mache ich eine Ausnahme…“  
  
Sherlock lächelte, als er sah, wie glücklich Greg diese Worte machten. Ein Räuspern von der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken.  
  
„Ich lehne  
mich jetzt mal  
weit aus dem Fenster  
und behaupte,  
ihr beide habt euch nie  
wirklich Verstritten.  
_Oder?_ “  
  
„John,  
ich kann das erklären.“


	40. Klärung {400 Worte}

John setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl, den Greg nicht benötigte, weil er in Sherlocks Bett saß, die Hand auf dessen Brust, die Wangen gerötet vom leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
„Ich höre,  
aber _wehe_ ,  
die Erklärung  
ist nicht gut.  
_Es reicht eine_  
_verlogene Person_  
_in meiner Nähe!_ “  
  
Greg sah betreten drein. Sherlock musterte erst seinen besten Freund, dann seinen festen Freund, wie er hoffte, bevor er begann.  
  
„Wir haben uns zerstritten,  
aber erst an dem Abend,  
als ich dich nach  
Leinster Gardens bat.“  
  
„Wegen Janine?“  
  
„Ja, wegen ihr.“  
  
„Und vorher?“  
  
John rieb sich die Augen. Wer war hier außer ihm nicht irre? Oder war er irre und alle anderen normal? Der Doktor wusste es gerade nicht mit Bestimmtheit zu sagen. Nun erklärte Sherlock alles.  
  
„Es begann an dem Morgen  
nach deiner Hochzeit.  
Ich hatte Hunger,  
verließ Grants Zimmer.  
Auf dem Gang begegnete ich Janine,  
die ein Telefonat führte.  
Dabei fand ich heraus,  
dass sie für Magnussen arbeitet,  
den ich zu dieser Zeit  
schon im Blickfeld  
meiner Ermittlungen hatte.  
Du weißt,  
wie gefährlich er ist.  
  
Als ich auf dem Weg war,  
um Kaffee zu besorgen,  
reifte in mir ein Plan.  
Er war moralisch inkorrekt,  
aber der Zweck heiligt bekanntlich die Mittel.  
Jedenfalls konnte ich nicht warten,  
bis Grant ausgeschlafen hatte.  
Ich weckte ihn früh,  
erklärte, wer Janine war,  
was sie für eine Bedeutung  
für meine Pläne haben könnte,  
dass ich an sie herankommen müsste,  
dass sie aber auch gesehen hatte,  
wie ich lächelnd aus seinem Zimmer kam.  
  
Grant war vorerst nicht begeistert davon,  
aber als Detective Inspector,  
der auch schon undercover war,  
konnte er sich schließlich  
irgendwie dafür erwärmen.  
  
Er hatte auch die Idee dazu,  
wie wir sie überzeugen konnten,  
dass ich _keine_ romantische Bindung  
mit ihm eingegangen war.  
Du hast mitbekommen,  
wie ich aus der Tür rannte.  
Draußen musste ich dann nur warten,  
bis sie nachkam und mir eine  
Träne die Wange hinab rinnen lassen.“  
  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?“  
  
„Eine Zwiebel, John.“  
  
„Natürlich, eine Zwiebel.  
Wie konnte ich _d as_ übersehen?“  
  
„Der Rest war vor allem Schauspiel,  
ein wenig Taktik, gute Planung.  
Natürlich war es mir nicht möglich,  
mich von meinem Partner fern zu halten.“  
  
„Partner?“, fragten die beiden anderen Männer gleichzeitig.  
  
„Ja, sicher….“  
  
Greg lächelte, John sah verstört aus.  
  
„Verstritten haben wir uns,  
da ich Grant nichts davon erzählte,  
dass ich mich zum Schein  
mit ihr verloben musste.“  
  
„Aber nun ist das geklärt, Greg?“, fragte John.  
  
„Ja, das ist es.“


	41. Kosename {100 Worte}

John stand neben Greg in der Kantine des Bart´s Hospital. Während sie darauf warteten, dass sie endlich an der Reihe waren, um ihre Kaffee zu ordern, drehte sich John unauffällig um. Niemand beobachtete sie.  
  
„Also, _Grant_ …“  
„Greg.  
Muss ich bei _dir_  
jetzt auch anfangen?“  
  
„Nein,  
musst du nicht.  
Ich will nur wissen, _wieso_.  
Sherlock wird wohl kaum  
deinen Namen vergessen...“  
  
Greg druckste ein wenig, wurde richtig rot, wie John bemerkte.  
  
„Es ist sein  
Kosename für mich.“  
  
John war froh, dass er noch keinen Kaffee hatte. Der wäre ihm sonst aus dem Mund gesprudelt.  
  
„ _Sherlock_ benutzt  
wirklich _Kosenamen_?“  
  
Greg nickte.


	42. Angelos {200 Worte}

Greg redete mit John. Er merkte, dass der sich vor etwas versteckte, doch er konnte es nicht benennen. Als er ihn darauf ansprach, blockte John ab. Dann straffte er seine Schultern, verabschiedete sich von Gregory, machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Heim, zu Mary.  
  
Er strafte sie mit Schweigen, nur hin und wieder abgelöst von Vorhaltungen. Den Stick drehte und wendete er immer wieder in seinen Händen.  
  
Greg jedoch blieb, um noch nach Sherlock zu sehen. Als er wieder in dessen Zimmer auftauchte, war er eingeschlafen. Greg gab ihm einen Kuss auf die schwarzen Locken, bevor er ging.  
  
  
Keine drei Stunden später wurde der Polizist von einer aufgeregten Schwester angerufen.  
  
„Sie sind als Kontakt  
für Mr. Holmes angegeben.“  
  
„Ja, wieso?“  
  
„Er ist schon wieder weg…“  
  
„Das darf nicht wahr sein!“  
  
  
Gerade, als Greg ihn fand, bemerkte er, dass sich ein anderer Mann vom Platz gegenüber erhob, verschwand.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich esse.“  
  
„Aber, du musst wieder  
in dein Bett.“  
  
„Ich sagte schon einmal,  
_deines ist mir lieber_.“  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig.  
Du musst zurück ins Bart´s.“  
  
„Da bin ich doch,  
in der Kantine.“  
  
„Du sitzt im  
Flügelhemd bei Angelos.  
Ich glaube nicht,  
dass das richtig ist.“  
  
„Doch!“


	43. Nie wieder {300 Worte}

Gregory war gerade wieder einmal auf dem Weg, um Sherlock in seinem Krankenzimmer zu besuchen. Seit er dies regelmäßig tat, begnügte sich der DI damit, die Schwestern und Ärzte um den Verstand zu bringen, aber er verschwand nicht mehr einfach.  
  
Gerade stand er wieder vor seinem Haus, um sich ein wenig frisch zu machen, bevor er zu seiner Nachtschicht antreten würde. Ein Wagen hielt, eine bekannte Person stieg aus.  
  
„ _Was wollen Sie?_ “  
  
„Wieso sind Sie so unhöflich?“  
  
„Wenn Sie auftauchen,  
dann heißt das nie etwas Gutes.“  
  
„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen,  
dass Sie meinen Bruder küssen…“  
  
Greg wollte etwas erwidern, als Mycroft Holmes ihn aufhielt.  
  
„… und mehr...“  
  
Der Polizist wurde rot vor Zorn. Wie konnte er es wagen? Greg trat dicht an die britische Regierung heran, so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.  
  
„ _Wenn es so wäre?_ “, fragte er drohend.  
  
„Nun, dann wären wohl  
_Beileids_ bekundungen angebracht!“  
  
Greg trat entsetzt zurück, hob seine Hand und langte dem älteren Holmesbruder eine, das dessen Kopf zur Seite flog. Sofort sah er kleine, rote Punkte auf seiner Brust. Ein Wink von Mycrofts Arm ließ sie verschwinden.  
  
„Eventuell irre ich mich diesbezüglich auch.  
Das wäre dann wohl umso erfreulicher…  
  
_Dann seien Sie gewarnt._  
Wenn Sie meinen Bruder unglücklich machen,  
werden Dinge geschehen,  
die Sie nicht vermuten würden.“  
  
„Wollen Sie mir _drohen_?“  
  
„Es scheint so.  
Ja.“  
  
Greg atmete tief durch, bevor er seine Worte bedächtig aussprach.  
  
„Wenn Sie so viele Informationen  
über mich haben,  
wie ich denke,  
dass Sie sie haben,  
dann _wissen_ Sie,  
dass ich so etwas  
_niemals_ tun würde!  
  
Es war meine  
_Ex_ –Frau, die _mich_ betrogen hat,  
nicht anders herum!“  
  
Mycroft nickte, drehte sich um. Gregs Worte hielten ihn auf.  
  
„Es ist schön, das zu sehen.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Dass Sie sich um ihn sorgen.“  
  
„Wagen Sie _nie wieder_ ,  
so etwas zu behaupten!“


	44. Eroberung {200 Worte}

Greg und John trafen sich auf dem Weg ins Bart´s. Wie es schien, wollten sie beide Sherlock zur gleichen Zeit besuchen. Wie so oft tranken sie noch einen Kaffee, kamen ins Gespräch.  
  
„Du hast wirklich  
_Mycroft_ eine verpasst?“  
  
„Ja.  
Er hat mich beleidigt.“  
  
„Was sagt Sherlock denn dazu?“  
  
„Es war doch erst gestern.  
Ich wollte das gleich mit ihm besprechen.“  
  
  
  
Gemeinsam lachend liefen sie die Stufen hinauf.  
  
Die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer war nur angelehnt, man sah einen eleganten Regenschirm durch den Spalt. Sehr leise näherten sich die Männer, hörten nur zu.  
  
„Weißt du,  
was deine Eroberung getan hat,  
kleiner Bruder?“  
  
„ _Nenn´ ihn nicht so!_ “  
  
„Wie denn dann?“  
  
„Er heißt _Gregory_  
und er ist _keine_ Eroberung.  
Er ist ….“  
  
„ _Was?_ “  
  
„Mir wichtig.“  
  
  
Greg und John konnten sich regelrecht vorstellen, wie Mycroft mit entsetztem Blick auf das Bett hinab sah. Sherlock sprach erneut.  
  
„Also, was hat er nun getan?“  
  
„Er hat seine Hand gegen mich erhoben…“  
  
Sherlock prustete los.  
  
„… und auf meiner Wange platziert.  
_Es tat sehr weh!_ “  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher,  
du hattest es verdient!“  
  
John schmunzelte, Greg kicherte leise. Mycroft öffnete und schloss seinen Mund sicher gerade wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.  
  
Für Sherlock war der Fall erledigt.

 


	45. Schwäche {100 Worte}

Zwei Tage später war Mycroft wieder bei Sherlock am Krankenbett. Dieser verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee.  
  
„Wenn du noch öfter hier erscheinst,  
dann könnte ich etwas annehmen,  
das ich nicht annehmen will.“  
  
„Das da wäre?“  
  
„Du magst mich und willst nicht,  
dass ich wieder verschwinde.“  
  
„Keine Sorge.  
Das wird nicht geschehen.“  
  
„Wieso bist du dann hier?“  
  
„Gregory Lestrade.“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Er ist dir nicht nur wichtig, oder?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Ist es möglich,  
dass du schwach geworden bist?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Aber…“  
  
„Ja.  
Aber das ist _keine_ Schwäche.“  
  
Mycroft ging ein wenig auf und ab.  
  
„Er hält mich auf Kurs,  
macht mich stärker, besser!“


	46. Ausruhen {200 Worte}

Es dauerte einige Wochen, bis Sherlock so weit genesen war, dass es ihm gestattet wurde, offiziell das Krankhaus zu verlassen. Greg besuchte ihn jeden Tag, wenn es Dienste und Fälle erlaubten.  
  
Langsam näherten sie sich weiter an, redeten, tauschten Küsse, kleine Zärtlichkeiten, soweit es in einem Krankenhaus möglich war. Sherlocks Herz öffnete sich jeden Tag mehr für diesen Mann, bis er es vor sich selbst nicht mehr verbergen konnte.  
  
Sherlock war nicht nur an die Lust auf diesen Mann verloren, süchtig nach Gregs Körper, wie einst nach den Drogen, nein, er war _dem_ menschlichen Fehler schlechthin aufgesessen, _der Liebe_.  
  
Dennoch war Sherlock, als er dies an sich selbst deduzierte, geschockt, dass _er_ zu dieser Emotion fähig war, aber auch froh, denn er wollte Greg geben, was dieser verdiente.  
  
  
  
Natürlich kam Greg, um Sherlock dabei zu helfen, seine Sachen zu packen und in seine Wohnung zu gelangen. Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich auf das Sofa nieder. Endlich waren sie wieder einmal allein.  
  
Sofort küssten sie sich begierig, doch Greg entging der Schmerzenslaut aus Sherlocks Mund nicht. Er zog ihn in seine Arme, Sherlocks Rücken ruhte an seiner Brust.  
  
„ _Ruh´ dich aus._  
_Ich bin für dich da_ “, flüsterte Greg.  
  
„Ich weiß.  
Danke.“


	47. Selbstgekochtes {600 Worte}

Einige Tage später, kurz vor Weihnachten, kam Greg gerade zu Sherlock. Er merkte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. In der Wohnung duftete es nach _selbstgekochtem_ Essen.  
  
Aber erstens aß Sherlock kaum etwas, zweitens _kochte_ er schon gar nicht. Greg war nicht einmal sicher, ob Sherlock wusste, wie der Herd angestellt wurde. Umso überraschter war er, als er Sherlock in der Küche sah.  
  
Der Tisch war fein säuberlich gedeckt, eine Kerze brannte darauf. Essen stand auf dem Herd. Nudeln und Tomatensauce.  
  
„Verzeih´, dass es nicht schöner ist,  
aber mehr kann ich nicht zaubern.“  
  
Während Sherlock dies sagte, nahm er Greg Mantel und Jackett ab, hängte es auf, führte den verwunderten Mann zum Stuhl. Nachdem er saß, bekam Greg noch einen Kuss, bevor ihm das Essen serviert wurde.  
  
„Es ist sehr schön  
und es riecht gut.  
Hast du wirklich selbst gekocht?“  
  
„Ja.  
Für den heutigen Anlass  
fand ich es passend.“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht  
Dass du _so_ romantisch  
sein kannst.“  
  
„Ich habe viele Talente.  
Nur, weil ich es nicht zeige,  
heißt das nicht,  
dass ich es nicht _kann_.  
Bisher hatte ich nur  
einfach nie den Wunsch dazu.  
Bei dir ist das anders.  
_Du änderst alles, Grant._ “  
  
„Oh Sher…“  
  
Es kam einem großen Liebesbeweis gleich, was Sherlock da zu ihm sagte, das wusste Greg. So gut kannte er den Lockenkopf mittlerweile.  
  
Sie aßen schweigend, aber stets mit dem Blick auf dem Anderen. Immer wieder bemerkte Greg, dass Sherlock ein wenig nervös schien. Als sie fertig waren, straffte sich Sherlock, räusperte sich kurz. Er nahm Gregs Hand, schlang seine Finger darum.  
  
„Als ich sah,  
wie du an deinem Kamin standest,  
da wollte ich nicht gehen,  
obwohl ich es musste.  
Ich hatte John zu retten,  
meinen besten Freund.  
  
Aber, ich wollte nicht,  
dass du leidest.  
Dann, als ich erneut  
fast gestorben bin,  
war es der Gedanke an _dich_ ,  
der mich am Leben hielt.  
Die Tage und Wochen,  
die wir miteinander verbracht haben,  
zeigen mir eines sehr deutlich.  
  
_Gregory Lestrade,_  
_ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen._  
__  
Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen,  
ohne dich zu sein.  
Ich schwöre hiermit,  
dass ich dir nie wieder  
solche Schmerzen zufügen werde,  
wie ich es tat.  
  
Ich weiß endlich,  
was es bedeutet,  
mit einem Menschen  
glücklich zu sein.  
  
_Du_ bist es,  
der mich wieder  
ins Leben zurückholte.“  
  
Sherlock sank von seinem Stuhl, auf ein Knie, vor Greg.  
  
„Was ich sagen will ist,  
dass ich dir  
nun hier und jetzt  
mein Herz schenke.  
  
Ich will den Rest meines Lebens nutzen,  
um dir zu beweisen,  
wie wichtig du für mich geworden bist.“  
  
  
Sherlock zitterte leicht, als er eine kleine, schwarze Schachtel aus seinem Jackett zog. Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr, als geflüstert.  
  
„Gregory Lestrade,  
willst du auch den Rest  
_deines_ Lebens mit  mir _verbringen_?  
_Willst du mich heiraten?_ “  
  
Greg war fassungslos, als er diese Worte hörte. Er sah, dass Sherlock sie absolut ernst meinte. Niemals zuvor hatte der Jüngere so nervös gewirkt. Gregs Blick fiel auf den Ring, einfach, wunderschön, aus gebürstetem Silber.  
  
„Ja, _natürlich_ will ich dich heiraten!“  
  
Erleichtert atmete Sherlock ein. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Luft anhielt. Nun nahm der den Ring aus der Schachtel, wollte ihn über Gregs Finger schieben.  
  
„Das ist aber nicht der,  
den du…“  
  
„Gott nein, bewahre.  
Diesen habe ich  
einen Tag, nachdem ich  
aus dem Bart´s entlassen wurde,  
gekauft.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Endlich durfte er Greg das Schmuckstück an den Finger schieben, dass so viel bedeutete. Greg bemerkte, dass darunter noch ein identischer Ring lag. Er nahm ihn, steckte ihn Sherlock an den Finger.  
  
„Wann, Sher?“  
  
„Sobald du es willst.“  
  
„Dann sehr bald,  
bevor ich dich vielleicht  
doch noch verliere!“


	48. Dumm {400 Worte}

Greg küsste Sherlock auf die Nasenspitze. Er erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend, die dazugehörige Nacht, in der sie ihre Verlobung _ausgiebig_ gefeiert hatten. Sein Ring glänzte in der Morgensonne.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sher.“  
  
Der Lockenkopf lächelte, gab Greg ebenfalls einen Kuss, brummte leise.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Grant.“  
  
„Ich glaube, du brauchst einen Kaffee…“  
  
  
Nickend erhob sich der CD, schlang sich eine dünne Decke um den Leib. Er half Greg auf, der sich auch in ein Laken wickelte. Lachend und küssend traten sie aus der Tür. Greg zog Sherlock hinter sich her, bis er plötzlich stehenblieb.  
  
  
„ _Was machen Sie hier?_ “  
  
„Mummy hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, kleiner Bruder.  
Wie ich sehe, besteht wohl kein Grund dazu.“  
  
Mycroft stand aus Sherlocks Sessel auf, drehte seinen Schirm in der Hand, während er sich auf den Weg zu Tür begab. Er musterte die beiden anderen Männer unverhohlen, überging aber Gregs Frage.  
  
„Deine _Eroberung_ hat sich anscheinend  
ausgezeichnet um dich gekümmert.“  
  
„Du sollst ihn nicht _so_ nennen, Mycroft.“  
  
„Wieso nicht?  
Du weißt so gut wie ich,  
dass dein Interesse an ihm  
nur von kurzer Dauer sein wird.“  
  
„Glaubst du,  
wenn es so wäre,  
dann hätte ich ihm gestern  
einen Antrag gemacht?“  
  
  
Mycroft sah von einem zum anderen, wurde bleich, als er die Ringe an den Fingern bemerkte.  
  
„Du warst schon immer so dumm,  
kleiner Bruder.  
_So dumm!_ “  
  
„Ich bin _nicht_ dumm!  
Ich bin verliebt.“  
  
„Das ist das Gleiche,  
nur schlimmer.“  
  
  
Mycroft konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder, dieser analytische und, in den meisten Augen, brillante Mann, sich nun an diesen Polizisten binden wollte. Er durfte das nicht zulassen! So waren seine an Greg gewandten Worte nicht besonders feinfühlig.  
  
„Sie wissen,  
dass Sie neben John Watson  
immer nur seine _Zweitfrau_ sein können, oder?“  
  
  
  
Sowohl Sherlock als auch Greg sahen Mycroft nach diesen Worten geschockt an. Was sollte das? Der ältere Holmes beleidigte Greg erneut, noch schlimmer dieses Mal. Der Polizist ließ es nicht darauf bewenden.  
  
Mycroft sah, wie Greg das Tuch herunter rutschte, Sherlock es gerade noch auffing. Von dieser Bewegung irritiert, bemerkte er zu spät, dass Greg wieder ausholte. Doch dieses Mal blieb es nicht bei der einen Ohrfeige. Greg holte drei Mal aus, jedes Mal heftiger als vorher.  
  
„Siehst du?  
_Er hat es schon wieder getan!_  
Wie kannst du nur daran denken,  
so jemanden in unsere Familie aufzunehmen?“  
  
„ _Wie kannst du es wagen ,_  
meinen Verlobten und mich so zu beleidigen?  
Verschwinde, _sofort_!“


	49. Wann? {100 Worte}

>Du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen!<  
  
>Nein, das werde ich _nicht_ tun. <  
  
>Ich lasse dir keine Wahl.<  
  
>Was willst du denn tun, kleiner Bruder?<  
  
>Was würde _Mummy_ wohl dazu sagen,  
wenn sie erfährt, was du zu meinem _Verlobten_ gesagt hast? <  
  
>……<  
  
>Und?<  
  
>Ja, schon gut.  
Ich werde es tun.<  
  


>Was?  
Ich will es hören!<

  
>Ich werde mich entschuldigen.<  
  
>Bei wem?<  
  
>Bei deiner Eroberung.<  
  
>Bei _wem?_ <  
  
>Bei deinem Verlobten…<  
  
>Wann?<  
  
>Sobald ich Zeit finde.<  
  
>Nein!<  
  
>Nein?<  
  
>Du wirst dich _sofort_ entschuldigen! <  
  
>Werde ich das?<  
  
>Ja, sonst…<  
  
>Sonst _was_ Bruder? <  
  
>Mummy….<  
  
>Wo ist er?<  
  
>Im Yard.<  
  
>Gut.<  
  
>Ach, und  
_sei verdammt nochmal höflich!_ <


	50. Yard {500 Worte}

Greg hing gerade über seinen Akten, die er in den letzten Wochen vernachlässigt hatte. Seine Tür öffnete sich, er hörte, wie Donovan hektisch sprach.  
  
„Sie können nicht einfach so  
bei meinem Boss hineinstürmen!“  
  
„Ich _kann_  
und ich werde!“  
  
Greg stöhnte innerlich auf, als er diese Stimme vernahm. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wurde er diesen Kerl heute nicht mehr los? Das würde sicher spannend werden, wenn sie sich zu den Familienessen treffen würden…  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“  
  
„Wieso so unhöflich?“  
  
„Das fragt der Richtige.  
Wer hat mich denn als Frau bezeichnet?  
Mehr noch, als Zweitfrau!“  
  
Mycroft Holmes drehte seinen Regenschirm zwischen seinen Fingern, während Greg ihn anschrie. Er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.  
  
„Einmal in seinem Leben  
öffnet sich Ihr Bruder,  
um mehr zuzulassen,  
als kalte Vernunft.  
Wie können Sie es da wagen,  
solche Dinge zu sagen?“  
  
„Mein Bruder ist wankelmütig,  
schon immer gewesen.  
Ich will ihn lediglich schützen.“  
  
„Ich weiß, wie er ist.  
Ich kenne ihn nun auch schon einige Jahre.  
Ich weiß also auch,  
ob er es ernst meint, oder nicht.  
  
_Ich versichere, Ihr Bruder meint es ernst._  
Wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt.  
Wir schätzen und lieben einander.  
  
Es ist mir gleich, was Sie sagen.  
Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen.  
Sie erreichen nur, dass Ihr Verhältnis  
zu einander wieder angespannter wird.  
Aber ich dachte,  
Sie sorgen sich um ihn.“  
  
Mycroft sah sich Greg an, wie er vor ihm stand, mit festen Blick und entschlossener als je zuvor. Er seufzte und verkrampfte sich innerlich.  
  
Niemals würde Mycroft freiwillig tun, wozu Sherlock ihn hier zwang. Aber wenn er bedachte, welche Qualen ihre Mutter dann sicher für ihn hätte… Eine neuerliche Musical – Vorstellung mit ihr zu besuchen, das würde er sicher nicht durchstehen.  
  
„Worum ich mich sorge,  
oder nicht,  
das ist meine Sache.  
  
Doch gibt es Dinge,  
die ich vielleicht falsch eingeschätzt habe.  
  
Ich möchte mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“  
  
  
  
Der ältere Holmes drehte sich schon wieder um, sicher, dass er damit alles gesagt und getan hatte, was es zu tun gab. Nun sah Greg sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Schließlich fing er sich und lachte.  
  
„Sie denken allen Ernstes,  
dass das genügt?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Nun, zu Ihrer Information,  
nein, das tut es nicht.“  
  
Mycroft stand schon wieder an der Tür, drehte sich nun noch einmal um.  
  
„Wieso nicht?“  
  
„So, wie Sie mich und  
Sher beleidigt haben,  
muss da schon einiges  
mehr rausspringen!“  
  
„Und das wäre?“  
  
„Sie helfen, die Hochzeit vorzubereiten.“  
  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht!“  
  
„Doch, das werden Sie,  
oder ich erkläre Sher,  
dass Sie mit ihrer Entschuldigung  
bei mir keinen Erfolg hatten.  
  
Was wird dann wohl geschehen?“  
  
Mycroft wand sich innerlich. Er hörte heute noch die schrecklichen Melodien von Les Miserables. Greg bemerkte, dass das linke Auge der britischen Regierung bedrohlich zuckte. Der Polizist schmunzelte.  
  
„Nun gut, was wollen Sie?“  
  
„Sie helfen, dass Sher und ich  
innerhalb der nächsten Tage  
in der Lage sind, uns zu trauen.  
  
Wir bestimmen wo, wie und wann.  
Sie besorgen die nötigen Dinge!“  
  
„ _Das ist Erpressung!_ “  
  
„Sehen Sie es einfach  
als Ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk an.“


	51. Bier {500 Worte}

„Habe ich gerade richtig gehört, Boss?“  
  
„Stürmt heute jeder ohne anzuklopfen hier rein?  
Was ist los, Donovan?“  
  
„Was meinten Sie mit _Hochzeitsgeschenk_?“  
  
„Was könnte ich wohl damit meinen?“  
  
„Tja, ich weiß nicht.  
Für mich hat es sich fast so angehört,  
als würden Sie den _Freak_ heiraten wollen,  
den Mann, der Sie hat sitzen lassen…“  
  
„Wenn es so wäre,  
dann sollten Sie sich vielleicht überlegen,  
meinen _Verlobten_ anders zu nennen, oder Sally?“  
  
„Ich… ähem… Boss… ich….“  
  
Sally Donovan wurde hoch rot und räusperte sich. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Greg lachte innerlich.  
  
„Schon gut.  
Ich denke,  
er würde es sowieso nicht verstehen,  
wenn Sie Ihr Verhalten ändern.  
  
Außerdem hat er mich nicht sitzen lassen,  
aber das geht Sie auch nichts an.  
Trotzdem, _seien Sie diskret_!  
Es soll keiner weiter wissen.“  
  
„Geht klar, Boss.“  
  
Sally war schon wieder fast aus der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umwendete.  
  
„Dann sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht?“  
  
„Ja, das sind sie!“  
  
  
  
  
Abends saß Greg auf Sherlocks Couch. Er trank ein Bier, während sein Verlobter in der Küche ein Auge schmolz, um zu sehen, bei welcher Temperatur das Augeninnere anfing zu sieden.  
  
Unbekümmert lief der Polizist in den anderen Raum. Er bemerkte, dass das Hemd, das Sherlock trug, ein anderes war als noch früh, als sie die Baker Street verließen.  
  
„Dein Bruder war heute im Yard.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Er hat versucht,  
sich bei mir zu entschuldigen.“  
  
„Brav.“  
  
Greg kam näher zu Sherlock, den er gerade lächeln sah. Er legte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Lockenkopfes, sog dessen Duft ein, hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Sherlock brummte zustimmend.  
  
_´Er riecht so gut,_  
_aber anders als heute Morgen,_  
_nicht mehr nach meinem Duschbad,_  
_sondern seinem Eigenen._  
_Hmmm…._  
_Interessant. `_  
  
  
„Wie hast du geschafft,  
dass er mich besuchte?“, fragte der Ältere neugierig.  
  
„Das sage ich dir nicht.“  
  
Greg biss leicht in die empfindliche Haut hinein. Sherlock stöhnte leise.  
  
„Hast du wieder Geheimnisse vor mir?“  
  
Sherlock nickte. Er legte seine Instrumente bei Seite, drehte sich in der Umarmung und küsste seinen Mann leidenschaftlich. Dann sah er ihn einen Augenblick an, drehte sich erneut und ging seinem Experiment weiter nach.  
  
„Du hast auch deine Geheimnisse“, stellte er sachlich fest.  
  
  
  
Greg ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, beobachtete die langen, schlanken Finger, die ihn so sehr in Verzückung versetzten konnten. Eine andere Frage drängte sich plötzlich auf.  
  
„Wann werden wir es John sagen?“  
  
„Das habe ich bereits.“  
  
Greg seufzte. Wieso auch hätte der CD warten sollen? Natürlich kam er nicht auf den Gedanken, dass Greg dabei sein wollte, weil der Doktor auch _sein_ Freund war. Ja, da zeigte sich wieder einmal sehr deutlich, dass er kaum etwas von zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen verstand. Darüber würden sie wohl noch einmal reden müssen.  
  
„Wie hat er reagiert?“  
  
„Er hat sein Bier ausgespuckt,  
als ich ihm sagte,  
dass ich mich mit dir verbinden will.  
  
Scheinbar hatte er nicht damit  
gerechnet, dass ich jemals überhaupt  
Jemanden finden könnte,  
der mein Interesse weckt.  
  
Ich musste duschen gehen.“  
  
„Deswegen also das neue Hemd…“


	52. Ja, ich will {1500 Worte}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ich war einige Tage ohne Internet. Aber jetzt geht es regelmäßig weiter.

Mycroft half Greg, machte sein _Versprechen_ wahr.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Tage wurde alles organisiert, dass benötigt wurde, um Sherlock und Greg trauen zu können. John unterstütze sie, so dass schon einen Tag vor Weihnachten alles bereit war.  
  
Greg suchte den Ort für die Zeremonie aus. Es war eine kleine Kirche in Sussex Downs. Sherlock lächelte, als ihm sein Verlobter diese Wahl mitteilte. Ihm war bewusst, _wem_ er damit zeigen wollte, _wer_ Sherlocks Herz gewonnen hatte.  
  
Dem Lockenkopf gab es auch Genugtuung, obwohl es für _ihn_ nie einen Zweifel gab.  
  
  
  
Beide Männer wollten nur eine kleine Feier, im allerengsten Kreise der Familie um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
So kam es, das hier, in der Pyecombe Church, nun Sherlock Holmes und Gregory Lestrade standen, sich an den Händen hielten, während Mrs. Hudson leise weinte, Sherlocks Eltern ergriffen drein schauten, sogar John und Mary sich umarmten.  
  
Gregs Eltern sträubten sich, zu akzeptieren, dass er nie wieder mit seiner Ex–Frau zusammen kommen würde. Doch wenigstens sein jüngerer Bruder Leonard war mit Ehefrau Penny und den Kindern gekommen.  
  
  
Mycroft stand als Trauzeuge für Sherlock zur Verfügung, so wie Leonard für Gregory. Sie betrachteten sich noch einmal. Greg war verblüfft, wie leicht es seinem zukünftigen Schwager geglückt war, innerhalb dieser wenigen Tage all dies zu organisieren.  
  
Die Verlobten standen hier, in klassische, englische Cutaways gekleidet, die passgenau für sie geschneidert waren. Beide trugen eine weiße Chrysantheme im Knopfloch, ihre Verlobungsringe funkelten. Greg musste sich eine Träne aus dem Auge blinzeln.  
  
  
  
Der Priester machte auf sich aufmerksam, Greg straffte sich, nickte.  
  
„Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen,  
um diesen Mann und … _diesen Mann_ …  
vor ihren Familien und Freunden in den  
geheiligten Stand der Ehe zu erheben.  
  
Sie werden von diesem Tage an nicht mehr allein sein,  
sondern sich in guten, wie in schweren Zeiten,  
zur Seite stehen.  
  
Diese Beiden zeigen heute,  
dass sie für den anderen einstehen,  
Sorgen und Nöte voneinander fernhalten werden  
und auch alle glückliche Zeiten teilen wollen.  
  
Sollte einer der hier Anwesenden einen Grund kennen,  
der diese Verbindung nicht möglich macht,  
dann sollte er nun sprechen,  
oder für immer schweigen.“  
  
Es gab eine kleine Pause, in der niemand wagte, etwas zu äußern. Der Priester fuhr fort, Greg und Sherlock sahen sich nun an, nahmen auch die andere Hand des Partners.  
  
„Sie haben einige persönliche Worte vorbereitet…“  
  
Sherlock nickte. Er sah Greg fest an, räusperte sich.  
  
  
„Greg, wir kennen uns nun schon so viele Jahre,  
doch es sind erst wenige Monate vergangen,  
in denen wir uns _näher_ kennen.  
  
In dieser kurzen Zeit aber,  
hast du dich in mein Herz gestohlen  
und mir verdeutlicht,  
dass dieser chemische Cocktail aus Adrenalin, Dopamin und Oxytocin,  
den man gemeinhin als _Liebe_ bezeichnet,  
nicht das ist, als was ich es immer bezeichnete.  
Es ist _kein_ menschliches Versagen,  
sondern so viel mehr.  
  
Es macht mich stark.  
  
_D u_ machst mich stark und ich schwöre dir heute, hier und jetzt,  
dass ich diese Stärke nutzen werde,  
um dich vor jeder Gefahr,  
die eine Verbindung mit mir für dich haben kann,  
zu beschützen.  
  
_Gregory Lestrade,_  
_ich würde für dich_ sterben,   
_wenn ich es muss,_  
_doch ich werde für dich_ leben,   
_solange ich es kann!_ “  
  
  
Greg schluckte. Im Vergleich mit Sherlock kamen ihm seine eigenen Worte unbedeutend vor. Dennoch sprach er sie aus.  
  
  
„Sherlock, du bist … nun,  
du bist ein arroganter, selbstsüchtiger  
und besserwisserischer Mistkerl gewesen,  
als ich dich kennenlernte.  
  
Niemals hätte ich gedacht,  
dass ich einmal mit dir _hier_ stehen würde.  
  
Aber mit einer kleinen Geste hast du meine Welt zum Wanken gebracht.  
Ein einziger Kuss schaffte etwas,  
dass ich nie für möglich hielt.  
  
Ich _verliebte_ mich in dich,  
begann, hinter diese Fassade zu blicken.  
Du erlaubst mir nun, Dinge zu sehen,  
Seiten an dir zu entdecken,  
die ich nicht erwartete.  
Du hast mir gezeigt, dass auch ich wieder lieben kann.  
Dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein.  
  
Sherlock Holmes, du hast mein Herz gestohlen und ich will,  
dass du es nie wieder hergibst!“  
  
  
Nun war es an Sherlock, sich eine Träne aus dem Auge zu blinzeln. Sie sahen sich einen scheinbar endlosen Augenblick an, bevor der Priester sich wieder bemerkbar machte. Nun mussten noch die offiziellen Worte vorgebracht werden.  
  
  
„William Sherlock Scott Holmes,  
sind Sie gewillt den hier anwesenden  
Gregory Lestrade zu lieben und zu ehren?  
Werden Sie ihm treu sein,  
in guten und bösen Tagen,  
in Gesundheit und Krankheit?  
So antworten Sie mit  
_`Ja, ich will.´_ “  
  
„ **Ja, ich will!** “  
  
Sherlocks Stimme war fest, klar und deutlich. Sie ließ keinerlei Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit seines Entschlusses.  
  
„Gregory Lestrade,  
sind auch Sie gewillt,  
den hier anwesenden  
William Sherlock Scott Holmes  
zu lieben und zu ehren?  
Werden sie ihm treu sein,  
in guten und in bösen Tagen,  
in Gesundheit und Krankheit?  
So antworten auch Sie mit  
_`Ja, ich will.´_ “  
  
„ **Ja, ich will!** “  
  
Gregs Stimme zitterte leicht vor Gefühl, doch auch er sprach die Worte klar aus, die ihn für immer an Sherlock binden sollten.  
  
„Dann tauschen Sie nun die Ringe aus.“  
  
Mycroft trat vor, ein Kissen in den Händen haltend. Darauf lagen zwei schicke, schlichte Goldringe. Sherlock nahm den einen, schob ihn auf Gregs linken Ringfinger.  
  
Er passte perfekt.  
  
Greg nahm den anderen, bemerkte, dass eine Gravur darin war. Doch bevor er sie lesen konnte, musste er ihn Sherlock über den Finger schieben. Auch dieser passte perfekt, integrierte den Verlobungsring scheinbar.  
  
Der Priester umfasste die Hände des Paares, sprach einen letzten Satz, der sie endgültig verheiratete.  
  
  
„ _Was heute hier verbunden wurde, _  
_das soll für immer Bestand haben._“  
  
  
Die Frauen schnieften in ihre Taschentücher, während Sherlock Greg einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund hauchte.  
  
„ _Endlich, Grant_ “, flüsterte Sherlock glücklich, als er sich von seinem Ehemann löste.  
  
„ _Ja, Sher…_ “  
  
  
Die Glückwünsche, die folgten, waren herzlich.  
  
Selbst Sherlock Holmes–Lestrade ließ sie über sich ergehen, während Gregory Lestrade–Holmes jeden überschwänglich an sich drückte, als wollte er die ganze Welt umarmen.  
  
Während des gemeinsamen Mittagessens zeigte sich, dass der Soziopath durchaus in der Lage war, seinen Empfindungen Ausdruck zu verleihen, denn er lächelte gehäuft, ignorierte seinen Bruder und lehnte sich immer wieder zu seinem Mann, um ihn zu küssen und flüsterte ihm kleine Unanständigkeiten ins Ohr, die den Älteren regelmäßig schlucken ließen.  
  
Greg war froh, dass er nicht aufstehen musste, denn diese Peinlichkeit wollte er sich ersparen. Aber, wenn er nur daran dachte, was Sherlock mit ihm vorhatte, dann rauschte sein Blut gen Süden. Er war froh, dass nach Kaffee und Kuchen der Rest des Tages ihnen allein gehören sollte.  
  
  
Als die Hochzeitstorte endlich herein gebracht wurde, musste Greg laut lachen.  
  
Sie war zweistöckig, in weiß und schwarz gehalten. An der einen Stelle hingen kleine Handschellen herab, ein wenig daneben wanden sich schusssichere Weste und Pistole hinauf. Außerdem schmückten sie eine Lupe, ein Paar Handschuhe und ein kleiner Deerstalker. Alles war aus Zuckerguss, ersetzte die sonst üblichen Rosen.  
  
Oben drauf standen Greg und Sherlock, die sich über ein Goldfischglas hinweg küssten, in welchem ein Fisch schwamm. Auf dem Glas stand klein _Garet_.  
  
„Wer war das?“, fragte Sherlock.  
  
„Ich gestehe.  
Ich hatte die Idee dazu.“  
  
John hob verteidigend seine Hände, als erwarte er gleich, dass Sherlock auf ihn losstürmte. Der Lockenkopf nickte nur anerkennend.  
  
„Nun schneidet sie schon an.“  
  
Sie taten ihnen den Gefallen, fütterten sich gegenseitig, wie es die Traditionen verlangten. Dann tanzten sie eng umschlungen, erst einen Walzer, mit dem abschließenden Kuss, dann zu etwas schnellerer Musik, die aber umso mehr wiederspiegelte, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah.  
  
Endlich begann das Lied, dass Greg ausgesucht hatte, um sich mit Sherlock in ihr Zimmer zurück zu ziehen.  
  
  
„ _You're the light,_  
_you're the night_  
_You're the color_  
_of my blood…_ “  
  
  
  
Leise drang eben dieses Musikstück nun aus verstecken Lautsprechern, untermalte die romantische Szene, die sich vor den frisch Vermählten offenbarte. Ihr Bett war mit Rosenblättern geschmückt, überall im Raum standen Kerzen, die wunderbare Stimmung verbreiteten und exquisite Aromen verströmten. Selbst Sherlock fand, dass es wunderbar mit der Stimmung harmonierte, die er in seinem Inneren gerade verspürte.  
  
Greg summte das Lied einen weiteren Augenblick lang mit, bevor er Sherlock leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
„ _You're the only thing I wanna touch._ “  
  
Der Ring an seinem Finger fühlte sich zu gut an, das Wissen, dass er seinen Ehemann küsste, erregte den Älteren ungemein. Auch Sherlock erging es nicht besser. Nur wiederwillig löste er sich von seinem Mann.  
  
Auch er flüsterte eine leise Liedzeile in Gregs Ohr.  
  
„ _Never knew that it could mean_ so _much._ “  
  
  
Sherlock küsste Greg sanft und liebevoll. Er stöhnte in den Kuss, wollte schon beginnen, Greg auszuziehen, aber der löste sich noch einmal von ihm.  
  
„Warte.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Du hast unsere Ringe gravieren lassen?“  
  
Sherlock nickte, wollte Greg wieder küssen.  
  
„Ich will wissen, was darin steht.“  
  
„Dann sieh nach.“  
  
  
Sherlock schnappte nach Gregs Ohrläppchen, biss leicht hinein. Greg stöhnte wohlig auf. Heiße Schauer durchströmten ihn, während er seinen Ring abstreifte. Sherlock knabberte noch immer an seinem Ohr, begann mit seinen Fingern an Gregs Seite hinab zu streicheln, umfasst seinen Po. Der Ältere schluckte, als er endlich schaffte, die Widmung zu lesen.  
  
„ _Grant & Sher_… 24.12.13 …  
Greg, dir gehört mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Leben … _für immer_ “  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinweis: Da auch wir am 24.12. oft halbtags arbeiten müssen UND in Großbritannien am 25.12. Weihnachten gefeiert wird, ist es durchaus legitim, sie am 24.12. heiraten zu lassen… :D


	53. Grant & Sher {1500 Worte}

Greg war so bewegt von dem Schwur, der in seinem Ring stand, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Sherlock, der noch immer an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, bemerkte die Veränderung an seinem Ehemann. Sofort war er in Alarmbereitschaft.  
  
Sherlock sah Greg an, dann drehte er sich weg, lief durch den Raum, raufte sich die dunklen Locken.  
  
„Was ist los?  


Gefällt es dir nicht?  
Ich wusste es.

  
Es ist zu gefühlsbetont.  
Verzeih´ mir.  
Ich werde es ändern lassen.“  
  
Das brachte Greg aus seiner Starre. Er hielt Sherlock am Arm fest, zog ihn zu sich und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Greg wühlte seine Finger in Sherlocks Haar, zog ihn näher, hörte erst auf, als er nach Atem ringen musste.  
  
„Du hast es falsch verstanden.  
Das _dir_ so etwas passiert…“, gluckste Greg.  
  
„Die Widmung rührt mich so tief,  
ich kann es dir gar nicht sagen.  
Ich bin überwältigt,  
das ist alles.  
  
Was steht in deinem?“  
  
Sherlock steckte Greg seinen Ehering wieder an, zog sich den eigenen vom Finger und reichte ihn dem Älteren. Dieser las laut vor, was darin stand.  
  
„ _Grant & Sher_ … 24.12.13 …  
Du hältst mich auf Kurs. Greg, für dich lebe ich, dich liebe ich … _für immer_. “  
  
Greg steckte Sherlock den Ring behutsam wieder an.  
  
„Für immer, Sher!“, flüsterte er heißer und tränenerstickt.  
  
Sherlock erschrak wieder, während Greg ihm den Ring wieder ansteckte.  
  
„Was ist?  
Was habe ich denn nur getan?  
Du sollst doch _glücklich_ sein.“  
  
„Ich _bin_ glücklich,  
sehr glücklich sogar.  
Ich habe nur niemals  
solche Worte erwartet.“  
  
„Aber es ist so.  
_Du_ hältst mich auf Kurs.  
Erst war es John, der mir Halt gab.  
Nun bist du derjenige, der dies vollbringt.  
  
Dir gelingt es auch eindeutig besser  
und angenehmer….“  
  
Schon grinste Sherlock wieder, während er Greg an sich zog. Er flüsterte in dessen Ohr, während er sich an den Knöpfen des schwarzen Jacketts zu schaffen machte, um es endlich über Gregs Schultern und auf den Boden zu bekommen.  
  
  
  
„Ich will jetzt endlich mein Recht  
auf meinen Mann geltend machen, Mr. Holmes.“  
  
„Sie sind ein schlimmer Finger, Mr. Lestrade“, flüsterte Greg heißer zurück.  
  
Seine Finger stahlen sich schon unter den Saum von Sherlocks grauer Weste, während er nach dessen vollen Lippen schnappte, seine Zunge sanft über Sherlocks Amorbogen gleiten ließ und ihn dann wieder leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
Schnell entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung, spürten die heiße Haut unter den Fingern, küssten sich wild und begierig. Greg begann, mit seiner Zunge erst Sherlocks Ohr, dann seinen Hals nachzuzeichnen, während er seine Finger auf eine Reise über dessen Brust und Bauch schickte.  
  
Sherlock stöhnte leise auf, vergrub seine Finger in Gregs Haar und legte seinen Kopf zurück, damit sein Mann besseren Zugang zu seinem Adamsapfel bekam. Greg nutzte dies sofort, knabberte sanft an dieser empfindlichen Stelle.  
  
Er zwirbelte Sherlocks Brustwarzen, kniff hinein, fuhr dann zart mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Der Ältere erfreut sich daran, dass es seinem Ehemann gut zu gefallen schien, denn Sherlocks harter Penis rieb sich verlangend an seiner Hüfte, während er nicht anders konnte. Die Liedzeile, die er hörte, passte so unglaublich gut.  
  
„ _Only you can set my hea rt on fire_“, flüsterte Sherlock in Gregs Ohr.  
  
Greg brachte bei der Bedeutung dieser Worte keinen Ton heraus. Sherlock hielt auf, Greg zu küssen. Der Lockenkopf sah ihn an, musterte Greg Gesicht.  
  
„Es ist wahr.  
Du bist der Erste und Einzige,  
der es schafft,  
mein Herz zu berühren  
und diese Gefühle in mir wach zu rufen.“  
  
Der Ältere konnte nur nicken. Sherlock setzte noch einige, wenige, aber bedeutende Worte hinzu.  
  
„ _Liebe mich ,_  
_wie nur_ du _es kannst._ “  
  
  
  
Greg lag mit Sherlock auf dem Bett. Sie küssten sich, streichelten den Anderen. Greg erkundete jeden Zentimeter der freigelegten Haut, bis Sherlock glaubte, seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Er stöhnte auf, als er Gregs Zunge an seiner Leiste fühlte, wie sie sich dort entlang bewegte, hin zu seinen Hoden, dabei sein hartes Glied aber ausließ. Greg küsste seinen Mann besinnungslos, streichelte über die zarte, empfindsame Haut und bewegte seine Zunge noch ein wenig tiefer.  
  
Sherlock stöhnte auf, als er die Zunge seines Mannes an dieser Stelle bemerkte. Er krampfte seine Finger in das Laken, wand seinen Kopf hin und her, stöhnte immer wieder ungehalten. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
  
„Bitte, Grant,  
du quälst mich!“  
  
„Wirklich?“, hauchte er gegen die erhitze Haut.  
  
Sherlock nickte, als Greg nach oben sah.  
  
„Dann will ich nicht so sein…“  
  
Sogleich nahm der Ältere das harte Glied in seinen Mund, leckte um die Eichel herum und nahm die Lusttropfen auf, die Sherlock schon absonderte. Dieser hob sein Becken an, um tiefer in Gregs Mund stoßen zu können.  
  
„Wer ist denn hier so gierig?“, neckte dieser.  
  
„ _Grant!_ “  
  
Zu mehr war Sherlock nicht mehr fähig, als er bemerkte, dass sein frisch angetrauter Ehemann gerade dabei war, seine Finger vorzubereiten, um dann vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen, während diese wunderbaren Lippen um seine Männlichkeit lagen und ihn begierig erkundeten.  
  
Der Lockenkopf stöhnte heißer auf, als Greg einen bestimmten Punkt ihn ihm streifte und dabei an ihm saugte. Doch kurz bevor er seine Erlösung finden konnte, hörte Gregs Mund mit seiner Tätigkeit auf. Ungläubig sah Sherlock nach unten, bemerkte, dass sich auch die mittlerweile drei Finger aus ihm herauszogen. Dafür kam Greg nah an sein Ohr.  
  
„Ich will,  
dass du auf mir sitzt,  
wenn du kommst…“  
  
Sherlock nickte wild, als er den Sinn dieses Satzes verstand. Schon war Greg von ihm zurück gewichen, lag in der Mitte des großen Bettes. Seine Beine lagen standen locker angewinkelt da, Gregs steifes Glied zog Sherlocks Blick an. Er konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten, streichelte es. Sherlocks Daumen verrieb Gregs Lust auf dessen Eichel, machte sie glänzend und einladend.  
  
Schnell leckte der Schwarzhaarige einmal darum herum, ließ nun Greg vor Lust zittern, bevor er sich über ihn schwang.  
  
„Komm her…“  
  
Sherlock nickte, küsste Greg begierig während er sich langsam auf ihn niederließ, ihn in sich einließ, spürte, wie er von Greg in Besitz genommen wurde. Sherlock warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als er ganz auf seinem Mann saß. Greg stützte ihn, hielt seine Hüfte, während sich Sherlock wieder einmal an dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl gewöhnte.  
  
Greg hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er hob sich vorsichtig an, drängte sich so noch mehr in die Hitze, die ihn umgab, schier wahnsinnig zu machen drohte. Beide keuchten heißer auf, als sich Sherlock dazu auch noch ein wenig nach hinten lehnte, somit Greg in ihm wieder diesen Punkt traf.  
  
Der Ältere nahm Sherlocks Hand, hielt ihn fest, als er anfing vor Lust und unbändigen Emotionen zu zittern. Er hob seinen Oberkörper an, Sherlock schlang seine Beine hinter ihm zusammen. Sie sahen sich intensiv in die Augen, während Greg seine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken legte, ihn zu einem Kuss an seine Lippen zog.  
  
Liebevoll spielte Gregs Zunge an Sherlocks Lippen, erkundete sie, bis sie sich Einlass erbat, um in dieses betörende Aroma zu tauchen, Greg lustvoll stöhnen zu lassen, während sich seine Finger in den dunklen Locken vergruben.  
  
Als der Kuss endete, legte Greg seine Stirn an Sherlocks, flüsterte nur leise Worte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich unglaublich, Sher.  
Das weißt du, oder?“  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich, Grant.  
Ich bin so unglaublich dankbar dafür.  
Ich liebe dich ebenso.“  
  
Sie sahen sich an, als Sherlock anfing, sich auf Greg zu bewegen, sein Becken anhob, um seinen Mann wieder tief in sich aufzunehmen, während dieser das Keuchen von Sherlocks Lippen aufnahm, seinen Rücken streichelte, hin und wieder in dessen Brustwarzen biss.  
  
Greg spürte, dass Sherlock nicht mehr allzu lang durchhalten würde. Er nahm dessen hartes Glied, pumpte es im Takt, in dem er sich bewegte, rieb mit seinem Daumen über die pralle Eichel, bemerkte, dass immer mehr Tropfen daraus hervor quellten.  
  
Als Sherlock heißer aufschrie, sich zwischen ihnen in Gregs Hand ergoss, küsste der Ältere seinen Hals, versuchte noch ein wenig länger durchzuhalten. Doch als er merkte, wie sich Sherlock um ihn herum zusammenzog, war es zu viel. Er biss seinen Mann in den Hals, stöhnte tief und dunkel, kam so heftig, wie nur selten in seinem Leben. Kurzzeitig schwanden ihm die Sinne.  
  
  
  
Sherlocks Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch, sein Herz trommelte in seiner Brust. Greg erging es nicht besser. Sie lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt in diesem großen Bett, ließen sich von der nachmittäglichen Sonne bescheinen, genossen die Nachwirkungen ihres Höhepunktes.  
  
Greg malte kleine Kreise auf Sherlocks Brust, dieser lächelte selig, während er sein Werk betrachtete. Auf der blassen Haut seines Mannes prangte ein großer, dunkler Fleck, der dort nicht hingehörte.  
  
Auch, wenn sie keine Teenager mehr waren, freute sich Greg doch innerlich sehr, dass er ihn nun noch einmal betont als _sein_ gekennzeichnet hatte. Das würde niemand übersehen, egal, wie blind er war. Greg lächelte, als er noch einmal diese Stelle küsste.  
  
„Du hättest mich nicht markieren müssen.  
  
Diese Ringe hier,  
die sollten ausreichen,  
weißt du?“  
  
„Hmmm…“, brummte Greg.  
  
„Aber ich konnte nicht wiederstehen.  
Bitte verzeih´ mir.“  
  
„Da wir morgen bei meinen Eltern sein werden,  
muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen…“  
  
„Wird es so schlimm?“  
  
„Schlimmer!  
Ich habe einen Freund eingeladen,  
aber Mycroft wird auch da sein.“  
  
„So, wie John und Mary….“


	54. Punsch {700 Worte}

Sherlock und Greg standen spät auf, frühstückten dennoch ausgiebig in ihrem Bett, genossen den ersten Morgen als verheiratetes Paar, bevor sie zu Sherlocks Eltern aufs Land hinaus fuhren.  
  
Dort angekommen war der Empfang herzlich, Siger und Wanda begrüßten ihren neuen Schwiegersohn noch einmal in der Familie, John und Mary umarmten sie auch noch einmal.  
  
„Ich bin Billy…“, erklärte Sherlocks Freund.  
  
„Sie sind also der,  
der meinen Mann in seine  
Drogenhöhle gelassen hat?“  
  
Billy zog den Kopf ein. Mycroft saß ungerührt in der Küche, las eine Zeitung. Er beachtete weder seinen Bruder noch seinen Schwager, als sie herein kamen. Endlich waren sie alle versammelt, das Mittagessen konnte losgehen.  
  
  
  
Greg stand an die Küchenzeile gelehnt, Sherlock las nun Zeitung. Mycroft beschwerte sich.  
  
„Du lieber Gott,  
es ist erst zwei Uhr.  
Der Weihnachtstag dauert  
jetzt schon mindestens eine Woche.  
Wie kann es da erst zwei Uhr sein?  
  
Es ist eine Qual!  
  
Warum machen wir das?  
Wir machen so etwas nie!“  
  
„Wir sind hier,  
weil Sherlock aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde,  
gestern geheiratet hat und wir uns alle sehr freuen!“, erklärte Wanda.  
  
„Freue ich mich auch?  
Ich hab´s noch nicht überprüft.“  
  
„Benimm´ dich, Mike!“, schimpfte Mrs. Holmes.  
  
„Mycroft ist der Name,  
vielleicht könntest du dich bis zu seinem Ende durchkämpfen…“  
  
Greg hob seine Hand, um sich den Nacken zu kratzen, Mycroft zuckte leicht zusammen, Sherlock lächelte, als er es im Augenwinkel wahrnahm.  
  
„Hier, Mrs. Holmes.“  
  
Billy Wiggins reichte Punsch an alle Familienmitglieder. Greg nahm das Glas mit einem dankbaren Nicken, drückte Sherlock einen Kuss in den Nacken und zog sich in das Nebenzimmer zurück, um sich ein Buch zu nehmen. Er freute sich auf den Abend, wenn er endlich wieder mit Sherlock in einem Bett liegen würde. Jetzt musste er sich anderweitig beschäftigen.  
  
Er sah, wie John an ihm vorbei ging, in das Zimmer, in dem Mary über einem Buch saß. Die Tür blieb einen Spalt offen, als Siger die beiden allein ließ, sich neben Greg setzte und mit ihm eine Unterhaltung begann.  
  
Dennoch hörten sie, was John und Mary sprachen.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
  
„Oh, wir unterhalten uns heute?  
Es muss wirklich Weihnachten sein…“  
  
„Kommst du bitte zu mir?“  
  
Man hörte, wie sich Mary mühsam erhob. Dann klirrte es, als würde etwas ins Feuer geworfen.  
  
„Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen.  
Meine Worte sind vorbereitet, Mary…  
  
Die Probleme deiner Vergangenheit sind deine Sache.  
Die Probleme deiner Zukunft sind mein Privileg.  
Mehr muss ich nicht sagen  
und mehr muss ich nicht wissen.  
Nein, ich hab es nicht gelesen.“  
  
„Du weißt nicht mal meinen Namen....“  
  
„Ist Mary Watson gut genug für dich?“  
  
„Ja!“  
  
Sie konnten hören, wie Mary schniefte. Sicher weinte sie, aber eher vor Freude.  
  
Greg war irritiert, aber auch gerührt von diesen Worten. Sicher würde nun alles wieder gut werden zwischen den beiden.  
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit standen die Brüder Holmes vor dem Haus, rauchten und unterhielten sich.  
  
„Ich bin froh,  
dass du die Magnussen Sache aufgegeben hast,  
bin aber doch neugierig.  
Wieso hasst du ihn?  
  
„Weil er andere Menschen angreift  
und deren Geheimnisse ausbeutet.  
Wieso hasst _du_ ihn _nicht_?“  
  
„Er ist ein notwendiges Übel,  
kein Drache, den du töten musst!“  
  
„So siehst du mich?“  
  
„Nein, so siehst _du_ dich selbst.“  
  
Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie in trauter, brüderlicher Zweisamkeit. Dann setzte Mycroft noch einmal an.  
  
„Ich habe ein Jobangebot für dich,  
von dem ich möchte,  
dass du es ausschlägst.“  
  
„Ich lehne dein freundliches Angebot ab.“  
  
„Ich werde es weiterleiten.“  
  
Mycroft wand sich zum Gehen. Sherlock setzte noch einmal an.  
  
„Was war es?“  
  
„MI 6.  
Die haben vor,  
dich wieder nach Osteuropa zu schicken.  
Ein Undercover Auftrag,  
der für dich tödlich enden würde,  
innerhalb von, sagen wir, sechs Monaten.“  
  
„Wieso willst du dann nicht, dass ich ihn annehme?“  
  
„Es ist verlockend,  
aber du bist in der Heimat nützlicher.  
Außerdem würde dein Verlust _mir_ das Herz brechen  
und dein Mann würde mich wohl _nicht nur ohrfeigen …_“  
  
„Was soll ich denn davon halten?“  
  
„ _Frohe Weihnachten_ , Brüderchen…“  
  
„Du hasst Weihnachten, Mycroft!“  
  
„Vielleicht war was im Punsch?“  
  
„Dann trink´ mehr davon!“  
  
Greg sah, wie Mycroft herein kam. Sherlock folgte nur wenige Augenblicke später. Er kam zu seinem Mann, setzte sich neben ihn auf das kleine Sofa, lächelte ihn an. Dann stahl er sich einen Kuss.  
  
„Verzeih´ mir, Grant…“


	55. Tee {100 Worte}

Greg sah seinen Ehemann verwirrt an.  
  
„Was…?“  
  
Zu mehr kam er nicht. Schon sank er in Sherlocks Armen zusammen, so wie Siger auf seinem kleinen Sofa. Sherlock bettete Greg bequemer, deckte ihn ein wenig zu, damit er nicht fror, wenn er wieder aufwachte.  
  
In Nebenzimmer schaffte es John gerade so, Mary hinzulegen, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel. Schon war Sherlock in der Tür.  
  
„Nicht Marys Tee trinken.“  
  
Sherlock nahm Mycrofts Laptop an sich, während er John aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte.  
  
„Sherlock, sag´ mir bitte,  
dass du nicht den Verstand  
verloren hast.“  
  
„Ich spann´ dich lieber auf die Folter, John.“


	56. Pistole dabei? {200 Worte}

John und Sherlock liefen aus dem Haus, hinüber zur weiten Wiese.  
  
„Was wird das hier?“  
  
„Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel, John.  
Ich will es endlich sehen!“  
  
„Hast du deswegen Mycrofts Laptop?“  
  
„Ja…  
  
John, du willst,  
dass deine Frau in Sicherheit lebt?“  
  
„Natürlich will ich das!“  
  
„Gut, denn das hier wird unglaublich gefährlich.  
Ein falscher Zug und wir gefährden die Sicherheit  
des Vereinigten Königreiches  
und kommen wegen Hochverrates ins Gefängnis.  
Magnussen ist gefährlich  
und wir haben nur sehr geringe Erfolgsaussichten.“  
  
„Aber du bist erst seit gestern verheiratet und  
_es ist Weihnachten_!“  
  
Sherlock lächelte überglücklich, als er weitersprach.  
  
„Mir geht’s genau so.“  
  
Dann sah er Johns entsetzten Ausdruck.  
  
„Ach,  
du meinst _das_ Weihnachten.“  
  
„Welches sonst?“  
  
  
  
Der Hubschrauber landete. Sherlock reichte John seine Jacke.  
  
„Deine Pistole hast du?“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich meine Pistole  
zum Weihnachtsfest _bei deinen Eltern_ mitnehmen?“, begehrte John auf.  
  
„Hast du?“, fragte Sherlock nach.  
  
„Ja...“, kam es genervt zurück.  
  
Sherlock hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Er hatte John in eine unrettbare Situation hinein manövriert. Wenn er jetzt nicht mitkam, dann konnte Johns bestem Freund wer weiß was passieren. Niemand wäre mehr sicher, weder Mary noch Greg oder sonst wer.  
  
„Wo geht’s hin, Sherlock?“  
  
Dem Lockenkopf entkam nur ein Wort.  
  
„Appledore.“


	57. Holde Maid {400 Worte}

Der Hubschrauber landete endlich. Sherlock und John stiegen aus. Magnussen erwartete sie bereits, während er auf eine Leinwand starrte. Dort war John zu sehen, wie ihn Sherlock und Mary aus dem Feuer zogen.  
  
„Ah, Sie waren es also doch.“  
  
„Natürlich, Mr. Holmes….  
Sehen Sie nur hin.  
John Watson, Ihre holde Maid in Nöten…  
  
Aber wie mir scheint,  
haben Sie nun eine weitere Maid  
an Ihrer Seite.“  
  
Magnussen sah bedeutungsvoll auf den Ring an Sherlocks Finger.  
  
„Es sind wohl _Glückwünsche_ angebracht,  
Mr. Holmes– _Lestrade_ , oder?“  
  
Ohne darauf einzugehen, ging Sherlock zum Geschäft über. Er übergab Mycrofts Laptop und verlangte als Gegenleistung alle Informationen über Mary. Magnussen lachte auf. Als er Johns verwirrten Ausdruck sah, lachte er noch mehr.  
  
  
„Ich werde Ihnen etwas  
über das Ausüben von Druck erklären, Mr. Watson.  
  
Wer etwas davon versteht,  
der weiß,  
dass Mycroft Holmes,  
neben mir,  
die wichtigste Person in diesem Land ist.  
  
Mycrofts Druckpunkt ist sein  
Junkie – Detektiv – Bruder Sherlock.  
Sherlocks Druckpunkt ist sein bester Freund John Watson.  
John Watsons Druckpunkt ist seine Frau Mary.  
  
Gehört mir Mary,  
dann gehört mir Mycroft.  
  
Aber, selbst wenn sie mir nicht mehr gehören würde,  
dann hätte ich nun einen _weiteren_ Druckpunkt,  
oder, Mr. Holmes?  
Ihr neuer Druckpunkt ist ihr frisch angetrauter _Ehemann_ ,  
wenn ich nicht irre.  
Gregory Lestrade,  
der Polizist aus dem Yard,  
der, der ab und zu die Gesetzte ein wenig beugt,  
und sei es nur,  
um seinem Mann den Zugang zu Tatorten zu ermöglichen,  
oder hier und da zu einer Leiche….  
  
Was würde sein Vorgesetzter wohl dazu sagen, hmm?“  
  
  
„Dann erweitern wir das Geschäft.  
Ich will alle Informationen,  
die Sie über Mary Watson _und_  
Gregory Lestrade zusammen getragen haben.“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich darauf eingehen?  
Ich halte mein Geschenk doch schon in Händen.“  
  
„Der Laptop ist Passwort geschützt.  
Das gibt es nur im Austausch für diese Informationen.“  
  
  
  
Magnussen lachte erneut, während er den Rechner sanft streichelte. John war noch immer irritiert, Sherlock war mit dieser Reaktion überfordert.  
  
„Sie haben einen riesigen Fehler gemacht!“  
  
„Welchen?“, fragte John.  
  
„Sie haben etwas nicht bedacht.  
Ich nehme an,  
Sie wollen es sehen, oder?“  
  
„Appledore,  
_die Magazine_ ,  
ja, unbedingt!“, begehrte Sherlock auf.  
  
„Dann kommen Sie!“  
  
  
Magnussen führte die beiden Männer durch sein Anwesen, bis zu einer unscheinbaren Tür. Mit langsamen Bewegungen öffnete er sie. John entglitten die Gesichtszüge, er sah fragend seinen besten Freund an.  
  
„ _Was nun, Sherlock?_ “  
  
Hinter der Tür war nichts weiter,  
als ein schwarzer Stuhl in einem weißen Raum.


	58. Frohe Weihnachten {400 Worte}

Sherlock starrte geschockt in diesen einfachen Raum hinein. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah. Da war nichts! Aber das war _unmöglich_! Es waren doch so viele Informationen, die Magnussen besaß….  
  
„Die Magazine?  
_Wo sind sie?_ “  
  
Sherlocks Stimme war eiskalt, beinah gefroren. Seine Miene war bitter, der Körper angespannt.  
  
„Es gibt keine Magazine.  
_Das_ war Ihr Fehler, Mr. Holmes...“  
  
„Ich verstehe es nicht“, gab John bekannt.  
  
„Wie sollten Sie auch?  
Sie und ihr militärisches Spatzenhirn.  
Ich will es Ihnen noch einmal erklären.  
  
Ich regiere die Welt,  
weil ich Dinge _weiß_.  
Dazu sind keine Magazine nötig.  
Ihr Freund hier weiß,  
wie so etwas geht.  
Es nennt sich _Gedächtnispalast_!  
  
Ich visualisiere die Dinge,  
damit ich sie nicht vergesse.“  
  
„Aber, wie soll das funktionieren?  
Sie haben keine Beweise!“, begehrte John auf.  
  
„Ich mache Nachrichten,  
Sie Dummkopf!  
Dafür _brauche_ ich keine Beweise.  
  
Jedenfalls werden Sie und Sherlock Holmes  
morgen in den Nachrichten erscheinen,  
wie Sie mir geheime Informationen  
verkaufen wollen.  
  
Aber ich denke,  
Ihr Bruder wird mittlerweile  
herausgefunden haben,  
wo sich sein geliebter Laptop befindet,  
denken Sie nicht auch, Mr. Holmes?“  
  
Sherlock nickte, sah sich noch einmal um. Er scannte mit den Augen den Raum ab und alles, was er sonst erhaschen konnte. Es gab nichts, rein gar nichts, das dazu hätte führen können, dass sie Magnussen in eine Zelle stecken konnten.  
  
„Sicherlich wird der Secret Service  
bald vor der Tür stehen,  
um sie beide abzuholen.  
Wollen wir nicht hinaus gehen?“  
  
John und Sherlock konnten nur nicken. Sie traten zu dritt hinaus in den kälter werdenden Abend. Magnussen lächelte, während er sich die Zeit mit seinen Gästen vertrieb. Er schnippte Johns Gesicht an, bis der Helikopter über ihnen kreiste. Dann winkte er ab.  
  
„Sie sind harmlos.  
Sehen Sie, Sherlock?  
Ihr Bruder kommt nicht,  
um Sie zu retten.“  
  
  
  
Sherlock sah sich noch einmal um. Um sie herum standen Einsatzkräfte, sein Bruder, zusammen mit Greg, saß in diesem Ungetüm, aus dem Mycrofts Stimme blechern zu ihnen herüber drang. Er forderte alle auf, die Waffen stecken zu lassen. Sherlock überlegte fieberhaft, wie er diese Situation lösen konnte.  
  
„Alle Informationen sind nur in Ihrem Kopf?“  
  
Magnussen lächelte Sherlock kalt an.  
  
„Ich bin nicht böse.  
Sie haben keine Gelegenheit,  
hier den Helden zu spielen.“  
  
„Sie sollten besser recherchieren….  
Ich bin kein Held.  
Ich bin ein hoch funktionaler Soziopath.  
_Frohe Weihnachten!_ “  
  
  
  
Ein Schuss fiel.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, John.  
_Ich liebe dich, Grant._  
__  
_Jetzt_ seid ihr alle in Sicherheit.“


	59. HRH {200 Worte}

Sherlock wurde in Handschellen abgeführt. Mycroft sank in seinem Sitz zusammen, Greg wollte unbedingt aus dem verdammten fliegenden Ding und begann, seinen Schwager mit unschönen Beschimpfungen zu belegen, weil dieser den Piloten anwies, _nicht_ zu landen.  
  
John sah verstört zu, wie sein bester Freund in den Polizeiwagen gesetzt wurde, während man Magnussen in einen Leichensack steckte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, vor allem, da Sherlock _lächelte_.  
  
  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis der Polizeiwagen außer Sichtweite war. Sofort wurden Sherlock die Handschellen abgenommen, seine Bewegungsfreiheit wieder hergestellt.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir,  
aber wir mussten so handeln.“  
  
„Schon gut.  
Der Schein muss gewahrt bleiben.“  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später saß Sherlock in einem wesentlich edleren Wagen, der ihn zurück nach London brachte.  
  
  
An seinem Ziel angekommen stieg er aus, richtete seinen Mantel, trat in das durchaus bekannte Gebäude. Nachdem er einige Zimmer durchquert hatte, stand er endlich vor der Person, die ihn beauftragt hatte.  
  
„ _Her Royal Highness..._ .“  
  
„Wie schön,  
dass Sie heute nicht  
in einem Bettlaken auftauchen… .“  
  
„Bitte verzeihen Sie,  
dafür ist es ein wenig zu kalt.“  
  
„Ist es erledigt?“  
  
„Ja, Mylady.  
Magnussen wird uns  
nicht mehr behelligen.  
Ich darf mich empfehlen?“  
  
„Ja.  
Ach, Sherlock…  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit.“  
  
„Vielen Dank.“


	60. Worum? {300 Worte}

Greg drehte gerade durch, weil er niemanden erreichen konnte, der wusste, was mit seinem Ehemann geschehen war. Mycroft versuchte, seine Familie zu beruhigen, John sank verzweifelt in Marys Umarmung.  
  
„Wir wissen nicht,  
was genau geschehen ist.  
Nur eines ist sicher.  
Sherlock steckt nicht  
im örtlichen Gefängnis.“  
  
Mycrofts Handy piepte.  
  
  
>Ich muss mit dir reden.  
Unser altes Versteck.  
Allein!<  
  
Mycroft stöhnte auf. Das konnte nur einer geschrieben haben. Er sah in die versammelte Gesellschaft. Wie sollte er nur ungesehen davon kommen? Einfach gehen? Das war eine Möglichkeit.  
  
Alle waren so mit sich und dem Durcheinander beschäftigt, dass es keiner merken würde. Zumindest dachte Mycroft das.  
  
  
  
„Wo bist du?“  
  
Mycroft war lang nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er stand in ihrem alten Labor, nur wenige Gehminuten von dem kleinen Häuschen entfernt. Dennoch hatten sie ihre Eltern hier nie gefunden, denn es war ein zugewuchertes Gewächshaus, in das man nicht hineinsehen konnte. Außerdem war es riesig, mit vielen dunklen Winkeln.  
  
„Hier.“  
  
Sherlock trat aus dem Dunkel hervor.  
  
„Wo warst du?“  
  
„Bei einer Freundin.“  
  
„ _Was?_ “  
  
„Du erinnerst dich daran,  
wie ich an Leinster Gardens kam?“  
  
„Die Kannibalin von Clarence House.  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen!“  
  
„Ich bin beruhigt,  
dass auch _du_ manchmal etwas  
nicht sofort erkennst.“  
  
„Sie hat dich beauftragt, oder?“  
  
„Ja.  
Sie spielte nicht nur Karten.  
Sie machte mich  
zu einem Mitglied des MI 5.“  
  
„Das ändert natürlich alles.“  
  
„Nein, das tut es nicht.  
Ich muss dennoch untertauchen.  
  
Es war nicht geplant,  
dass ich ihm eine Kugel in den Schädel jage.  
Das war nur die letzte meiner Optionen,  
nicht die Favorisierte.“  
  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen….“  
  
„Ich muss einige Monate weg,  
vielleicht auch Jahre.“  
  
„Was wird mit deinem Anhang?“  
  
„Mycroft!  
_Er ist mein Ehemann!_  
Ich werde es Grant erklären.  
Er wird verstehen.  
Ich kann ihn nicht darum bitten.“  
  
„Worum?“  
  
Greg stand plötzlich hinter Mycroft.


	61. Bitten? {100 Worte}

Erschrocken drehte sich Mycroft um. Greg stand dicht hinter ihm.  
  
„Wie kommen Sie hier herein?“  
  
„Bitte, ihr seid jetzt verwandt….“  
  
„Also gut.  
Wie kommst _du_ hier herein?“  
  
„Ich bin dir gefolgt.  
Wenn Mycroft Holmes einfach verschwindet,  
während sein Bruder vermisst wird,  
dann sollte man ihm besser folgen.  
  
Auch, wenn du es mir nicht zugestehst,  
aber ich bin ein fähiger Polizist.“  
  
„Das stimmt“, pflichtete Sherlock bei.  
  
„Also, Sher.  
MI 5, hmm?“  
  
„Ja, unser innerer Geheimdienst.  
Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen,  
keinem von euch.  
Weder meine Eltern noch John wissen davon.“  
  
„Also, um was bitten, Sher?“  
  
„Das du mit mir kommst.“


	62. Rolls Royce {500 Worte}

Greg stand erstarrt da, sah aus, als würde er in Sherlocks Worten keinen Sinn erkennen. Mycroft seufzte schwer und genervt.  
  
„Ich denke, ihr müsst reden.  
Mein Wagen bringt euch nach London.  
Ich werde die anderen beruhigen.“  
  
„Danke, Mike.“  
  
Mycroft warf Sherlock einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er das Gewächshaus verließ. Erst jetzt kam Bewegung in den Polizisten. Er trat an Sherlock heran, umarmte ihn, zog ihn in einen heftigen Kuss, den der CD nur zu gern, wenn auch verwirrt, erwiderte. Als Greg sich von ihm löste, sah er Sherlocks fragenden Blick.  
  
„Ich bin sauer, enttäuscht,  
verwirrt und wütend.  
Aber vor allem bin ich _erleichtert_ ,  
dass ich dich in meinen Armen habe  
und nicht _du_ in dem Leichensack steckst!“  
  
Damit gab sich Sherlock vorerst zufrieden. Er musste schmunzeln.  
  
„Was, Sher?“  
  
„Ich bin nur froh,  
dass du _mir_ keine Ohrfeige verpasst… .“  
  
„Ich würde doch meinen Mann nicht schlagen.“  
  
„Zumindest nicht außerhalb des Schlafzimmers… .“  
  
„ _Sherlock!_ “  
  
„Stimmt doch“, gab der Lockenkopf erleichtert zurück.  
  
Auch Greg stimmte ein. Die aufgestauten Ängste, das Adrenalin und die Freude brachen sich nun Bahn. Beide lachten, als wären sie fünfzehnjährige Teenager, die gerade die ersten nackten Busen gesehen hatten.  
  
Sherlock wurde als erster wieder ernst, sah Greg eindringlich an, nahm dessen Hand in seine, setzte einen Kuss auf die Knöchel, ehe er seinen Mann noch einmal liebevoll küsste.  
  
„Komm.  
Mycroft hat recht.  
Wir sollten Heim fahren und reden.“  
  
„Deine Wohnung oder mein Haus?“  
  
Sherlock überlegte nicht lang.  
  
„Die Baker Street wird jetzt sicher überwacht.  
Wir fahren zu deinem Haus.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Arm in Arm verließen sie nun ebenfalls das ehemalige Labor. Greg war nicht erstaunt, dass Mycrofts Fahrer schon auf sie wartete, die Tür zu dessen Rolls Royce öffnete, dann Sherlocks Anweisung entgegen nahm.  
  
  
  
Gemächlich bewegten sie sich durch die kleine Grafschaft. Sherlock konnte seine Finger nicht von Greg lassen. Immer wieder sah er ihn an, berührte das Gesicht des Älteren, seine Wange. Er stahl sich einen Kuss nach dem anderen, bis Greg leise keuchend neben ihm saß, wie ein Schuljunge sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Kragen verbarg und heißer flüsterte.  
  
„Wenn du so weiter machst,  
dann bekomme ich ein arges Problem!“  
  
Zur Antwort legte Sherlock Gregs Hand in seinen Schritt. Dort konnte dieser deutlich Sherlocks Erregung spüren.  
  
„Das habe ich schon“, erwiderte er überflüssigerweise.  
  
Schon nahm er die Lippen seines Mannes wieder in Beschlag. Greg stöhnte nun leise, als er Sherlocks Finger an seinem Oberschenkel spürte.  
  
„Wir können doch nicht hier,  
im Wagen deines _Bruders_!“  
  
„Wieso nicht?  
Die Scheibe zum Fahrer ist getönt.  
Er ist außerdem sehr verschwiegen.“  
  
„Herrgott Sherlock,  
wir sind doch keine Teenager mehr!“  
  
„Aber frisch verheiratet.  
Außerdem hatte ich Angst,  
dich nie wieder zu sehen.  
Ich will dich spüren, _jetzt_!“  
  
Greg sah in den klaren Augen, dass Sherlock die Wahrheit sprach. Er hatte wirklich Angst verspürt. Diese Erkenntnis schnürte Greg einen Augenblick die Kehle zu. Schließlich nickt er unmerklich, ergab sich.  
  
Schon lagen Sherlocks Hände wieder auf ihm, begannen, sein Hemd aus Gregs Hose zu ziehen. Greg stöhnte lauter, als Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie ging… .


	63. Getönte Scheiben {200 Worte}

Endlich an Gregs Haus angekommen, öffnete der Fahrer ihnen die Tür und räusperte sich, als er geflissentlich übersah, dass Greg erst sein Hemd in die Hose schob, während Sherlock schon ausstieg. Er steckte dem Chauffeur eine 50 – Pfund Note in die Tasche seines Jacketts.  
  
„Danke, Sir.  
Es war mir wie immer eine Freude.“  
  
„Mir auch, Chris.“  
  
„James, Sir.“  
  
„Ja, sicher.  
Mein Bruder behandelt Sie gut?“  
  
„Sehr gut, Sir.  
_Er_ vergisst meinen Namen nie.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Jim.  
Alte Schwäche von mir.“  
  
„ _James_ , Sir.  
Natürlich, Sir.  
Gute Nacht, Sir.“  
  
„Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben?“  
  
„Verschwiegenheit,  
wie immer, Sir.  
Ich wünsche noch _viel Vergnügen_.“  
  
Er setzte sich wieder in den Wagen, startete den Motor und fuhr los. Greg sah ihm mit großen Augen hinterher.  
  
„Was war das denn?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„ _Sherlock..._ “  
  
„Er war früher mein Chauffeur,  
bevor ich den Führerschein bekam.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Nun, wie du bemerkt hast,  
hatte _dieser_ Wagen getönte Scheiben.“  
  
„Ja….  
Und weiter?“  
  
„Das war nicht bei allen Wagen der Fall.“  
  
„ _Oh mein Gott!_ “, stöhnte Greg.  
„Willst du mir gerade mitteilen,  
dass James dich schon _in Aktion_ erlebt hat?“  
  
„Nun, wenn du es so ausdrücken willst?“  
  
„Du hast wahrlich kein Schamgefühl!“  
  
„Habe ich das je behauptet?“


	64. Brillante Idee {800 Worte}

Greg schloss endlich die Tür auf, Sherlock folgte ihm in den Flur, hängte ordentlich seinen Mantel an den Haken, setzte sich dann im Wohnzimmer auf das kleine Sofa. Der Polizist ging in die Küche, um Wasser aufzusetzen.  
  
„Tee, Sher?“  
  
„Ja, bitte.“  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen wieder zurück, stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch und musterte seinen Mann. Dieser hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, zitterte ein wenig.  
  
Greg hätte fast gedacht, dass Sherlock weinte, doch das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Als der Lockenkopf dann seufzte, straffte und wieder nach oben sah, waren demnach auch keine Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht. Nein, Greg bemerkte, dass es lediglich die letzten Nachwehen des Stresses waren, den der Schuss zweifellos in seinem Mann ausgelöst hatte.  
  
„Danke, Grant.“  
  
Sherlock trank einen Schluck, lehnte sich zurück, während er sein Jackett öffnete. Greg setzte sich daneben, sah den CD nun aufmerksam an.  
  
„Also, Sher,  
was ist nun?  
Wohin soll ich mitkommen?“  
  
Sherlock druckste nicht herum, er versuchte keine Ausflüchte. Er sah Greg fest an, während er erklärte.  
  
„Wie du nun schon weißt,  
bin ich ein _äußerst geheimes _ Mitglied des MI 5.  
Nicht einmal Mycroft ahnte es.  
  
Her Royal Highness  
hat mich vor einem Jahr beauftragt,  
ein Auge auf Magnussen zu haben.  
Dann kam mir zu Gute,  
dass ich Janine auf Johns Hochzeit traf.  
Ich ahnte ja nicht,  
dass Mary sich aus einem ähnlichen  
Grund mit ihr anfreundete.  
  
Ich hatte den Auftrag,  
Magnussen unschädlich zu machen.  
Natürlich haben wir verschiedenste  
Szenarien durchgesprochen,  
was geschehen könnte.  
  
Nur ahnte ich damals noch nicht,  
dass du in meinem Leben   
_so viele_ Dinge verändern wirst.  
  
Auch Magnussen war nicht so,  
wie ich es erwartete.  
Er hat keine Informationen auf Papier gehortet.  
Ich sah also nur diese eine Möglichkeit,  
um dich, Mary und das Empire zu schützen.  
Ich wollte es nicht,  
denn die Konsequenzen sind nicht die Erfreulichsten.  
  
Doch nun bin ich als Mörder gebrandmarkt.  
Das ist eine Tatsache,  
über die ich nicht so einfach  
hinwegtäuschen kann,  
will ich nicht noch mehr Menschen gefährden.  
  
Ich habe Her Royal Highness  
heute noch einmal getroffen.  
  
Als ich mich empfahl,  
sagte sie nur _`Ja´_.  
Doch wir wissen,  
was es bedeutet,  
wenn sich ein Agent _empfiehlt_.“  
  
Greg nickte.  
  
„Ich muss für eine lange Zeit untertauchen.  
Damit meine ich nicht ein Cottage auf dem Land.  
Nein, ich muss das Land verlassen,  
alles hinter mir lassen,  
dass mir lieb und teuer ist.“  
  
„Sherlock,  
willst du mir hier klar machen,  
dass dies das Ende  
unserer Ehe bedeutet,  
ehe sie überhaupt angefangen hat?“  
  
Der Polizist wurde bleich. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ihn Sherlock verlassen wollte. Hatte er nicht in dem Gewächshaus noch anders gesprochen?  
  
„Grant, hör mir zu.  
Sie gab mir die Möglichkeit,  
dass du mit mir kommen kannst.  
Aber ich _kann_ das nicht von dir verlangen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wann,  
oder ob überhaupt,  
ich jemals wieder in dieses Land kann.  
  
Du müsstest alles hinter die lassen,  
alle Freunde, deine Familie, den Job,  
alles, was du kennst.  
Du wärst damit geschlagen,   
mich jeden Tag aushalten zu müssen  
und mit niemandem darüber reden zu können.“  
  
Sherlock brach ab. Greg konnte sehen, dass der Soziopath Angst vor seiner Antwort hatte. Es verwunderte ihn aber nun kaum noch, dass er im Stande war, das bei Sherlock auszulösen und auch zu sehen. Außer John war _er_ der einzige Mensch, der _überhaupt_ Gefühle in dem Lockenkopf auslösen konnte.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich,  
ich lasse dich einfach gehen?“  
  
Der Jüngere nickte betrübt. Sicher war es außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft, dass Greg anders entscheiden konnte.  
  
„Dann irrst du dich!  
Ich gehe mit dir,  
egal wohin,  
egal wie lang.“  
  
„Aber…“, setzte Sherlock verwirrt an.  
  
Greg unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss.  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht geheiratet,  
nur um dich gleich wieder gehen zu lassen.  
Ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen.  
Da werde ich es schon aushalten,  
dich jeden Tag um mich zu haben!“  
  
Sherlock wirkte erleichtert. Er lehnte sich kurz an Greg, genoss dessen Wärme, ehe er ihn ernst ansah.  
  
„Ich wagte nicht, zu hoffen.  
Aber ich habe schon einen Plan ausgearbeitet.“  
  
„Aha…  
Dann lass mal hören.“  
  
„Wir erklären deiner Familie,  
dass wir auf Hochzeitsreise gehen  
und meinen dann,  
dass es uns so gut gefallen hat,  
dass wir eine Weile dort bleiben wollen.“  
  
Greg überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann nickte er.  
  
„Das könnte funktionieren.  
Aber was ist mit John und Mary?“  
  
„Mary wird auf ihn aufpassen,  
da bin ich mir sicher.  
Mycroft hatte ein Angebot für mich  
vom MI 6.  
Ich werde es zur Tarnung annehmen.  
  
Ich werde mich von den beiden  
verabschieden und hoffe,  
dass wir doch eines Tages  
wiederkommen können,  
doch auch die beiden   
_müssen_ noch immer beschützt werden.“  
  
„Wollen wir ihnen dann mein Haus überantworten?  
Es hat kaum Verbindung zu ihnen,  
kann besser bewacht werden als das Reihenhaus.“  
  
„Brillante Idee.“


	65. Sekt {600 Worte}

Sherlocks Locken wurde von einer leichten Brise zerzaust, die vom Meer herüber wehte, die weißen Vorhänge bauschte und die angenehme Luft des neu beginnenden Tages in das großzügige Schlafzimmer brachte. Er quittierte dies mit einem verschlafenen Brummen, das Greg dazu veranlasste, seinem Mann einen leichten Kuss auf die Halsbeuge zu drücken, während er ein wenig an ihn heran ruckte.  
  
Gregs Finger kitzelten sich von Sherlocks Schulter die Flanke hinab, bis zu dem dünnen Bettlaken, das seine Hüfte verdeckte. Als der CD nicht darauf reagierte, begann sein Mann, diesen Pfad mit kleinen Küssen nachzuzeichnen.  
  
Endlich regte sich der Lockenkopf, drehte sich auf den Rücken und reckte sich ein wenig. Dabei rutschte das weiße Laken einige Zentimeter tiefer, ließ Greg einen Blick auf diese vollkommene Nacktheit erhaschen.  
  
Der Polizist keuchte leicht, als er sich wieder einmal nicht satt sehen konnte an dem Körper des Jüngeren, der in seinen Augen so perfekt war, mit diesen leichten Muskeln, die von so blasser Haut überzogen waren, ihn immer wieder dazu einluden, Sherlock zu streicheln, zu küssen und zu kosten.  
  
Dass seinem Mann diese Behandlung gefiel, konnte Greg recht schnell feststellen. Sherlock begann, sich auf dem Bett zu winden, brummte und stöhnte leise, während Greg mit seiner Zunge kleine Kreise um dessen Bauchnabel zeichnete, schließlich hinein tunkte und dann weiter gen Süden zog.  
  
„Grant!“  
  
Zu mehr kam Sherlock nicht mehr, als er diesen wunderbaren, warmen Mund um sich herum fühlte, der ihn dazu brachte, seine Hüfte heben zu wollen und haltlos hinein zu stoßen. Doch Greg hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, sorgte dafür, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, während er selbst so viel von Sherlock aufnahm, wie er konnte.  
  
Kurz bevor Sherlock so weit war, sich in seinen Mund zu ergießen, hielt Greg inne, küsste sich nach oben und eroberte in einem stürmischen Kuss den Mund des Jüngeren.  
  
„Nimm´ mich“, flüsterte er heißer.  
  
Sherlock nickte stumm, ließ nun seine Hände über Greg gleiten, während er ihn unter sich drückte und drehte, so dass der Ältere entspannt auf dem Bauch lag. Der Lockenkopf küsste jeden Zentimeter von Gregs Rücken, seine Wirbelsäule hinab und wieder hinauf, knete dessen festen Po und bereitete ihn gewissenhaft darauf vor, Sherlocks Härte in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
Schließlich war aus Gregs Kehle nur noch lautes Stöhnen zu vernehmen, während sich Sherlock behutsam in ihn versenkte, seine Hüfte gegen ihn drängte, sich langsam und gemächlich mit seinem Mann vereinigte. Er hielt einen Augenblick still, küsste Gregs Nacken, schlag seine Finger um die seines Ehemannes, kostete diesen Moment aus.  
  
„Beweg´ dich“, forderte Greg schließlich.  
  
Sherlock nahm ihn im Takt der See, die an den Strand schlug, ruhig, langsam, mit langen Stößen. Er trieb ihn so in ungeahnte Höhen. Immer wieder küsste er Gregs Nacken, Schultern und Rücken, während er sich in ihn trieb, Greg zum Keuchen und Stöhnen brachte.  
  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog Sherlock ihn ein wenig hoch, so dass er vor ihm kniete, und pumpte im Rhythmus seiner Stöße Gregs harten Penis, bis er sich in einem heißeren Schrei über Sherlocks Hand ergoss, dieser im gleichen Augenblick in Greg kam.  
  
Sie verharrten noch eine Weile so eng verbunden, bis sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte, Sherlock sicher war, dass er stehen konnte. Er verschwand kurz im Bad, während Greg lächelnd hinaus aufs Meer schaute, sich nicht an dem Geräusch der Brandung satt hören konnte.  
  
Dennoch dämmerte er wieder ein wenig weg, was Sherlock schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm, als er wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer trat. Er schlich auf leisen Sohlen an die Minibar, holte eine Flasche eisgekühlten Sekt hervor.  
  
Greg sprang fast aus dem Bett, als Sherlock die Flasche an seinen Rücken drückte.  
  
„ _Verdammt!_ “


	66. Rum {400 Worte}

Drei Tage genoss Greg schon, dass er Sherlock nun ganz für sich allein hatte. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, wie schnell alles gegangen war, dass sie nun den heutigen Silvesterabend in einem Inselparadies verbringen würden.  
  
_`Die Bahamas sind außerordentlich schön zu dieser Jahreszeit.´_ __  
_`Und eine ehemalige Kronkolonie, ich weiß, Sher.´_  
_`Ist das dein ernst?_  
_Um so besser!_  
_Rum Cay wird dir gefallen.´_  
  
Greg erinnerte sich noch an Sherlocks Worte. Ja, er musste es zugeben, hier hätte er auch gern Flitterwochen verbracht, wenn sie etwas … konservativer … in ihre Ehe gestartet wären, nicht gleich mit einem Schuss.  
  
Doch nun lag er hier, in einem Liegestuhl am Strand, sah auf das blaue Meer hinaus und ließ sich einen Cocktail schmecken, den ihr persönlicher Hotelangestellter brachte. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Gregs Lippen, wenn er daran dachte, wie entspannt Sherlock war.  
  
Sein Ehemann schlief viel, wenn sie nicht gerade mit einander beschäftigt waren, tauchte ab und an, las sogar ein Buch, wenn auch innerhalb einer Stunde. Er war in keinem Augenblick so genervt oder sich selbst überdrüssig, wie er es immer in London ohne Fall war. Greg gefiel es.  
  
„Das ist dein Verdienst!“  
  
Erschrocken sah der Ältere nach oben, erkannte den zerknirschten Ausdruck in Sherlocks Augen.  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Das hier!“  
  
Sherlock zeigt auf seine nackte Mitte, die eindeutig einsatzbereit war.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
  
Greg zog eine Miene, als wüsste er nicht, worauf Sherlock hinaus wollte.  
  
„Du hast dafür gesorgt,  
weil wir so oft in diesem Bett  
miteinander geschlafen haben.  
Nun wache ich immer so auf!“  
  
Sherlock wirkte verärgert, aber er tat nur so, denn schon zog er seine Mundwinkel nach oben, beugte sich vor, küsste Greg fordernd. Als dieser protestieren wollte, schob Sherlock kurzerhand seine Zunge in Gregs Mund, verhinderte somit jegliche Auseinandersetzung.  
  
Der Jüngere setzte sich ungeniert auf Gregs Schoß, als dieser seine Hände über Sherlocks Körper gleiten ließ. Schon spürte der Ältere, dass ihn dieser Kuss nicht kalt ließ. Gerade, als er anfangen wollte, Sherlock intensiver zu erkunden, räusperte sich jemand.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Greg in der Liege hoch, während Sherlock nur einen genervten Blick für den Störenfried übrig hatte.  
  
„Was ist denn, Tommy?“  
  
„ _Theodore_ , Sir.“  
  
„Ja, ja, _also_?“  
  
Herrisch sah Sherlock den verstört drein blickenden Angestellten an, der sichtlich bemüht war, Sherlocks Zustand und Gregs roten Kopf zu ignorieren. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, bedachte man, dass Sherlock in Blickrichtung saß. Greg versuchte notdürftig, ihn zu bedecken.  
  
„Telefon, Sir.“


	67. Telefon {300 Worte}

Unwirsch nahm Sherlock das Satellitentelefon, entließ dann Theodore. Dieser verbeugte sich kurz, sah noch einmal schockiert zu Greg, so als wollte er fragen, wie er es nur mit diesem ungehobelten Klotz aushalten konnte, ging aber zügig seiner Wege, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.  
  
„Was?“, bellte Sherlock in das Telefon.  
  
„Hallo, kleiner Bruder.“  
  
„Mycroft!“  
  
Greg entwich jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
  
„Was willst du?  
Kannst du uns nicht einmal   
_eine_ verdammte Woche gönnen?  
Es ist unser Honeymoon!“  
  
Greg sah, wie sich Sherlocks Kiefer verspannte. Er setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Winkel, knapp unterhalb seines Ohres. Sherlock musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, doch sein Körper erzitterte. Greg freute sich, ihn so necken zu können.  
  
Er hörte Mycrofts säuerliche Stimme aus dem Gerät an Sherlocks Ohr.  
  
„Ich dachte,  
es nennt sich _Exil_.  
Wobei der Vergleich sicher passend ist.“  
  
„ _Mycroft!_ “, zischte Sherlock.  
  
„Ich kann dich auch  
in den Sand legen  
und damit weitermachen,  
worin du meinen Ehemann  
und mich gestört hast.“  
  
„Oh, bitte _nicht_!“, stöhnte der ältere Holmes.  
  
Greg biss leicht in Sherlocks Hals, der Lockenkopf war ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, formte ein stummes `Na warte …´, das Greg nur mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte.  
  
„Sherlock, wir haben ein Problem.“  
  
„Was ist es denn jetzt wieder?“  
  
„Du wirst vollkommen  
rehabilitiert und wieder  
in den Dienst gestellt.“  
  
„Herrgott,  
jetzt entscheidet euch mal,  
was ihr wollt.  
Erst soll ich verschwinden  
aber keine vier Tage später wiederkommen.  
Wer braucht mich jetzt wieder?“  
  
„Das Vereinte Königreich, kleiner Bruder.“  
  
Greg saugte an Sherlocks Brustwarze, während der versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Wieso?  
Die können auch noch  
eine Woche warten.“  
  
„Ich fürchte nicht.“  
  
Mycroft starrte auf den Fernseher vor sich, auf dem er ein bekanntes Gesicht sah, dass immer wieder `Vermisst ihr mich?´ wiederholte.  
  
„Moriarty ist zurück.“  
  
Sherlock fiel fast das Telefon aus der Hand.  
  
„ _Das ist unmöglich!_ “


	68. Greg {200 Worte}

Der CD sprang von der Liege herunter, lief durch den Sand, schließlich in das kleine Häuschen hinein. Sein Mann sah ihm fragend nach. Doch Greg war klar, dass er Sherlock jetzt besser nicht störte. Dennoch sah er ihm aufmerksam hinterher.  
  
Sherlock versteifte sich zusehends, seine Stimme wurde mal lauter, dann wieder leiser. Schließlich fluchte er, als er das Telefonat mit seinem Bruder beendete.  
  
„ _Verdammte Scheiße!_ “  
  
Es sah aus, als benötigte Sherlock jetzt entweder eine Waffe und einen Smiley oder eine Zigarette. Da Greg aber keines von beiden vorrätig hatte, musste er anders versuchen, seinen Mann zu beruhigen.  
  
Er trat an ihn heran, umarmte Sherlock von hinten, setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Schulter, die bedrohlich angespannt war.  
  
„Was ist denn los?“  
  
Sherlock drehte sich um, sah grimmig aus, als er Gregs Gesicht musterte, in dessen braunen Augen versank. Er seufzte noch einmal, umarmte ihn dann ebenfalls.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Greg.  
Ich bin wieder in Dienst gestellt.“  
  
„So schnell schon?“  
  
„Ja, leider.“  
  
„Was ist geschehen?  
Es muss ernst sein,  
wenn du mich _Greg _ nennst.“  
  
„Das ist es.  
Ich weiß nicht wie,  
aber mein schlimmster  
Feind ist wieder aufgetaucht.“  
  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein.  
Moriarty ist _tot_!“  
  
„Das dachte ich auch.“


	69. Heathrow {200 Worte}

Keine zwei Stunden später hatten beide ihre Sachen gepackt und warteten auf den Helikopter, der sie zurück zur Hauptinsel flog. Von dort ging es im Privatjet wieder in Richtung des Vereinten Königreiches.  
  
Während des ganzen Fluges brachte der Lockenkopf keinen Ton hervor. Immer wieder starrte er auf die Akten, die für ihn bereit gelegen hatten, als sie sich in den Flieger begaben. Greg studierte sie ebenfalls, konnte aber zu keiner befriedigenden Lösung beitragen. Schließlich schloss er für einige Stunden die Augen, um ein wenig zu schlafen.  
  
Sherlock hatte nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Er stand auf, verschwand in den anderen Teil des Flugzeuges und telefonierte.  
  
„Hallo Mrs. Hudson.“  
  
„Hallo Sherlock.  
Es ist schön,  
Ihre Stimme zu hören.“  
  
„Danke, gleichfalls.“  
  
„Was ist denn, mein Lieber?“  
  
„Wir kommen zurück.“  
  
„Oh, wirklich?  
Wann denn?“  
  
„In vier Stunden.“  
  
„Dann werde ich ihre Wohnung ein wenig herrichten.“  
  
„Danke.  
Ach, Mrs. Hudson?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Ich denke…,  
nein, schon gut.“  
  
„Oh….  
Dann bis später.“  
  
Als Greg wieder aufwachte, waren sie schon im Landeanflug auf Heathrow. Sherlock rang sich ein Lächeln ab, als er auf die Stadt hinab blickte.  
  
„Hast du überlegt,  
was aus John und Mary wird?“  
  
„Wieso Sher?“  
  
„Sie werden doch ausziehen müssen.“  
  
„Nein, müssen sie nicht.“


	70. Heim {400 Worte}

Die Fahrt hin zu seiner Wohnung machte Sherlock ein wenig nervös. Das, was Greg sagte, gab ihm Hoffnung, nicht aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung in London heraus zu müssen. Dennoch wagte er nicht, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, dass sein Mann sein _Haus_ einfach aufgab. Menschen machten so etwas doch nicht, oder?  
  
„Sherlock, was ist den los mit dir?“  
  
„Ich denke nach.“  
  
„Das ist mit bewusst.  
Worüber?“  
  
„Wie ich in deinem Haus  
zurecht kommen soll… .  
Ich bin kein Typ zum Rasen mähen.“  
  
„Wieso solltest du das denn müssen?“  
  
„Du wirst wohl kaum mit  
mir in dieser Wohnung leben wollen.  
Sie ist klein,  
sie ist nicht besonders… aufgeräumt,  
sie ist ….“  
  
„... _dein_ Heim, Sher.  
Außerdem brauchen wohl John und Mary  
den Platz des Hauses dringender, als wir,  
wenn das Baby erst kommt.  
Sieh´ mal,  
ich bin mit dir gegangen,  
als es hieß,  
du musst ins Exil.  
Dann werde ich auch in der City  
Londons wohnen können, oder?“  
  
Greg lächelte Sherlock aufmunternd an. Der CD nickte, während er weiter in den Schnee hinaus blickte. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dennoch stimmte sie ihn froh.  
  
„Was wird das neue Jahr bringen?“, fragte Greg.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich kann nur hoffen,  
dass es nicht all zu  
schlimm werden wird.“  
  
„ _Du_ hoffst?“  
  
„Ja, auch darauf,  
dass du mich weiter lieben wirst.“  
  
„Dann brauchst du nicht hoffen.  
Ich werde dich ewig lieben.“  
  
„Aber...“  
  
„Ich kenne deine schlimmsten Seiten und deine Schönsten.  
Denkst du nicht,  
ich hätte mich gar nicht erst in dich verliebt,  
wenn ich die Schlimmen  
nicht akzeptieren würde?“  
  
Greg schmunzelte, als er Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Er schwankte zwischen Skepsis und Unglaube. Noch immer konnte er nicht einordnen, was andere Menschen dazu veranlasste, Dinge zu tun oder zu sagen, wenn es auf Gefühlen beruhte.  
  
„Ich hoffe,  
dass wir zumindest  
ein wenig glücklich werden,  
wenn wir hier  
gemeinsam wohnen werden.“  
  
Der Wagen hielt in diesem Augenblick vor der Tür. Mrs. Hudson kam heraus, begrüßte beide herzlich, umarmte die Männer. Dann traten sie in den Hausflur. Dort warteten ihre Freunde, um sie ebenfalls wieder im Land willkommen zu heißen.  
  
Molly sah ein wenig verkniffen aus, aber auch sie freute sich. John und Mary konnten es nicht recht glauben.  
  
„Also, _er_ ist wieder da?“, fragte John.  
  
Sherlock nickte nur.  
  
„Lasst sie doch erst mal ankommen“, meinte Mrs. Hudson.  
  
Greg und Sherlock betraten ihre Wohnung. Sherlock küsste seinen Mann hingebungsvoll. Gerade startete das Feuerwerk.  
  
  
  
„ _Willkommen in der Baker Street._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hiermit ist diese Story beendet. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die sie gelesen haben, ihr Kudos und Kommentare hinterlassen haben. :D
> 
> Wer mag, der schaut demnächst wieder rein, wenn ich "Ein Drabble für John" veröffentliche. :)
> 
> Mit den allerbesten Grüßen, Elaglar


End file.
